Konoha Leaf High
by sasukerox
Summary: OOC 17 year old Sakura Haruno, is new to the school, Konoha Leaf High. There she makes friends and a certain raven haired boy, catches her eye. What will happen when the Uchiha tells her of his past? Will they still fall in love? SxS NxH TxN SxI
1. Konoha Leaf High and more

My new story! Hope you like it

Chapter One

Konoha Leaf High and more...

A 17 year old pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno was walking to her first day of school at Konoha Leaf High.

She had moved here from Vancouver Canada, and was really nervous if she would make any friends or not.

"Deep breathes Sakura..." she told herself.

She was walking her way to school, when she noticed the time.

"WHAT! Im going to be late! My stupid alarm clock was so wrong!" Sakura said starting to run, but admitted that she will never make it on time.

Just then, a motorcyle sped my her, and splashed the water from a puddle on Sakura.

"HEY BUDDY! THIS IS MY 80 DOLLAR OUTFIT THAT YOU JUST SOAKED! THANKS A LOT!"

The motorcylce stopped. A young 17 eyar old boy, with raven hair, that any girl would die to touch, stepped off. He smirked.

"In my opinion, you look better like that" he said cooly.

Sakura was pissed. "I cant belive you just said that!" Sakura said. _Wow! Hes hott! But he ruined my outfit...but still, hes hott!_

Sasuke walked back to his motorcylce, and looked back at Sakura.

"Fine. To make it up to you, I wil give you a ride."

_Shes really pretty...No Sasuke...dont think that! Shes just a girl. But stil..._

Sakura was shocked. She was going to ride with that hottie.

"Well?" Sasuke said.

Sakrua hopped onto the back. Sasuke laughed. "Do you want to fall off? Hold on to me."

Sakura blushed. She put her hands around his waste.

_OMG! IM TOUCHING HIM!_

Sasuke turned on the engine and zoomed away.

They made it just in time.

When they entered the school Sakura thanked him.

"Wich class do you have?" Sakura asked.

"Socials..." Sasuke said. Sakura noticed that he probably didnt like that subject.

"Oh...Hey! Me too! Lets go." Sakura said grabbing his hand. She started to walk but then stopped.

Sasuke smirked. Sakrua blushed. "You dont know the way, do you? Follow me" Sasuke said.

"Thanks..." Sakura said shyly.

Sasuke walked through the door, and in a second, he was covered by fan girls.

"SASUKE, GO OUT WITH ME!"

"Sasuke! When will you write a song about me!

"Sasuke, ask me out! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

"SASUKE, YOUR SUCH A HUNK!"

and so on...

Sasuke took Sakura's hand and stepped out of the crowd. As soon as the girls saw Sakrua holding Sasuke's hand, they gave evil glares at her.

Sasuke went and sat down by the window. All the fan girls sat down, when the teacher arrived.

He had grey hair, and was wearing a mask. His face expression was very boring. He was holding a red book, that was close to his face.

_Hes very interested in that book..._ Sakura thought.

He put the book down, and smiled at Sakura. "Why dont you say hi to the class?"

Sakura nodded. "Um..Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno. I transfered here from Canada, and um.. I hope to make friends...I guess thats it." Sakrua said turning to her teacher.

Kakashi nodded. "Alirght. My name is Kakashi. Sakura, why dont you sit down beside Sasuke over there by the window."

Sakura nodded, and took a seat next to Sakura. Sasuke was just staring outside the window with a bored expression.

"Alright class. Lets start of with some notes..." Kakashi said.

Sakura was writing down the notes from the bored, and she glanced at Sasuke.

He just sat there staring at out the window.

"Arent you going to write down the notes?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke kept staring outside. "Hn."

Sakura looked down at his desk. His notebook was covered in notes. Sakura's mouth dropped.

A blond haired girl that tied her hair in a pony tail, whispered to Sakura. "Dont mind Sasuke. Hes a really fast writer.Oh, and welcome to Konoha Leaf High. I hope you will enjoy it here."

She smiled. Sakura smiled back. _She seems nice. I hope we will be friends..._

Recess came quickly. Sakura went outside, and in an instand there were boys drooling around her. There was one boy, that was really trying to impress Sakura. And a certain Hyuuga girl.

He was standing in the tress, and was running around. A girl with purple/black hair was looking up at him with a frightend face. Naruto waved at Sakura. "HI! IM NARUTO UZAMAKI! FUTURE HOKAGE OF THE VIALLGE! I LOVE TO EAT RAM-" with a thud he fell to the ground. The girl with purple/black hair ran to him.

Sakura pushed the fan boys out of the way and ran to the hyperactive knucklehead boy.

"N..naruto..a..are you o..okay?" the girl stuttered.

Sakrua knew how to handle this. She bent down near the boy's hear and screamed.

"HALF PRICE OFF RAMEN!" Sakura said. She guessed before he fell, he was going to say "I love to eat ramen"

The blond boy sat up. "Really!" Sakura giggled. "No. Sorry about that. I just had to get you up. My name is Sakura."

The girl with purple/black hair smiled. "My name i..is Hinata Hyuuga. T..thanks for waking N..naruto up."

Sakura looked at the boy named Naruto. "Naruto eh? I heared you screaming your name. Well no problem on waking you up."

Sakura stood up to leave, but Naruto stood up too. "Hey, um..wanna have a tour of the school? I heared you were new here."

Sakura nodded.

Hinata,Naruto and Sakura were walking across the soccer field, and two people caught Sakura's eye.

"Who are those people?" Sakur asked.

Hinata looked over to where Sakura was pointing to.

"Oh..The girl with two b..buns in her hair i..is Tenten. The boy i..is my c..cousin Neji." Hinata said.

Sasuke was sitting up in a tree watching just staring at Sakura.

Sakura looked up and blushed. But Sasuke still gazed at her.

Sakura blushed even more, and walked up to the tree.

"You know, its rude staring at people. You could at least say hi or something" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked over at the soccer game. "Hn."

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "If you dont say one more word, other that hn, Im coming up there!" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura._ Whoa. Miss Bossy..._

"Whatever..."

Sakura sighed. "Fine. Be that way Mr.Im-Too-Cool-To-Say-Anything"

Sasuke smirked at the last bit.

Sakura walked back over to Hinata and Naruto. They just stared at her.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and back at Sakura. "Um..well...its pretty rare for Sasuke to smirk any more...Not after his parents died..." Naruto said quietly.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke. He just sat there fiddling with the branch.

"H..hes usually alone, and he r..rarley talks to a..anyone." Hinata said.

_His parents died...poor guy...I know how he feels...I wonder how..._

"How did his parents die? Do you guys know?" Sakura asked.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other again.

"N..Naruto knows..." Hinata said. "Well...its..kinda..weird...I dont really understand it...Im sorry, but I cant tell you, unless Sasuke is comfertable." Naruto said.

Sakura felt really bad for Sasuke. _What could it be, that Naruto cant tell..._

The bell ran, and Sakura headed to her next class. Science.

"Hello class. My name is Kurenai. Today we will..." No one usually paid attention to Kurenai.

Sakura was sitting next to the blond girl. "Hi. My name is Ino. I never got the chance to say that last class." Ino said.

Sakura smiled. "Well, as you know, Im Sakura."

Ino looked over the room, and saw Sasuke slouching. "Hey. Do you think Sasuke is hott or what?" Ino whispered.

Sakura blushed. "What? Oh..I dunno.I guess hes okay..."

Ino's mouth dropped. "Are you mad? Everyone adores Sasuke. Except Temari,Hinata and Tenten. Hinata likes Naruto, but is too shy to tell him. Tenten really likes Neji. And Temari, doesnt want to admit it, but I know she has a thing for Shikamaru. Well, hes not that bad...I mean.." Ino said blushing.

Sakura giggled. "Who is Shikamaru anyways?" Sakura asked.

Ino blushed and pointed to the back of the room. He was slouching like Sasuke, but had all his noted done.

Sakura looked back at Ino. "Not bad Ino. You two look like quite a pair."

Ino blushed and punched Sakura playfully. "Shut up. He will hear you. So..you like Sasuke?" Ino asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hey. Dont change the subject. Do you like Sasuke or Shikamaru?"

Ino blushed again. "Sasuke is hott, but I have to say, Shikamaru is smart, and he actually talks to me. Not like Sasuke...I heared he smirks at you. Is that true?"

Sakura blushed a bit, and nodded. Ino's jaw dropped. "Wow...your lucky Sakura...I gotta say, your the first girl he has ever smirked at..."

_HELL YA! THE HOTTIE SMIRKS AT ME... hehe_

Science finally ended and lunch came. Sakura,Ino,Hinata and Temari sat at a table. "Hi. Im Temari. My younger brother is Gaara. He is sitting over there, near Sasuke."

Sakura looked at Gaara. He had sandy red hair, (sandy. ha) and serious eyes. He sat at the same table as Sasuke,Naruto,Shikamaru, and Neji.

All of a sudden, and boy with black hair, cut like a shape of a bowl, with fury fuzzy eyebrows, and the most horrible eye lashes, walked over to Sakura, with flowers.

"Hi Sakura! Your so hip and youthful, that I got you these flowers! They are as pretty as you." with that, he blew kissed at Sakura, and left. Sakura took the flowers, and read the car inside.

_The Sakura flower is as cheery as you. _

_Your brighten my day, and I love you!_

_From Lee_

Sakura put them down on the table, and shouted back at Lee. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BRIGHTED UP YOUR DAY? I DONT EVEN LIKE YOU!"

Lee, just pinged at her, and ate his lunch.

At the boy's table, Sasuke felt a bit weird. _Im not jelous..shes only a girl...I dont care if shes pretty or nice or what ever...IM NOT JELOUS...let it go Sasuke..._

"Hello! Sasuke! I was asking you a question!" Naruto said,

Sasuke blinked, and continued eating his tomatos. "Say it again dobe.."

Naruto blushed. "Who is prettier? Sakura or Ino?"

Sasuke spit out his tomatos and blushed lightly. "What kind of question is that!"

Naruto winked at Neji. "Told you he liked Sakura..."

Neji smirked. Sasuke stood up. "One more word from you Naruto, and you lose your ears."

Naruto shot his hands up to his ears and ran out of the cafetiera. "MY EARS! MY PRETTY EARS! NO SASUKE!"

Sasuke shook his head, and sat down again. He could hear Sakura giggle. He looked over at her.

Her face smiling at him, like that melted his heart. She turned around eating her lunch again.

The girls headed out, and same with the boys.

a/n: hope you liked that chapter. review please!


	2. The soccer game

Chapter Two

The soccer game

The girls sat down at a table outside, and chatted. While the boys, were kicking a soccer ball around in the field.

Naruto grinned. "Lets go ask the girls to play soccer!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "They are too weak.."

Ino,Temari,and Tenten heared this and they glared at Sasuke. They dragged Sakura and Hinata to the boys.

"Weak! Who are you calling weak Uchiha?" Temari asked, still glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "Can I make it any clearer? YOU."

Tenten charged at Sasuke, but Neji held her back.

"Even if your weak or not, letse have a game of soccer." Neji said.

Temari took the ball and kicked in the net from the side lines.

She smirked. "Game on."

"Okay. To make the teams basically the same, Sasuke,Naruto,Temari,and Sakura on one team, and Neji,Tenten,Ino,and Gaara on the other. Since soccer is troublsem, I will just sit and-" Shikamaru got inturrupted by a punch from Ino.

"Too bad smart guy. Your ref." Ino said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine..."

"Hey! Neji and Tenten are the best soccer players, and Im stuck with the cranky blond and Sakura!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke smacked Naruto in the head. "Im on your team dobe."

Naruto rubbed his head but grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah...hehe"

Hinata was in goal, Sakura and Sasuke were foward, and Naruto was defence.

Ino was in goal, Temari was defence, and Neji and Tenten were foward.

Shikamaru lazily dropped the ball and Sasuke kicked it pass Neji. Tenten blocked Sasuke, and Neji kicked it past Sakura. Naruto dribbled the ball up and passed it Sakura.

Sakura wasnt very good at soccer, so she just passed it Sasuke. Tenten took the ball from Sasuke and dribbled it up.

Neji also went up and Tenten passed him the ball. Naruto tried to take the ball from Neji, but he kicked it up.

Tenten head butted the ball into the net.

"Nice goal Tenten." Neji said.

Tenten smiled and blushed slightly.

Sakura smiled and winked.

Tenten tried to ignore Sakura.

Soon it was 3-3, and lunch break was ending. Sasuke and Neji glared at each other.

"To make it interesting Hyuuga, who ever loses, has to wash the other guy's car, and take the winning team out for ice cream." Sasuke said.

Neji cocked an eyebrow. "Icecream? Fine. Your on"

Shikamaru dropped the ball, and Neji dribbled it up to Sakura. Sakura tried to bloack him, but she just fell instead. She got up quickly blushing.

"Im okay!" she said.

Sasuke smirked, and yelled to Naruto.

"Naruto! Stop flirting with Hinata, and stop Neji!"

Naruto blushed, and left Hinata at the goal. "Im not flirting!" Naruto defended himslef. Neji kicked the ball, but Hinata saved it.

"Good job Hinata!" Naruto said.

HInata blushed. "T..thanks..."

Sakura ran up near Temari. Sasuke had the ball and was going to kick it to her.

Sakura knew Temari was going to get the ball.

"Hey Temari. I heared you like Shikamaru."

Temari was stunned. Sasuke passed the ball to Sakura, and some how, the ball went in the net.

Temari blushed. "I DO NOT LIKE SHIKAMARU! TENTEN..." Temari yelled.

Shikamaru hearing this, blushed a bit.

Tenten hearing this, ran for her life.

The lunch bell rang, and Sasuke ran up to Neji.

"I hear Naruto is REALLY hungry for ice cream."

Neji glared at him. "You really are evil Uchiha."

Sasuke caught up to Sakura, heading to her locker. "Good game Sakura. You know, you owe me for that ride I gave you this morning..." Sasuke said.

"What! You splashed me with water!" Sakura said.

Sasuke folded his arms, and smirked. "That was just water. You are dry now arent you? Well, with all that extra heavy load in the back, my motorcylce need more gas." Sasuke said.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "I cant belive you just said that Sasuke...YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Sakura said chasing Sasuke.

Sasuke ran to the boy's washroom, and Sakura stopped.

"Come out there and fight like a man tomato freak!" Sakura said.

Sasuke poked his head out and blushed slightly. "Who told you I like tomatoes?"

Sakura giggled. "I saw you stuffing them down at lunch."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, so you were watching me? I know girls like me, but you just had to watch me eat didnt you?" Sasuke said coolly.

Sakura blushed. "YOU BAKA! I am not a pervert like some people, that sit in trees and just stare!"

Sasuke came out, and went to his locker. Sakura followed him.

"Now you have to follow me too? Wow, you must really love me." Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed again. "I DONT LOVE YOU! I just wanted to know...never mind..." Sakura said, turning to leave.

Sasuke grabbed her hand. "What? Tell me." he said, with the most adorable puppy dog eyes.

Sakura sighed. "Well, Kurenai sensei asked me to decorate the gym for the Halloween party. I was going to ask you if you could help, but what ever."

Sasuke closed his locker. "Sure. Oh, wait. Im going to practise with the band today."

Sakura smirked. "What? You paly the flute or something?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I play the guitar and sing..."

Sakura was suprised. _Hes in a BAND band! wow..._ "Uh..its okay. We can do it tomorrow."

When school ended, Sakura went outside, and spotted Neji cleaning a black maze car.

:What are you doing Neji?" Sakura asked.

Neji sighed and got up. "Me and Sasuke had a bet for soccer, and oh right...I have to buy you guys ice cream..."

Just then, the gang showed up. "YAY! ICE CREAM FOR ME!" Naruto said.

"Neji go get your car. There is too much people for just mine." Sasuke said.

Sakura was shocked. "T..thats your car!"

Sasuke nodded. "B..but what about the motorcylce from this morning?"

"My uh..friend..brought it home for me..." Sasuke said. He didnt want Sakura to know that he was rich yet. His 'friend' was his personal butler.

Sakura sat in the front with Sasuke. Naruto and Hinata sat in the back.

In Neji's car, he and Tenten were in the front, and Shikamaru and Ino were in the back.

Temari and Gaara drove in Shikamaru's silver Nissan.

Once they got into the ice cream shop, Sakura saw a man that looked like Sasuke, but was older, and it looked like Sasuke got the looks from him. Any girl would faint from the sight of the guy.

Itachi Uchiha.

a/n: itachi is nice in this story. he aint a murder man. hehe

review please!


	3. The Uchihas' past and mansion

**PEOPLE PEOPLE! THIS IS IMPORTANT. SCRATCH THE PART WHERE ITACHI KILLED THE UCHIHA CLAN. HES A GOOD GUY! IM CHANGING HOW THE UCHIHA CLAN DIED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter Three

The Uchihas' past and mansion

Itachi turned around and smirked. He grabbed Sasuke, and brought him to a corner.

"Whos the lucky girl bro?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke blushed. "Shes just Sakura, not a lucky girl. Im not going to follow the prophacy Itachi." Sasuke said with a stern look.

"Sasuke...you know what will happen if you dont marry a girl by the age of 18. Your birthday is in July. You have the whole school year to fall in love with Sakura. Shes what the prophacy said."

Sasuke walked away from Itachi with a Im-not-doing-it-and-you-cant-make-me look.

"Whos um...that guy? He looks like you." Sakura asked.

"Hes my annoying older brother Itachi." Sasuke said.

"Come on! Lets get some icecream." Ino said.

They all bought some ice cream and left to the cherry blossom park.

Tenten had brought a soccer ball, so everyone played. Sakura said she hurt her foot. She wasnt in the mood for another game.

Sasuke sat out too. He sat beside Sakura. "Your foot is hurt huh?" Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura blushed. "Uh..ya. It hutrs."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Right.." Sakura stared into his black eyes. She could see he was hurt on the inside.

She saw he was alone, and she saw...he was scared.

"Sasuke...is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

Sauske looked away. "Sakura...I have to tell you something..." Sakura hung onto his every word. "Go ahead. Im listening." she said gently.

"Well...when I was 7, my parents died. Some one very powerful...made a curse. Me and Itachi came in the house, and there was a blue light surrounding my parent's body. The man that killed them, looked into my eyes. He had purple/black eyes. He cursed me..."

Sakura was confused. "Cursed you? He sweared at you?..."

Sasuke shook his head. "I wish...he put a curse on me...Once Im eighteen, I have to be married...or else Itachi dies, and I become a monster, that will destroy Konoha...but..."

Sakura listened very carefully.

"...the prophacy, which is the curse...said...I uh...have to marry a girl in Konoha with pink hair and green eyes...and the name starts with and S, and the last name starts with an H. Sakura...what is your last name...?" Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura was white as a ghost. "H..h..haruno..."

Sasuke froze. Suddenly he jumped up. "**WHAT!**"

"Sakura..." was all Sasuke could say. Sakura just stayed frozen.

After a while of silence, Sakura spoke. "Does this mean...we are..made...for each other?"

Sasuke looked up in the sky. It was growing dark. "Sakura...your a nice girl, I guess...but if I marry you...you will die..." Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura had tears strolling down her face. "What do you mean I will die! Sasuke! I dont want to die! But I dont want Konoha to be destroyed because of me! I dont want your brother to die! I dont want you to become a monster! S..sasuke!" Sakura sobbed onto his shoulder.

Sasuke didnt know what to do. Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru showed up. Tenten, Temari, and Ino were teaching Hinata some soccer moves.

Neji looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. "You told her didnt you?" he said.

Sasuke looked away. "I didnt want her to know. Why does it have to be her! Why does it have to be me!" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at his best friend. Since he was 7, Naruto never saw Sasuke cry, until now.

Tears stroled down his cheeks, and onto Sakura's hair. She stopped crying and looked at Sasuke. He had stopped crying as well, but she kenw he was shattered inside.

"Sakura..you dont have to marry me. I dont want anyone to suffer...maybe I will just leave Konoha...or kill myself."

Sakura was shocked. "Sasuke...no...your birthday is in July right?...lets just enjoy the year, and we will talk about it later..." she said.

Sasuke just nodded. He didnt know what to do.

They all left to Sasuke's house. The guys were used to Sasuke's house. Or should I say mansion.

The girls visited his house someitmes, but Sakura was suprised. "Y..you live in a m..mansion! Why didnt you tell me!" Sakura said punching him.

A man came in with a tray of tomatoes sliced up. "Mr.Uchiha, your daily tomatoes." he said.

Sakura giggled. "So I was right huh? You are a tomato freak." Sasuke blushed. "Uh...just put them in the kitchen for now James." Sasuke said.

The guys went to the living room, and turned on the huge plasma t.v. The girls sat in the kitchen and chatted, but Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Uh..can I have a tour or something?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded. They went up staris, and Sakura saw a blue door, and Sasuke opened it.

"This is my room." he said.

The room was bigger than Sakura's living rom and kitchen put together. He had a t.v., computer, a bit bed, and a little one beside it. There was video games, and clothes all over floor. On the the desk there was junk food wrappers, and soda cans.

Sakura walked over to the little bed. "Whats this for?" she asked. Just then, a black puppy came in Sasuke's room. Sasuke blushed like a tomato and picked up the puppy. "Uh.." was all he could say.

Sakura ran to Sasuke and put her arms out. "Can I hold uh..." she looked at the collar.

"Aww! Marshmellow! How cute Sasuke!" she said with Marshmellow in her amrs.

Sasuke blushed even more. "First of all, I found him in the junk yard, and second, he came with that name!" Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled, when Marshmellow licked her.

Sasuke smiled. Not smirk.But a real smile. Sakura looked up at him. _Wow...he should smile more often. He looks cute, and its good to smile.Especially when you havent smiled since you were 7!_

Sakura smiled back. "You have a way with animals." Sasuke said.

Sakura petted Marshmellow. "I have my own kitten. I got her last week when I moved here. By the way, you look cute when you smile." Sakura said, while walking out with Marshmellow in her arms.

Sakura blushed. _OMG! I CANT BELIVE I JUST SAID THAT! _

Sasuke blushed. They both headed down stairs, and Marshmellow ran to the kitchen to eat his dinner.

Next, they quietly went to Itachi's room. It was also blue, but much cleaner.

Sasuke had 3 guestrooms, and 6 washrooms. 4 of them had bath tubs.

Once the tour of the house was finished, they headed down stairs. Sasuke invited everyone to stay for dinner. Hinata,Naruto,Ino,Tenten, and Shikamaru had to leave. Neji could stay, but he didnt want to disturb Sakura and Sasuke.

They were eating pasta, when Itachi came through the door. He was soking wet. Sakura could help but laugh.

His hair was covering his face, and his clothes were dripping with water.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It looks like you have been rolling in puddles."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Oh, its raining really hard as you can see, and I think there might be a storm soon, so why dont you stay the night Sakura?" Itachi asked.

Sakura blushed. "Uh..I dont want to cause any trouble..." "No. Its okay Sakura. I can give you a ride tomorrow for school." Sasuke said.

Sakura decided to stay, and she wore the youngest maid's PJs. That maid was 29.

The pijamas were really big for Sakura, but she didnt mind. She said good night to Sasuke, and headed to one of the guestrooms.

Marshmellow follwed Sakura to her room. She went to brush her teeth, and saw Marshmellow in the mirror.

"You follwing me eh?" she asked. Marshmellow barked, and wagged his tail.

Sakura saw Sasuke leaning in the door way. "Your master follows me too." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at Marshmellow. "He really likes you Sakura...I have had plenty of people stay overnight at my house, but he would just hiss at them...but he follows you everywhere." Sasuke said.

He walked over to him, and picked him up. "Night Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura waved at them. "Goodnight you two." she said.

They both went to sleep, dreaming very long dreams.

a/n: i had to add a twist to sasuke's past. hope you liked the chapter.

**review please**


	4. Dreams

Chapter Four

Dreams

Sakura's dream:

_Little Sakura at the age of 6 was sitting on a swing. For some reason she was crying. A young boy with black/blue hair walked up to her. _

_He gave her a pink flower. Sakura stopped crying and looked up. The boy had dark onyx eyes. He smiled and said, "Here! I picked this flower for you. Dont cry!"_

_Sakura smiled and hugged the little boy. He blushed. He waved good bye and left._

_Sakura stood up. "Wait! Whats your name!" But the boy was already gone. _

Sakura woke up. "I remember that day...back in Vancouver. I wonder why I dreamed of that day...wait..."

Sakura froze. She remembered something from her dream. "Black/blue hair...dark onyx eyes..."

It was about 2:00am and Sakura charged into Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke! Wake up!" Sakura said pushing Sasuke off the bed.

Sauske woke up yawning and scratching his head. "What do you want Sakura?"

Sakura helped him up and they sat on his bed. "Well...I uh...first of all, did you ever visit Vancouver Canada before?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked out the window, and stared at the moon. "Thats where my parents died. Me and my brother moved here, becuase I couldnt handle the pain there." Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura looked down. "Sasuke...there was a park somewhere, with a swing. There was a little girl before sitting on it. She was crying...do you remember something like that?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Ya..I never knew why she was crying..are you her friend or something?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura stared into Sasuke's onyx eyes. "I was that girl..." she said quietly.

Sasuke sat beside Sakura. Sakura smiled softly. "You were so kind to me...I wanted to know your name but you had left...now I know how happy you were before the...accident..." Sakura said.

"Well...now that we know we knew each other before, can I go to sleep?" Sasuke asked yawning.

Sakura puched him playfully and nodded. "Sorry to wake you up..." Sakura said.

Sauske was already sleeping. Sakura rolled his eyes. She loked down at Marshmellow who was following her again. "Your master loves to sleep doesnt he?" Sakura said.

Sasuke went back to sleep quickly and had a dream too. (their dreams are the same but from their own point of view)

Sasuke's dream:

_Sasuke was picking flowers, and he looked up. He saw a girl sitting on a swing and crying. _

_He picked a pick flower and walked up to the girl. He smiled and said, "Here! I picked this flower for you. Dont cry!"_

_The girl suddenly hugged him. He blushed. No girl has ever huged him except his mom._

_Sasuke just remembered Itachi and him were going to a restaraunt for lunch. Sauske waved good bye and left. _

_He heared the girl say something like, "Whats name?" but he was too concentrated on getting home._

Sasuke woke up and looked across his room to the door. He usually kept it open in case Marshmellow wanted to get out, and he looked across the hall to the guest room.

Sakura's door was open, and she was looking outside the window. Sasuke heared her saying something.

"Oh Marshmellow...I really loved that dream. I know I have been telling you that for the past 15 min., but it was the first time I met Sasuke... and now we see each other again, and hes so different. I wish some how I could change him back. I loved that boy who made me stop crying. He smiled at me. Now everyone says Sasuke never smiles...I dont want him to be like this Marshmellow...Dont you want your master to be happy too?" she asked. Marshmellow barked and walked back to Sasuke's room.

Sakura turned around and looked across the hall. She saw Sasuke sitting in his bed staring at her. A small smile came from his lips. Although it was small, it was the same small smile that he gave to Sakura years ago.

Sakura blushed. She was talking about him, and he was listening the whole time.

She gazed at him. Marshmellow was sitting on Sasuke's bed and yawned. Sakura giggled and said good night once more and went to bed.

The next morning, Sakura woke up, with Marshmellow licking her face. "I dont wanna get up." Sakura said. Sasuke stood in the door way dressed, and threw a pillow at Sakura.

"Wake up loud mouth." he said.

Sakura shot staright up, and glared at him. "Loud mouth! Your going down Uchiha!"

Sasuke sighed. "In your dreams. Now get dressed. A pig looks better than you right now." Sasuke said leaving the room.

"You just love teasing me dont you!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Yup." Sasuke said from the hall. Sakura came down stairs dressed, and Marshmellow follwing her.

Sasuke was eating cereal. Sakura looked at Sasuke, and saw a plate full of tomatos beside him.

Sakura giggled. "You are the most tomato addicted person I know." Sasuke blushed and threw a tomato to Marshmellow. He caught it and wagged his tail.

Sakura was heading out the door when Sasuke stopped her. "Where do you think your going?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura raisend an eyebrow. "School baka. Let me go. Im going to be late."

Sakura dragged her to his motorcylce. "No. Your not walking. Of course you will be late. Come on. Im giving you a ride." Sasuke said.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Since when do you tell me what to do?" Sasuke sighed. "Do you want to do this the hard way?"

He stood up and Sakura backed away. Sasuke was too fast for her though. He lifted her up bridle style and placed her down on the seat.

Sakura blushed. "Jerk..." she muttered. Sauske rolled his eyes. "You know, any girl would die if I picked her up like that." Sasuke said.

Sakura pinched him. "I think Im about to die. Your touch poisened me." Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasuke pouted. "Ouch. That pinch and those words hurt." Sakura giggled. "You look cute like that you know." Sasuke blushed.

"Oooohhh...Did I just see you blush?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his hair over his face. He was blushing even more. "No..."

Sakura poked him playfully. "I think Sasuke has a crush on me!" Sakura said.

_I dont like her! Do I?... Shes jsut a girl. I cant love...I dont want to love...but..._Sauske thought.

"Maybe...if your lucky." Sasuke said cooly. Sakura blushed. _That evil little...nice comeback..._

They arrived at the school. "Thanks for the ride and everything." Sakura said.

Sasuke just shruggged. "What ever." Sakura raised any eyebrow. "What ever? Wow. Mood change..."

The bell rang, and Sakura and Sasuke had the same class. Gym.

They headed to the gym. The halls were crowded, and Sauske and Sakura bumped into each other.

They kissed on the lips, and Sakura quickly stopped it. She blushed. Right there, Naruto saw it all.

His jaw dropped, and then turned into a evil grin. "Sasuke has a thing for Sakura eh? That is so cool! Good playing Sasuke!" Naruto said. Naruto left to his class.

Sasuke blushed lightly. "Stupid Naruto. Such a dobe..." Sakura folded her arms across her chest. "Good playing? Im a toy now?" Sakura said angrily.

She barged into the girls' change room before he could say anything. Sasuke ran after her, but he couldnt go in the change room.

He sighed and headed towards the boys'.

a/n: hope you liked that chapter. thanks for the reviews!

Naruto x Rurouni Kenshin: ill put NejiTen in the next chapter!

UV Rei: I will write more about the curse when its around june. (in the story) cuz Sasuke's b-day is in july.

Thanks everyone for reviewing, im just answering the questions and stuff up there.


	5. Truth or dare

Chapter Five

Truth or dare

Sakura changed into her P.E. strip and headed out with Hinata. She told her what Naruto said.

Hinata looked over at Naruto. "I cant belive Naruto said that. He can sometimes be a joker, but that wasnt very nice. You should go talk to Sasuke." Hinata said.

Sakura sighed. "Fine. Your right. Maybe it was just that baka's fault. No affence. I know you like Naruto." Sakura said and headed off to Sauske.

Hinata blushed. _She knows too? I wonder if its Ino or Tenten telling everyone who I like. Maybe I should tell Neji Tenten likes him..._ Hinata thought.

Sakura was was walking to Sasuke. She saw him set up the volley ball nets. They were going to play volley ball.

Sasuke saw Sakura coming and he just stared into her eyes. Sakura felt guilty. She could see he was upset. _Oh..maybe I was wrong..Sasuke looks hurt..._

She waved, but Sasuke just walked away to fix the other end of the volley ball net. Sakura followed him. He turned around. "Why are you following me? I thought you said I was a player." Sasuke asked coldly.

Sakura looked down at her shoes. "Im sorry Sasuke...I shouldnt of listened to Naruto. Forgive me?" Sakura said gently. She looked up into his eyes.

Sasuke smirked. "Well...I dont know. Maybe you should do my home work for a week, and I will think about it."

Sakura punched him playfully. Sasuke saw Naruto coming. He glared at Naruto. But Naruto just grinned. "So, you-" before he could say anything else, a volley ball it Naruto in the head.

He fell to the ground with stars around his head. Hinata came rushing to Naruto. "Im so s..sorry! Are you okay?" she asked.

Sakura giggled. Sasuke smirked. "Thanks Hinata for knocking him out before he could say anything stupid." Sasuke said.

"ALL RIGHT HIM AND YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! WE ARE GOING TO PLAY VOLLEY BALL OF COURSE! I HAVE TO GO TO A TEACHER'S MEETING, SO I WILL PUT MY FAITHFUL STUDENT IN CHARGE. LEE!" the coach Gai said.

He had a bowl shape hair cut, and really thick eye brows. A younger version wich was Lee, came running in front of him. He looked exactly the same, but younger.

"IM HERE GAI SENSEI!" Lee cried.

"GOOD JOB LEE! I KNEW I COULD TRUST A HIM AND YOUTHFUL STUDENT LIKE YOU!" Gai cried.

They both hugged each other.

"LEE!"

GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

Sakura's eye twitched. "Okay..." After about 10 min. everyone got into teams. Sasuke,Temari,Hinata, and Naruto against, Sakura,Shikamaru,Ino and Neji. Tenten was an extra for the first team.

Sakura served the ball and from the other side, Temari bumped it over. Neji bumped it back and Sasuke slammed it down on Neji's team. Neji raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"So we are playing it like that eh?" Neji said to himself. Hinata served the ball, and Shikamaru lazily set it. It didnt go over, but straight up. Ino ran up and bumped it over. Sasuke slammed it down, but Neji bumped it up and Sakura slammed it down on the other side.

Neji and Sakura smirked. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. After a while, Neji's team won. 17-16. Close game.

They had a break and headed outside. The girls sat on a bench and chatted while the guys shooted hoops in the basketball court.

"Lets play truth or dare..." Ino said. Sakura pointed at Temari. "Truth or dare?" she asked. Temari replied, "Dare." Sakura smiled evily. She looked at the guys playing basketball.

"I dare you to kiss Shikamaru!" Sakura said giggling. Temari blushed. "WHAT! NO WAY! Tenten raised an eyebrow. "No way? Temari from the sand says no way? What a loser..." she said. (copying wut a loser from sasuke! episode 12 or something..)

Temari crossed her arms. "Fine! You are so dead Sakura..." Ino glanced at Shikamaru. Tenten stared at Ino.

She poked Ino playfully. "Ino...I bet you would want to do that dare..." Tenten said.

Ino blushed and glared at Tenten. "I advise you to shut up unless you a black eye."

Tenten rolled her eyes but shut up. Temari walked up to Shikamaru who was just lying down on the grass looking at the clouds. "I thought you were playing basketball?" Temari asked.

She sat down next to him. He looked at Temari. "Nah..it got too troublesome..." then he stared back up at the clouds.

Temari sighed. "OKay...this was a dare! It doesnt mean anything." Temaru said. She leaned forward and kissed Shikamaru on the lips. Shikamaru shocked sat up, causing them to bump heads.

Ino blushed and stood up. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "What the hell was that for?" a bit disappointed that the kiss was over. Temari just sighed. "A dare..." she said and walked back to the girls.

Sakura and Tenten fell to the ground laughing. Temari glared at them. "Shut up and sit! Sakura, truth or dare?" Temari asked.

"Truth. Im not that dumb Temari." she said. "I want to know the truth, the only truth, and nothing but the truth. How do you like Sasuke? Friend? More..?" Temari asked.

Sakura blushed. "That's more than one question!" Temari sighed. "What ever. Shoot!"

Sakura held her pinky out. "DON'T TELL HIM OKAY!" Temari shook her pinky with Sakura's. "Promise." Temari said.

"Okay…well…I guess I know I like him as a friend, but as for more..well sometimes… he can get a bit annoying at times, but hes really cute and smart… hes really sweet to me sometimes…I guess I like him…" Sakura said blushing.

Temari smiled. "I think he likes you back Sakura."

"Okay…since I already had a turn, Ino can go." Sakura changing the subject.

"Truth or dare Tenten?" Ino asked. Tenten sighed. "I will go with dare…Im doomed…"

Ino looked at Neji. "Your doomed alright. Go tell Neji hes cute and you mean it." Ino said evily.

Tenten blushed. "Hell NO! He will think Im like a fan girl. Im not! I just like him. I don't want to be a stupid fan girl. I know he hates them. If he likes me, then I will be myself." Tenten said. She spilled too much out. "Opps…" she said.

"Okay! Geez. Go uh..tell him you like him then! Just go!" Ino said with a push. Tenten slowly walked up to Neji. He just shot the basketball from half court and it went in. She tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and smiled lightly. "Ya?" he said. Tenten hit smacked her fore head. _HE SMILED AT ME! This is going to be harder now!_ She thought. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I..uh…like you Neji!" she said, and walked back. She stopped. _No..Im not scared. Its Neji…even if he doesn't like me, hes still my friend…_ she thought.

She turned back, and Neji was still quiet. "I liked you ever scince 7th grade Neji. I don't only admire you because your cute,…" Tenten blushed.

"…but also your smart, and nice to me. You're a good friend Neji, and uh…ya I like you. If you don't like me back like that, then I hope we can still be friends." Tenten said and turned around.

_At least I told him…_ she thought. Neji grabbed her hand. He brought her close to him. "I felt the same way…but since 6th grade…." He whispered into her ear. She blushed. _6TH GRADE! OMG!_ She thought happily.

She turned around. Neji kissed her softly. He smirked and shot more basketballs in the net. Tenten stood there stunned for a second, and headed back to the girls.

She blushed and told them what happened. Temari smiled. "Wow..I wanted to humiliate you, but he likes you…are you guys together?" she asked.

Tenten shrugged. "Next time we kiss, I will ask him." Sakura put her hand in front of herself. "Okay.. too much information. I don't need to know your kissing schedule with Neji."

The bell rang, and they headed back. Sasuke stopped and gazed at Sakura. Neji tapped Sasuke's shoulder. "Tenten came to me in a very weird way…just go tell her you like her Sasuke. I know she likes you.." Neji said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You know? You have daily talks with Sakura or something?" Sasuke said smirking. Neji sighed. "Baka…" and headed to the school.

Sasuke still gazed. Her pink hair blew in the wind, and her smile melted his heart. Sakura stopped and looked at Sasuke. They gazed into each other's eyes, forgetting about everything but them. They didn't notice the bell rang again, and they were going to be late.

A/n: I hope you liked that chapter. Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Fake love to real

Chapter Six

last chapter: _Sasuke still gazed. Her pink hair blew in the wind, and her smile melted his heart. Sakura stopped and looked at Sasuke. They gazed into each other's eyes, forgetting about everything but them. They didn't notice the bell rang again, and they were going to be late._

Fake love to real

3 min. after the bell rang, Sakura broke the gaze. They looked around. No one was there. "Dam..." Sasuke muttered.

They ran through the doors but stopped. A guy a lot taller than Sasuke with dark brown hair was right in front of them. He was a really big tough guy...

Sasuke was the one who stopped. Sakura bumped into him. She fell back onto the ground. She was wearing a skirt, and that had flipped up. The big guy stared down at Sakura and smiled.

Sakura noticing her skirt was up, flipped it down, and saw the guy's hand reach down to her body. "Hey baby, let me help you..." he said.

Sasuke glared at him, and walked up to Sakura. He stood in between Sakura and the guy. They guy glared at Sasuke. "Can you move man? Im like trying to help the lady up." he said.

Sakura got up her self and held Sasuke's arm. She tugged. "Come on Sasuke. Lets just go.." she whispered. Sasuke held Sakura's hand and looked into her eyes. "No. Not until he knows not to mess with you." Sasuke said.

He let go of Sakura's hand and faced the guy. "Listen dude who is dumber than a pencil, you were not helping Sakura. You wanted to touch her in the wrong way. You wanted to play with her in a way that will make me beat the crap out of you. Never try to touch her again." Sasuke said.

"Wait...a pencil is like dead man!" the guy said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Thats my point. Your dumber than an object that is not even alive. Baka." Sasuke said and punched the guy in the nose.

Blood splattered over the guy's shirt, and he ran to the washroom. Sakura hugged Sasuke from behind. "Thanks Sasuke..." she said. Sasuke blushed lightly and took her hand. "Come on. We gotta get to class." he said.

They headed to their classroom. They were late, so class had already started. They walked in, and Sakura apologized for being late.

Kakashi smiled. "Thats all right. I see you to have a nice bond!" he said. Sakura looked down at her hand. They were still holding hands. They both blushed and let go quickly.

"We..uh...arent..." Sasuke began. Kakashi waved his hand. "No no. I dont want to here it. I know you guys are lovers. Just take your seats, and you can make out later." he said.

Sakrua turned red. Sasuke shrugged, and sat down. Seeing Sasuke not blush, Sakura turned more red if that is possible...

They sat down, and immediately, Sakura got glares from the other girls. Ino smiled. "Wow! I didn't know you two are together? Cool!" she said.

Kakashi put his book down, and walked over to Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino. "Listen, if you want to gossip about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship, do it after class." Kakashi said.

Sakura melted down in her seat hiding from everyone. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Come on Sakura. Act along. I don't need fan girls." Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed lightly and nodded. "Fine…but I will make a big show!" she said. Sasuke shrugged. "What ever…it better be real…" Sakura smirked. "Yup.."

Sakura got up, and hugged Sasuke. "Ya! Me and Sasuke are together! Go ahead and teach Kakashi sensei! But me and Sasuke might make out back here!" Sakura said smirking at Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed. "Gone a bit too far Sakura..." he whispered. "Your fault. Once I act, I act good." she said.

Lunch came, and Sasuke and Sakura ran out of the classroom. Fan girls came charging out.

"Your so dead Haruno!"

"Sasuke doesnt like you! He pitys you!"

"Sasuke is mine! Back off!"

Sasuke leaned in to Sakura's ear. "Show time..." he whispered. Sakura nodded, and giggled.

Sasuke turned to her, and got kissed on the lips. _Whoa! Now my fan girls will leave me...wow shes good. SHUT UP SASUKE_

_HELL YEAH! IM KSISING SASUKE UCHIHA! wow is he good... _

Once they were apart, Skaura ruffled Sasuke's hair and smiled. "Did you guys say anything? Me and Sasuke were just making out, and when we do, we zone out." she said smiling.

Sasuke ran fingers through his hair. "You didnt have to wreck my hair!" Sasuke whispered. "What ever. Just play along Sauske!" Sakura whispered back.

Sasuke put his hand around Sakura's waist. He kissed her on the cheek. "Come on Sakura. Lets eat lunch. Maybe you could feed me again, like **last night at my house?**" Sasuke said.

The fan girls' jaws dropped.

"Shes just using you Sasuke!"

"Shes a slut Sasuke!"

"Come with me, and I will feed you!"

The fan girls screamed. The 'couple' walked to the lunch room, hand in hand. The fan girls had left, but still in love with Sasuke.

"Dam it. They didnt fall for it." he muttered. _At least I got to ksis Sakura..._

"Well, that was fun..." Sakura said blushing from Sasuke's kiss. _OMG! THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN! HELL YEAH!_

Sasuke just nodded, and they sat down at a table. Ino ran up to them. "So! I just heared you guys were making out!" Ino said.

Sakura blushed and opened her mouth to speak, but Sasuke beat her to it. "So? What if we did. Lets just eat." he said coolly.

He left to get some lunch. Sakura's jaw dropped. "Uh...Ill go help him..." she said and ran to Sasuke before Ino could say anything.

"What if we did! Sasuke! It was fake! It didnt mean anything!" Sakura said. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. "What? We did make out. Oh come on. You didnt enjoy messing up my hair? I was a good kisser right?" Sauske said. "My first one too." he added.

Sakura blushed. "Well..ya I like messing up your hair. Its cute like that. I..was your first kiss?Are you sure? A cute guy like you has never kissed another girl?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head. He turned to the pizza hiding his blush. _She thinks Im cute?..._

"Uh..what about you? I bet you have been kissed before." he said. Sakura shook her head. "The only guy that kissed me was my dad...oh and my cousin Jordan."(its the wanna be. lol brittany)

Sasuke glanced at her. She wasnt smiling. "What? You upset that I was your first kiss?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No..its not you...my dad...I shouldnt of said that..." she said quietly.

Sasuke looked down at her. She turned away, and covered her face with her hair. Sasuke held her hand. "Sakura...tell me..." he said.

Sakura shook her head. Sasuke brushed her hair away from her face. Tears strolled down her face. "Sakura...did I do something?" Sasuke asked worried.

Sakura shook her head, and jumped into Sasuke's arms. "My dad..." she cried. Sasuke was confused. "My parents died in a car crash...a drunk driver. It wasnt their fault Sasuke! They didnt deserve to die! To abandon their only daughter...to break her heart..."she said quietly.

Sasuke put his hands around her. He didnt know what to do other than hug her. _Sakura...both our parents killed...shses really upset...now I know not to ever mention her parents..._

Sakura stopped crying and looked up at him. "Im such an idiot. Crying over you like your my boyfriend...im sorry..." she said. She turned around, but Sasuke wouldnt let go.

"Your not an idiot. If you need to cry, Im here. Im here no matter what Sakura" he said quietly. Sakura turned around and gazed into his eyes again.

She could see the love he was giving to her. She smiled and hugged him. Sasuke lifted her chin up. "I love you Sakura..." he said. Slowly their lips met. Like the gaze, the kiss was like no one around them.

And like the gaze, the bell rang and everyone was gone outside. Sakura broke the kiss and smiled. "I love you too Sasuke..thank you..." she said.

Sasuke just nodded. He looked around and looked back down at Sakura in his arms. "Everytime Im with you, we lose track of time. Lets go outside." Sasuke said.

They left hand in hand. Out side they met their friends and told them that Sasuke and Sakura were one. Ino smiled. "Oh yeah! I was the first to know! I rock!" she said proudly.

School was over and Sakura and Sasuke headed to the gym. There they saw Kurenai with a big box. "Here are the decorations for the gym. Go ahead and get wild. Call me when your done."

They both nodded, and dragged the box in the gym. Sakura took out a paper bat. It had black eyes and was smirking.

Sakura giggled. "Im naming this bat Sasuke." she siad. Sauske rolled his eyes. Sasuke put up orange and black streamers everywhere. Sakura put cobwebs everywhere. They set up the tables, and Sasuke put fake spiders on the tables. Sakura was putting stuffed halloween toys on tables.

Sasuke smirked. He slowly walked behind Sakura. He slowly reached out to put the spider on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura spun aorund and poked him in the fore head how Itachi did in the t.v. series. "Ow.." Sauske muttered. "Im not that stupid Sasuke. Besides, I would know its fake. Thats like the oldest trick in the book." she said smirking.

Sasuke just sighed. "Well...we are done. Come on lets go call Kurenai." he said.

Kurenai thanked them and they headed home. Sasuke drove Sakura on his motorcylce.

"So..tell me more about the band thing. You play guitar and sing?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded, making a left turn. "Hm...you said you will have a band practise soon? Can I watch?" she asked. Sasuke just nodded again.

"Cool. Now..stop nodding and answer me. Is Naruto in the band?" she asked. Sauske nodded again.

"Baka. Is Neji in the band?" she asked. Sauske nodded again. Sakura was pissed. "So..you and Shikamaru making out today?" she asked. Sauske nodded.

Then shook his head quickly. "What the hell?" he asked. Sakura giggled. "You werent answering me. Geez. Pay attention next time will ya?" she said.

They made it to Sakura's house. She kissed him on the cheek, blushing lightly. "So..I was right huh?" she asked.

Flashback

_Sakura pinched him. "I think Im about to die. Your touch poisened me." Sakura said sarcastically._

_Sasuke pouted. "Ouch. That pinch and those words hurt." Sakura giggled. "You look cute like that you know." Sasuke blushed._

_"Oooohhh...Did I just see you blush?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his hair over his face. He was blushing even more. "No..."_

_Sakura poked him playfully. "I think Sasuke has a crush on me!" Sakura said._

End of Flash back

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What ever. Band practise is after school in the gym okay?" he said. Sakura nodded.

a/n: hope you liked that chapter...reviews pelase


	7. Band and the Play practice

Chapter Seven

Band and the Play practice

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-" Sakura's alarm clock just fell out the window 'accidentally' "Oopps..well I needed a new alarm clock anyways..." she said to her self.

It was a cold Wednesday morning. "Hmm...whats happening today snowflake?" Sakura asked her kitten while she stroked her fur.

"Sasuke's badn practice thing...and on friday is the halloween dance...I guess Im going with Sasuke." Sakura said happily.

She took a shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth and headed down stairs. While waiting for the toast to pop up, she looked out side her window.

It was windy out. Leaves fell gently on the side walk. She saw a small figure. A dog. When she looked more closely, she saw it was Marshmallow.

"Marshmallow...then Sasuke must be out side.." she said. She took he toast and her backpack and headed out side.

"Hey Sasuke! Wait up!" she said. Sasuke stopped and turned around. He just nodded for a hello.

Snowflake ran back inside the house when she saw Marshmallow. Marshmallow barked, then tried to chase after the cat, but Sasuke picked him up and started walking again.

Sakura caught up with Sasuke and she said a quick "Good morning" and it was silent. Sakura being a very talkative person, had to start a conversation.

"So...the dance is on Firday..." she said. Sasuke nodded. "We are going together right?" she asked.

Sasuke let Marshmallow on the ground again. "I dunno. I wasnt planning on going..." he said.

Sakrua crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine then..I will be a single girl at a party with disgusting men there, and you dont know what will-" she was stopped my Sasuke's hand.

His eyes were serious. "Dont say any more. I was really pissed when that guy tried to touch you. Ill come with you..Just shut up.." he said.

Sakura nodded and bit frightened by Sasuke's hand. He had a strong grip. She pointed to his hand in stead of asking for him to let go since she couldnt speak.

Sasuke let go, and muttered, "sorry.." Sakura smiled. "Its okay. Now I have my Sauske kun to be there with me!" she said happily clinging on to Sasuke's arm.

Marshmallow didnt really know what was going on, but saw Sakrua clinging to his master and smiling. So he barked joyfully.

Once they made it to the school grounds, Sakrua bent down to Marshmallow. "Oh no! What are we going to do with Marshmallow Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke whistled and Marshmallow walked up to his master. Sasuke bent down and pet his ears.

"Go home." was all Sauske said. Marshmallow barked and walked back from where they came from.

Sakura blinked a few times but just shook her head. "Come on! We are going to be late." Sasuke said a few meters in front of her.

Sakura headed to the drama room. One of the few classes that Sasuke wasnt in. The only people she knew in this class was Neji, and another person she met who was a friend of Hinata's, Kiba.

She sat down next to Neji, which was the only spot left. She waved to him, but he just noddded like Sasuke. She never understood why Neji was in the DRAMA room. So she decided to ask. "Um..I dont want to be rude..but your interested in drama? Your dont really look like the type..." she said.

Neji sighed. "That you might ask that sooner or later. My uncle says I need to..I dont know..he just made me sign up for this..." he said.

Sakura nodded. Asuma came through the doors with a small book. Sakura looked at the cover.

'Sleeping Beauty' Sakura's eyes widened. She nudged Neji. "Did you see the cover?" she asked.

Neji looked up. When he read it, he slumped down in his desk. "This sucks..." he muttered.

"Alright. As you can see, we are going to act the play Sleeping Beauty. Girls line up over here and you will say a line from Sleeping Beauty. Boys on this side and the same with prince. I will choose which character will be for you. Lets go!" he said clapping his hands.

"I will not touch the needle..." Sakura said. Everyone in the class watched her. _Her actions are really good_ Neji thought.

Sakura moved around a lot. Everyone clapped once she was done. "Great job Sakura. You are our Sleeping Beauty." Asuma said.

After a while it was Kiba's turn. "Um..I..I..have to..kiss the...uhh...?" he stuttered. Asuma shook his head. "Are you stage fright?" he asked.

FLASHBACK

_Little Kiba at the age 6 was playing the prince that kissed Sleeping Beauty. He bent down to the girl. But froze. _

_The girl nudged him. "Come on Kiba! You have to kiss me! Dont ruin the play.." she whispered quietly._

_Kiba nodded. He took a step closer, but tripped on something. He fell on top of the girl, and she screamed. She pushed Kiba off. Kiba flew back into the curtains and all the props in the back fell down. _

_Everyone booed him. Kiba stood up. He didnt know what to do other than bow. But he fell head first off the stage._

"Well...I uh...you could say Im not good at acting..." he said. Asuma nodded.

Next was Neji. _Im only doing this becuase i want a good grade. A GOOD GRADE!_ he thought.

He sighed. "I must kiss this..sleeping beauty..he said.

Asuma cried in joy. "We have our prince! Good job Neji!" he said. All the girls drooled at Neji.

He went and sat down next to Sakura. Sakura didnt know he could be so good. "Wow Neji! Your really good! How did you do that so well?" she asked. Neji just shrugged.

FLASHBACK

_Four 9 year olds were sitting at the park on a bench. Neji,Tenten,Naruto, and Kiba. They were playing truth or dare._

_It was Tenten's turn. "Neji! Truth or dare?" she asked. Neji chose dare. "I dare you to..show us a little play next week, and it better be good! Spend all your free time practicing!" she said. _

_Neji crossed his arms and shook his head. "No way! Thats like such a long dare Tenten!" he said._

_Naruto stood up. "Too bad Neji! You know how evil Tenten will get if you dont do something she wants! Come on! We will all have to pay for it!" he said._

_Tenten glared at Naruto, but nodded. "Just 2 imn. long or something!" Tenten said. Neji sighed. "Fine." _

_The next week Neji came back to the park to meet his 'friends'. "This is my play. Its called the tree." Neji climbed a tree and did his play up there. _

_The other 3 kids could hardly see anything. Neji finished quickly. "Hey! We couldnt see anything!" Kiba said. Neji shrugged. "Your problem."_

END OF FLASHBACK

But even though no one saw Neji, he was really good. "Well, we have everyone's part. I suggest the 2 main characters should practice together." Asuma said.

Neji and Sakura nodded. It was time for a break, so Sakura and Neji left out together to find the others.

They just waited at the soccer field bench. "Hey Neji, Sauske said there is going to be a band practice today." Sakura said.

Neji cocked an eyebrow. "We havent donw one since like 3 years ago." Neji said. "Why is that?" Sakura asked.

"Because Sasuke was dispressed about his parents be dead and all. He wasnt interested in the band anymore..." Neji said.

"What do you think the reason is will start again all of a sudden?" Sakura asked. Neji stared at Sakura. "You."

Sakura blushed. "Me? Why me?" Neji kept staring at Sakura. "Sakura, you have changed Sasuke. The girls told you that already, but really...you have. He acutally talks more..well sometimes...what ever. Why am I saying this?" he said.

Sakura giggled. Neji was talking too much. Well, from the way his attitude is, he was taling A LOT.

Sasuke saw Neji and Sakura, so he walked over. He heared Sakura giggle. _Why is she giggling? Neji...Im not jelous..._

He sat in between Neji and Sakura. Which was a lot of space. Neji likes to sit alone.

"Hi Sauske. Me and Neji were just talking." Sakura said. Sasuke glared at Neji. Neji stood up. "What ever. Im leaving. Bye." Neji said with a nodd to Sakura and a cocked eyebrow to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at Neji leaving. Sakura looked at Sauske and poked him. "Hello? Earth to Sasuke? Did you hear me?" she asked.

Sauske shook his head. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Not even a sorry! What ever. I was saying, me and Neji are going to his house today so we cant come to band practice." she said.

Sasuke stood up. "What! Be right back.." he muttered. He turned around and ran to Neji. Neji sensing Sasuke turned around and blocked the punch Sasuke sent to him.

"Dont try to punch me Uchiha..." Neji said.

Neji glared at Sauske. He let go of Sasuke's hand and left. Sasuke held his hand. "Ow.." he muttered. Neji had a strong grip.

Sakura came running to Sasuke. "Sasuke! What were you thinking! Dont try to punch Neji!" she said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What? You really care for Neji huh? Why dont you go become his girl friend. Im sure he would really like that.." he said.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Neji has Tenten. And I...I have you..if you dont want me...fine..." she said. Sakura ran past Sasuke to the shcool.

Sasuke sighed. "Shikamaru is so right...women are troublesem..." he said. The bell rang. _I will go talk to her at lunch..wait our next class is together..._

Sasuke sat down in his seat. Of course, Kakashi will be late. A boy with dark blond hair sat down beside Sasuke.

"What are you doing? This seat is for Sakura." Sasuke said. The boy pointed to Ino. "Im Ino's seat mate, but I think its Sakura...shes sitting with Ino today." he said.

Sasuke sighed. He saw Sakura and Ino talking. Ino turned her head around and had a why-did-you-do-that?-shes-hurt face.

Ino turned back to Sakura. "Sakura. I see you dont know very much about guys. When you said your going to Neji's house...well Sasuke is very protective. Your Sasuke's girlfriend. He wont let you go to any guy's house with out asking. Which would probably be a no." Ino said.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke. He looked really bored and annoyed by that boy. "Well..its not my fault! Me and Neji are Sleeping Beauty and the prince!" Skaura said.

Ino put her hand over Sakura's mouth. "What! Dont say that so loud! Sasuke could hear you. Sleeping Beauty? This really sucks...He will die if he knew Neji will kiss you..." Ino said.

"Your right...but I dont want to fail.." Sakura said. Ino nodded. "Um...the day they show the play to the school...Sasuke will be sick!" Ino said.

Sakura didnt think it would work. "How? Sasuke doesnt get sick fast. And even if he does, he will recover fast..." Sakura said.

Kakashi finally arrived. "Well...you see..I was late because I was talking to Asuma..." Kakashi said.

No one shouted LIAR, because it sounded true. "Anyways, since you finally belive me, there will be a play called Sleeping Beauty. In 2 weeks we will see Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuuga as the main characters." Kakashi said.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked over at Sakura. Sakura hid her face. Ino moved around so Sauske couldnt really see Sakura.

Class was over after a while, and Ino and Skaura ran to the cafateria. Sakura and Ino arrived panting. "At least we lost Sasuke.." Ino said.

And there was Sasuke. Behind them. "I didnt get lost Ino. Dont worry." Sauske said coldly.

Sakrua gulped. _Its now or never...rather choose never..._

"S..Sasuke...you see..um..it wasnt my fault! Im just good at acting! I dont want to fail. Heck, if I could choose, I would rather not kiss Neji. Please Sasuke! I dont want to leave you." Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed. He walked up to Sakura and embraced her with a hug. Sakura didnt return it. She was too confused. "I know." was all Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and hugged him back. Ino clapped her hands together happily. "Yay! I knew you guy couldnt leave each other! Im like Sasuke and Sakura are so good together! They couldnt break up! Then it would be so bad! Like so so bad! So so so bad! So so so so bad! So so-" Sasuke stuffed a doughtnut into her mouth.

"Ya me and Sakura are together. Now go be together with the most troublsem guy you know." Sasuke said, and he and Sakura left to fine a table.

Ino blushed and did what Sasuke told her. "Shikamaru!" Ino said. She climbed up the tree where Shikamaru was sitting.

"Hey Shika. You watching the clouds again?" she asked. Shikamaru nodded. Not far away, Temari was watching them.

"Um..so Shika, do you want to eat lunch with me?" she asked quietly. Shikamaru looked down at the blushing Ino. She was looking at the ground.

_Shes asking me to eat lunch with her? whoa... better take this as my chance...but temari..._

Although love was troublsem, Shikamaru had TWO crushes. Temari and Ino.

Shikamaru kept his cool. He sighed. "Sure." he said and jumped down. Ino blushed.

She jumped down and put her hands on her hips. "Sure? Isnt it too troublsem?" she asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Nah. Not with you." he siad coolly. Ino blushed. Temari's jaw dropped. _Dam...I have to ask Shikamaru before she does._

Shikamaru was heading to the washroom. He had to think for a bit before eating with Ino. Shikamaru saw a figure standing in the shadow. He sighed.

"What do you want Temari?" he asked. Temari cocked an eyebrow. "Do you have to ruin the fun?" she asked.

Shikamaru was about to go, but Temari placed her hand on his shoulder. "Um..when we...kissed...it wasnt only a dare.." she said.

Shikamaru blushed lightly and just turned to leave again. But she took his hand this time. "Shikamaru..." she said.

Shikamaru turned around. She was blushing slightly. Ino saw what was going on and entered the scene.

"Will you be my boyfriend Shikamaru?" Temari and Ino asked at the same time. Shikamaru blushed. Ino and Temari glared at each other.

"TEMARI!"

"INO!"

They said at the same time. Ino stood in a fighting stance. "You sand demon!" Ino said.

Temari took out her fan and was in a fighting stance too. "I think your talking about my brother, slut." she said cooly.

Ino's eyes widened. She ran to Temari, and Temari was ready. Shikamaru ran to them and caught Ino.

"Ino! Stop! You guys. Both of you, stop it." he said. Temari closed her fan. Ino stopped. Neji was watching the whole scene and was suprised Shikamaru got off his lazy ass for the girls.

_Suppose he likes them. Ha..._ he thought.

Temari and Ino looked at Shikamaru. "About my question Shikamaru?..." they both asked at the same time. Shikamaru scratched his head.

"Uh..." Neji came to save him. "Hey Shikamaru. I need to talk to you about cockroaches." Neji said.

Code for guys: Im here to save your butt.

Shikamaru nodded. "Sorry girls..bye." he said quickly, and the guys left. Temari and Ino glared at each other and headed back to eat their lunch.

"Thanks for saving my ass." Shikamaru said. Neji nodded. "You gotta choose Shikamaru. and be gentle..." he said.

School was over and the guys headed to Sasuke's house. Neji and Sakura headed to Neji's house.

Neji's house was more of a mansion like Sasuke's. Neji lived with Hinata, but she left them to practice. By the way, Kiba is a king. Sleeping Beauty's father.

Sakura practiced the part where the fairies warn her about her 17th birthday and the needle.

Sakura need a fairy to act the part, and Neji was the fairy. Sakura fell to the floor laughing.

"OMG NEJI! I have never heard that voice before!" Sakura laughed. Neji blushed lightly. "What ever. Im just doing this because you need it."

Sakura nodded a thanks and they continued practicing.

At the mansion, Sasuke pluged in his guitar. Naruto played drums, Neji who wasnt here, played bass guitar. Shikamaru said the band was too troublsem. Gaara was back up singer with a guitar when Sasuke didnt use it. But when Sasuke did use the guitar, Gaara would play the key board.

Right now Sasuke wasnt using his guitar, so Gaara used his own guitar.

"Okay. Lets do it again." Sasuke said. Gaara sat down. "Sasuke. Naruto is tired. If Naruto is tired, we lose our beat." Naruto nodded. "Im tired alright." he said.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Break for 5 min." he said. Gaara tuned his guitar. "So..we havent done this for a while...whats our band called?" Gaara asked. Naruto stood up. "I know! The ramen lovers!" he said.

Gaara kicked Naruto's shin making him fall down. "Dont make up names that we are not going to use. Be serious." he said. Naruto winced in pain. "I was serious.."

Sasuke sipped his water. "What about...Deadly 4?" he said. Gaara shrugged. "Maybe. Or something like that..."

Naruto nodded. "Ya. Something to do with 4 because theres 4 members in the band...I like that name Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Come on Gaara. You never choose on anything. Its not perfect." Sauske said. Gaara sighed. "Fine. Deadly 4 it is."

They got up and Naruto counted them in. "1, 2, 3, go!"

**_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables_**

I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)   
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing 

**_  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel   
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror_**

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

Solo

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables 

**_  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel   
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror_**

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when   
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when 

Gaara fell onto the couch. "Whoa. That was good. Im tired." he said. Sasuke nodded and sipped his water again.

Neji and Sakura were doing really well. Sakura layed on the couch with her eyes closed. Neji bent down.

"I must kiss this..sleeping beauty." he said. Slowly, Neji moved to Sakura's lips. He got closer until...

Sakura shot straight up. She hit Neji's fore head. Neji stood up rubbing it. She blushed. "S..sorry Neji." she said. Neji nodded.

He sat down next to her. "I c..cant do this." she said. Neji nodded. "Its alright. Sasuke right?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Thanks Neji. But what are we going to do? I dont want to fail.." Sakura said.

They both thought. Finally Sakura thought of something. "You can open your pony tail, so your hair can cover our faces. We dont have to really kiss." she said.

Neji shook his head. "Im keeping my hair tied up. We can move the table you will lye on so no one from the audience can see us not kissing." Neji said.

Sakura nodded and smiled happily. She gave Neji a hug. "Good thinking Neji!" she said.

Neji just froze. Sakura feeling him being suprised by her actions and not really hugging her back, let go. "S..sorry." she said.

Neji just nodded and got up. "See you tomorrow Sakura." he said. Sakura nodded. She headed out the door but stopped. "Its a good thing we arent going to kiss. Sasuke would try to beat up, and Tenten would get really pissed at me. See ya!" she said.

a/n: hope you liked that chapter. pretty long. uhh...lets see. right. the song was from Nickleback. "Someday" review please!__


	8. The accident kiss

Chapter Eight

The accident kiss

Sasuke woke up to the sound of the birds. We was a light sleeper. "Its Thursday...tomorrow is the dance..." he said.

Itachi was walking by Sasuke's room and stopped. "The dance? You going with Sakura? Is the band going to play?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded for all the questions. He got up and took a shower. He wasnt really hungry, so he skipped breakfast.

He was about to leave, when a piece of toast hit the back of his head. He turned around a bit annoyed.

Itachi grinned sheepishly. "I ment to throw it onto my plate...I guess I missed..." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

He turned to leave and another piece of toast hit his head. "Stop throwing toast at me!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Eat something Sasuke. You need your strength. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Itachi said.

Sasuke sighed. "Not hungry..." he quickly opened the door, but got hit by a cheerio. "ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled back as he left.

He could hear Itachi laugh. He arrived at school, and saw Sakura chatting with Hinata. Neji was near by throwing rocks at a tree.

Sasuke walked over to the girls. "Hey Sakura." he said. Sakura hugged Sasuke. "Good morning!" she said.

Sasuke blushed lightly. He looked at Hinata. She was eating...toast. Hinata smiled. "Do you want some?" she asked Sasuke.

Sasuke took the toast and smushed it under his foot. "DIE!" he yelled. Sakura slowly walked back to Hinata and Neji came to them.

"S..sasuke?" Sakura said. Neji cocked an eyebrow. "Man, I didnt know you have a problem with toast..." he said.

Sasuke just realized what he did and blushed. "Uh...sorry...my brother threw toast at me this morning, and Im annoyed by it." he said.

Sakura and Hinata giggled. Neji smirked. The bell rang, and they headed to their classes. Sasuke headed to his class with Neji. Math.

Naruto saw Sasuke and waved to him. "HEY SASUKE! COME SIT BESIDE ME!" Naruto yelled.

Mizuki threw a peice of chalk at Naruto. "Dont disrupt the class Mr.Uzumaki." he said.

Naruto's hair was white and chalky. He could hear Hinata giggle. He blushed. Sasuke decided to sit by Neji instead. Hinata and Naruto sat by each other.

Hinata was blushing like mad, when he asked her if he could borrow a pencil. "S..sure.." she said.

Naruto smiled. With his blue bright eyes, and a happy attitude, he made Hinata feel weak in the knees. Now he just smiled at her. She blushed even more.

"Hinata? Your red. Do you have a fever? Can I help somehow?" Naruto asked. HInata shook her head. "Im o..okay." she said cooling down a bit.

Naruto just nodded. Sasuke watched the whole scene. _That dobe doesnt know she likes him. What a loser..._

The bell rang, and everyone headed out. They boys were playing basketball. The girls were near them watching the game, and chatting.

"Im so bored! Lets do something!" Temari said. Tenten nodded. "Lets go ask the boys if we could play basketball!" she said.

Sakura and Hinata shook their heads. "No way! I suck!" Sakura said. Hinata nodded. Tenten shot her fists in the air. "Come on! Im feeling hyper and energetic! Who wants to go!" Tenten asked.

Temari nodded. "Me! Im going to kick they guys' ass." she said. Ino stood up. "Im in!" she said.

Hinata and Sakura still shook their heads. "We will watch from here. You guys go." Sakrua said.

The other 3 girls shrugged and made their way over to the guys.

"Hey Neji! Can we play?" Tenten asked. Neji shrugged, and passed her the ball. Naruto blocked the pass and shot the ball in the net.

"No girls! Your being soft Neji!" he said. Neji glared at Naruto. "Soft? Your so dead.." he said.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Did I say soft? I ment...uh...roft..?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and took the basketball. He passed it to Temari.

"Show me how good you are." he said. Temari smirked. She walked a bit pass half court and threw the ball. It went into the net.

She cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What ever. Wheres Sakura?" he asked.

Ino pointed to Sakura and Hianta. Sauske walked over to them. "Come on Sakura. Play with us." he said with puppy dog eyes.

Sakura sighed. "Fine. I cant resist those. Come on Hinata, you too." Hinata stood up.

They walked back finding Naruto and Temari fighting. "I just shot from half court! What do you mean Im not good enough!" Temari yelled.

Naruto sighed. "Fine! But your not on my team!" he said. Temari smirked. "Then your team will get your ass kicked." she said. Naruto dragged Sasuke over to him. "I have Sasuke! So you will get your ass kicked!" he said.

So the teams were:

Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Hinata vs. Temari,Ino,Neji and Tenten. A for Shikamaru...well it was too troublsem.

Naruto and Neji did rock,papaer,scissors and Neji won, rock and scissors. So Njei started off with the ball.

"Who chose Naruto to represent our team?" Sasuke asked. The girls shrugged. Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned.

Neji dribbled the ball down half court, but Sasuke took the ball. He dribbled it up to the net, but Tenten and Temari were in his way. So he passed it over to Naruto, who did a lay up and shot.

Tenten had the ball, and dribbled her way pass Sakura, and passed it to Temari, when she saw Naruto heading to her. Temari jumped up and did a dunk.

Soon it was 38-40 Sasuke's team winning. Sasuke had the ball, and dribbled it up to half court.

Neji stopped him, and brought it back. He passed the ball to Ino, who got blocked by Hinata. She didnt really know what to do, so passsed it to Sakura.

Sakura did a lay up and jumped up to shoot. A bunch of eighth graders ran past Sakura. She got pushed and fell back. Neji was behind her and they bumped forward into each other. They kissed. Both of them quickly stopped it.

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke not knowing it was an accident was angry. he was holding the ball. He stared at Sakura, and bounced the ball really hard on the ground.

Sauske walked away. Sakura ran after him, but Naruto stopped her. "The bell is going to ring. Leave him alone for now." Naruto said.

Tenten kenw it was an accident, so she wasnt really angry. She walked up to Neji. She ruffled his hair.

"What a good boy! You stopped the kiss quickly. I thought you would enjoy that." she said. Neji shook his head and held Tenten's hand.

"I only enjoy it with you." he said coolly. Tenten blushed and kissed him on the cheek. The bell rang, and everyone headed to their next class.

Sakura headed to Science. Ino sat down beside Sakura, and noticed her staring at Sasuke. "Its okay Sakura. It was an accident." Ino told her.

Sakura kept staring at Sasuke. "I know. But he still will be pissed..." she said. Ino looked at Sakura. _She really loves him...if Sasuke doesnt listen, I will make him... _Ino thought.

(a/n: i dont feel like writing about science class, so lets skip to lunch)

Sakura sat at an empty table, waiting for Sasuke. Ino sat at a table near her, and gave her a thumbs up. Sakrua nodded as a thanks.

Ino saw Sasuke enter the cafateria. Shikamaru sat down beside Ino. "Hey. I came here to make up for the other day." Shikamaru said. Ino put her hand up infront of her. Shikamaru was suprised. She kept staring at Sakura.

"Okay thanks. But Im busy now." she said. Shikamaru smiled lightly. _She really cares for Sakura...shes a really good friend... _Shikamaru thought.

Sasuke walked by Sakura like she was dirt. "Sasuke...sit please..." Sakura said. Sasuke sighed and sat down.

"Listen...that kiss...it ment NOTHING. You know that dont you? Because if you didnt..you dont know me...and how much I love you.." she said.

Sasuke stood up. "I guess I dont know you.." he said. Sakura was about to cry. Ino stood up. Shikamaru watched.

"Listen Sasuke! That girl just told you the truth, and is about to cry. What do you do? You tell her you dont know her! What a piece of crap!" Ino said. Sasuke was a little shocked to see Ino like this. Same with Shikamaru.

"Maybe I was right about what I thought. You are a piece of crap! I knew you were cold, but I enver saw Sasuke Uchiha be this mean to his girl friend. What has gotten into you Uchiha! If your like this, I dont think you deserve Sakura. You dont deserve anyone!" Ino said angrily.

Sasuke just stared at Ino, then turned to leave. "Maybe your right..." he muttered and left. Ino was about to go, when Shikamaru held her back. "Ino...I gotta say, your a good friend to Sakura, to stand up for her, but you ahve to stop now." Shikamaru said.

Ino turned around and had tears in her eyes. "Shikamaru! Lok at her! Look at Sakura!" Ino sobbed onto Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru looked at Sakura.

She had her head down on the table. Her hair was messed up. Tears strolled down her face. He could hear her mutter "S..sasuke.." over and over again.

"He broke her heart Shika! I tried! But hes just so stubborn!" Ino cried. Shikamaru nodded. "Your right. I will talk with him Ino." he said. Ino looked up. She smiled and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek. "Thanks Shika.." she said.

Shikamaru blushed, but nodded. He left Ino, and sat down beside Sakura. "Sakura...are you alright?" he asked. Sakura shook her head still crying. She turned to look at Ino.

Ino nodded. Sakura flung her arms around Shikamaru's neck. (FRIEND TO FRIEND) "Shikamaru! W..why is h..he l..like this?" Sakura asked/cried.

Shikamaru just stared into space. "He loves you Sakura...but he doesnt know that sometimes when you kiss, it doesnt mean you will always like it." Shikamaru said.

Sakura stopped crying and wiper away her tears. Ino sat down next to her. Sakura held Ino's hand. "Thanks guys…" Sakura whispered. Ino smiled at Shikamaru. He blushed.

A/N: I know some people might be angry at ino for calling sasuke crap but what ever. Review please!


	9. Halloween dance part 1

Chapter Nine

Halloween dance part 1

Sakura woke up a bit worrie of the day. Friday. The dance day. Yesterday, Sasuke and Ino had a fight.

She did her daily routine, and walked to school. She saw Sasuke's motorcylce, but she didnt bother to look at it too much.

She arrived at school, greeted by Ino, and Shikamaru. "Hi Sakura. Are you feeling alright?" Ino asked concered for her friend about yesterday's incident.

Sakura nodded, and smiled to reasure her friends that she was okay. But deep down, she was nervous to face Sasuke.

Shikamaru had talked to Sauske before Ino arrived. "Hey Sasuke. Whats wrong with you? I know you wouldnt make Sakura cry." he said a bit angrily.

Sasuke looked away. Shikamaru knew his eyes were filled with sorrow. "Hn." was all Sasuke replied. Shikamaru sighed. "Dont make this troublsem Sasuke. If you apologize, she will forgive you. If you dont, she is better of without you." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke was sitting up in a tree, staring down at Sakura. Sakura noticed him staring down at her, but did nothing.

Shikamaru noticed this too, but didnt say anything. _Sasuke knows he hurt Sakura...now he is hurt too... _Shikamaru thought.

"So...Shikamaru...will you...uh...go...to..." Ino blushed. Sakura smiled. Shikamaru blushed.

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow. "Yes Ino? Are you going to stutter all day long? This will be troublsem..." he said.

Ino punched him playfully. "Shut up. Willyougotothedancewithme?" she mumbled out.

Shikamaru sighed. "Could you say that again?" he said. Ino blushed. "Will you go to the dance with me?" she asked.

Shikamaru blushed. Sakura giggled. But he kept his cool. "Fine...but it will be troublsem..." he said.

Sakura smiled. _What a cover up. I know he enjoyed this moment..._ Sakura giggled to herself.

The bell rang, and Sakura headed to socials. _No...Im seated by Sasuke... _Sakura said.

And there Sasuke was. Sitting at his desk, playing with his pencil. Sakura took a deep breath, and walked over.

"Hi Sasuke.." she said quietly. "Hn." he said. Sakura sat down, and took her text book out.

Kakashi sensei was late again, so everyone chatted. "Why are you taking notes. Kakashi wont be here for another 15 min." Sasuke said not looking at Sakura.

Sakura paused. She didnt face Sasuke. "Why do you care? I just want to get a head start." she said.

Sasuke smirked. _She always does that. Something bothering her, she covers it up with school work. _Sasuke thought.

Sakura made a mistake, and she needed an eraser. She checked her stuff, but she didnt have one.

"Um...could I borrow an eraser?" she asked Sasuke still not looking at him. Sasuke passed her his eraser.

She noticed somethign written on it, but didnt read it. She passed it back. "Thanks.." she muttered.

Sasuke passed it back. "Did you read it?" he asked. Sakura looked up. She took the eraser. On it, it wrote:

_Im sorry, for being dumb and stupid, and an idiot, and so on. I wish I had an eraser to erase my mistakes. Love Sasuke. If you want to love me again._

Sasuke looked up at Sasuke. He was sitting beside the window. Just staring outside. Sakura placed the eraser down on his desk.

"What is this for?" she asked. Sasuke gazed into her eyes. "Im sorry Sakura. Please forgive me for being stupid. I cant help but care for you. Someimtes I can and I will get over protective." he said.

Sakura placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Why Sasuke? Why dont you even listen to what I have to say? You made me cry, and you dont even listen to my explanation. It wasnt mine or Neji's fault!" she said, on the verge to cry.

Sasuke walked back to his desk and sat down. He faced Sakura. His eyes were filled with lonliness, and emptiness.

He reached down to Sakura's hand and held it. He brought it to his cheek. His hands were cold.

"Go ahead. Slap me. I deserve it. I dont listen to anyone when I care. When I care about people I love. Im an idiot. Its a stupid habbit. When I didnt listen to you for something like that, thats means I love you the most. Slap me." he said.

Sakura shook her head, and plaecd her hand down on her lap.

"No Sasuke. I wont slap you. But I will do this." she said. She leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke opened his eyes in shock.

Sakura stopped the kiss, and smiled. "I love you Sasuke. Next time listen to me, or I wont slap you, but Ino will." she said.

Sasuke smiled. "I love you too Sakura." he said. Sakura smiled again. "About the play...Neji is going to tilt the table Im lying on, so no one will see us not kissing." she said happily.

Sasuke nodded. He felt a lot better knowing that Sakura wont kiss anyone but him.

Kakashi sensei entered the room with his face in his little book. "Hey. Sorry I was late. There was a ladder in my way, and you know what they say. I had to go the other way, so it took me longer." he said.

"LIAR!" the class shouted. Kakashi sighed. "Why dont you ever belive me?" he said shaking his head.

The break came, and Sasuke and Sakura left hand in hand. Ino and Shikamaru were the first to see them.

"Yay! The ice cube apologized!" Ino cried happily. Shikamaru smirked, "So you listened to my advice eh?" he said to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks.." he said. Everyone joined them, and they were talking about the dance.

"Hey dobe, who are you going with?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well, uh.. you see...I dont have anyone yet..." he said.

Sasuke snorted. "What a loser." he said. Naruto glared at Sasuke. "IM NOT A LOSER. Hey...Hinata, will you go to the dance with me!" Naruto said blushing. HInata was red as Sasuke's favourite tomato.

She nodded nervously. Naruto shot his fists into the air. "YAY! Hianta is going to the dance with me! Im the luckiest guy alive!" he said running around.

Hinata blushed even more, and fiddled with her fingers. Temari walked over to Shikamaru and Ino. "Hey Shika, wanna go to the dance with me?" Temari asked with a light blush.

Shikamaru blushed faintly. "Uh..." he said. Ino stepped in front of Shikamaru. "IM going with Shika!" she said proudly.

Temari's jaw dropped. She sighed. "Fine..okay..but Shika ows me a dance. Dont you remember when he kissed Shika?" Temari said.

Shikamaru blushed. Ino glared at Temari. "IT WAS A DARE!" Ino said. Temari waved a good bye to Shika, and smirked at Ino. "Half of it was a dare..see ya" she said, and left to talk with Tenten.

Shikamaru blushed even more. Ino glared at Shikamaru. "Shika! Did you enjoy it!" she asked him.

Shikamaru blushed. Wow. Hes blushing a lot today.

"Uh...thats a personal question..." he said. Ino folded her arms. Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Ino. We are going to the troublsem dance together. Who knows what might happen there." he whispered in her ear, and walked over to the guys.

Ino froze, then blushed lightly and walked over to the girls.

When school was over, the girls ran home, getting ready for the dance.

Since it was a halloween dance, they didnt wear to formal clothes.

Sakura wore a pink top, with a black mini skirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun, but all in all she looked great.

Hinata wore a red top, with a red and black skirt up to her knees. She wore a necklace that Naruto gave to her in 10th grade, hoping he would notice it.

Tenten wore a blue tank top, with a black jacket over it. She also wore a black tight jeans. Her hair was in buns as usual.

Ino was wearing a light blue spaghettie (dunno how to spell that!) top, with a darker blue jacket over it. She wore a blue mini skirt, and her hair was in a high pony tail like usual.

Sasuke wore a black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, with shite shorts. Neji wore a blue shirt. But he put on a black hoddie sweat shirt.

Shikamaru wore a green shirt, with a black vest. Naruto wore an orange shirt, with black pants, and he paint faced his face. Orange face paint over his whiskers. (dont know how to spell that too!)

He painted black designs down the side of his face. He grinned satisfied with his look, and headed to Hinata's house.

Sasuke brought his limo for Sakura. She sat down beside Sasuke in the fancy car, and looked around.

"Wow..I feel like a princess..." she said quietly. "Thats because you are like one to me." Sasuke said, making Sakura blush.

Naruto drove in his black Saturn car, and arrived at Hinata's house. "Wow Hinata! You look really good!" Naruto said with a slight blush.

"T..thanks Naruto." she said. Neji leaned against the door smirking. _Real smooth Naruto..._

"Hey, I dont feel like getting my car. Can we pick up Tenten with you Naruto?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded.

Finally they all arrived at the dance. "Wow. It looks great!" Ino said. The sand trio came over.

"Hey Gaara. Dont you have a date?" Naruto asked. "No. Like I would go with any of my fan girls..." he said annoyed.

"Speaking of fan girls..." Sasuke muttered.

"SASUKE! YOUR SO HOTT LIKE THAT!"

"GO OUT WITH ME HOTTIE!"

"NO! GO OUT WITH ME!"

"HES GOING OUT WITH ME!"

Sasuke's eyes twitched. He stood up on a chair. "Listen sluts! Im with Sakura, so dont piss me off! To make you happy, and not to bug me tonight, here is a shirt of mine that has gotton small." Sasuke said. He took out his shirt from the bag he brought, and threw it into the air.

The fan girls ran for it. "Good thinking Sasuke." Gaara said. Sasuke smirked. "First of all,. I have more, so you can claim it as yours. And second, its not mine. These are Naruto's when he came over to my house 3 weeks ago." he said. The girls giggled. Naruto blushed.

Gaara and Neji grabbed the bag, and stoof up on a chair. "Stupid fan girls of mine, here is uh...um...Neji you can have this..." Gaara said throwing it to Neji. Neji noticing what it was threw it to the fan girls. Naruto's boxers.

Naruto blushed. "HEY! How did you get that Sasuke!" he said. Sasuke shrugged. "I dunno. Its your clothes. They were in my house." he said.

The girls blushed. Fan girls rushed to it, thinking it was Gaara's. "I acutally feel bad for them." Sakura giggled. Sasuke smirked. "They deserve it." Naruto blushed. "SHUT UP!" he yelled.

**Oo ee oo aa aa,ding dang walla walla bing bang**

**Oo ee oo aa aa, ding dang, walla walla bing bang**

The music was really strange. No one danced except Naruto. Hinata said she was tired, so she didnt dance. Naruto danced everywhere.

Finally the song changed to something not so much humilinating. Sasuke asked Sakura for a dance, and she accepted.

Temari walked over to Shikamaru. "Hey. Wanna dance?" she asked. "Shika hasent even danced with me yet!" Ino said.

Temari shrugged. "You should of asked." and before Shika or Ino could say anything, Temari dragged him onto the dance floor.

Shikamaru didnt really dance, but tap his foot. Temari didnt mind. Ino glared at the two, and ate chips. "Why, she munch, has the nerve to munch, take Shika from me!" Ino said.

Sakura layed her head on Sasuke's shoulder. She closed her eyes. She felt like she was in heaven with Sasuke.

They danced slowly to the music beat. They let their feet do what ever, just enjoying their time together.

Naruto and Hinata were dancing together happily. Everyone time Naruto would spin Hinata, she would blush.

Neji and Tenten were having some sort of weird dance, not going with the beat.

"Oh yeah Neji? Your going down!"

"In your dreams Tenten! Im so going to win!"

"Ya right. Im the queen at this."

"Ya. Your the queen. But Im the king"

Tenten spun around and shook her shoulders. Neji spun Tenten around, and lifted her up in his arms. Tenten giggled. "Put me down Neji! We have a dancing contest!" she said.

Neji smirked. "Yeah. And Im going to win." Tenten shook her head. "Nu uh!" Neji held Tenten's hand, and spun her to him, and spun her out. They were dancing like the 50's. Everyone was a bit frightened, so they just left them in a corner.

a/n: okay, review please. and this is important.

**WHO SHOULD BE WITH SHIKAMARU?**

**INOSHIKA**

**OR **

**TEMASHIKA**

**PEOPLE VOTE, AND I WILL ALSO ASK MY FRIENDS. I WILL UPDATE THE DATA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. IM SORRY IF I CHOSE ONE OF THEM YOU DONT LIKE, BUT IM DOING WUT MOST REVIERS ARE ASKING FOR AND MY FRIENDS**


	10. Halloween dance part 2 and the news

im sorry for temari fans, but ino won by at least 15 to 5 votes. it was a bit hard for me, to make shika and ino a couple, cuz shika had a crush on temari also...

Chapter Ten

Halloween dance part 2 and the news

Ino had enough with Temari dancing with Shikamaru. She calmy walked over to the dancing couple, and hald Shikamaru's arm.

"Shikamaru...can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. Shikamaru nodded. Ino brought him back to her seat, and they sat down.

Ino sighed. "I see you were having fun with Temari..well, I just wanted you to know that...I love you Shikamaru..." she said.

Shikamaru was shocked. "I had a crush on you ever since 8th grade, but I never had the courage to tell you. But if your happier with Temari, thats fine with me..." Ino said, water about to pour down from her eyes.

She stood up covering her face from Shikamaru to see the tears fall. Shikamaru stood up and grabbed Ino's hand.

"Ino..." he said quietly. He brought Ino close to him. Shikamaru wiped the tears from her face. Ino just stood frozen.

"I had a crush on both of you...Temari is cute and all, and I have to admit, I liked the kiss.." he said.

Ino folded her arms. _Like I wanna hear that! Why is he holding me if he doesnt love me?..._

Shikamaru brought her closer and whispered in her ear. "But my crush for you, turned to love..." he said.

Ino blushed. Shikamaru took Ino's hand and brought her to the dance floor. "This will be troublsem, but since its with you, I will dance." Shikamaru said blushing lightly.

Ino smiled. She flung her arms around Shikamaru's neck, and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Shikamaru. Thanks for returning it." she said.

Naruto was hungry after all that dancing, so he brought HInata over to the food table. He sat down with Hinata by his side, enjoying his 4th cup of ramen.

HInata just nibbling on some chips. Naruto smiled at Hinata. "You know, your really cute when you eat like that Hinata!" he said.

Hinata blushed. "Your even more cuter when you blush!" he said. Hinata blushed even more, and turned away. Naruto pouted. "Dont turn away from me Hinata! I want to see your cute face!" he said blushing.

Sasuke still dancing with Sakura, could hear Naruto loudly saying compliments to HInata. "Uh..Sakura, I dont want to leave, but I think I have to help Naruto with something..." he said.

Sakura nodded, and headed for a drink. Sauske grabbed Naruto's arm, and dragged him away from the blushing Hinata.

"Hey! What are you doing Sasuke! I was going to say..." Naruto said then blushed. "I know. But your pushing it for her man. Saying so many things like that is making Hinata nervous. Shes not like Sakura. Shes shy and all. Just get on with it already." Sauske said, and pushed Naruto back.

Naruto sighed. "Here goes nothing..." he said. He walked back to Hinata, who was cooling down.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and grinned. "Hehe. Sorry about that..." he said. Hinata took a sip of her drink. "Its o..okay Naruto." she said, and smiled.

Naruto blushed. _Now its harder...why does she have to be so cute! _he thought.

Naruto sat down and started fiddling with his fingers, and talking to himself quietly. "Is there s..something wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No! Its nothing! Uh...Hinata?" he said. Hinata nodded, telling him to go on.

"I just wanted to say...I like your hair!" he said blushing. He slapped himself mentally. _Nice going! Just say it! _

He took a deep breath. "HinatanotonlydoIlikeyourhairbutIalsolovehowyousmileandlaughandmakemefeelbetterwhenIamsadWhatImtryingtosayisIloveyouverymuch.Willyoubemygirlfriend?" Naruto spilled out.

Hinata tilted her head to the side in confusion. Sasuke watching from afar, smacked his fore head. "Nice going Naruto..." he said.

Sakura tapped him on the shoulder. "What cha doing Sasuke? Spying on Naruto eh?" she said. Sauske jumped back, suprised, then sighed. "Oh. Its you." he said.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Oh, its me? What kind of greeting is that?" she said. Sasuke sighed. "Okay. Sorry. Im trying to help Naruto. He wants Hinata to be his girl friend, and he just mumbled it out." Sasuke explained.

Sakura sighed, and shook her head. "Hes such an idiot. Sasuke...we have a job to do. We will be Naruto and Hinata's matchmakers!" she said happily.

Sasuke sighed. "I wont be able to say no to you will I?" he asked. Sakura shook her head happily. Sasuke sighed. "Fine..."

Neji gave up to Tenten's adorable puppy dog eyes, and said she won the dancing contest. "Who won? Whos the best?" Tenten said.

Neji sighed. "Dont push it. I cant say no to those eyes. Why does everyone have puppy eyes? Even Uchiha." Neji said.

"Why do you call him Uchiha Neji? He doesnt call you Hyuuga." Tenten said. "What ever. Thats how we are..." Neji said.

Tenten sighed. "What ever. Lets go eat. Im hungry." Neji nodded, and they went to the food table. They saw Hinata and Naruto talking.

"Im sorry Naruto, but I didnt understand a word you said." Hinata said. Naruto shook his head. "Never mind...Ill tell you later." he said.

Tenten and Neji greeted the two, and sat down to chat. Sasuke and Sakura decided to join them, since they were tired of dancing.

Temari saw Ino and Shikamaru dancing, and sighed. "I guess mine was just a crush. Ino's was love..." Temari said. She walked over to them, and tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder.

"Hey. So you guys are a couple? Well, Im happy for you. But Shikamaru, me and you are still friends right?" Temari said.

Shikamaru nodded, and brought his hand forward for a shake. Temari smiled, and shook the hand.

Ino smiled, and hugged Temari. "We are friends too right? Becuase if anything happens to me, Shikamaru goes to you." Ino said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Your talking about your death, and I dont even have a say in where Im going to? ow troublsem..." he said.

Temari cocked an eyebrow. "Better me than one of the fangirls, eh?" she said. Shikamaru shook his head.

Temari and Ino punched him. The three of them headed to the group, and joined the chat.

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai walked to the group, and Kakashi spoke. "Yo. Sorry to bother your little group chat thing, but we have news."

Kurenai nodded. "You are going to be going on a trip to Hawaii for one week." (a/n:i really do suck. i dont know how to spell hawaii. i think its right...)

"What about Sleeping Beauty?" Sakura asked. "Your going on the vacation this week, starting on monday to friday. The play will be on the monday after this." Asuma said.

"Lee,Shino,Kiba,Chouji,Gaara, and Kankuro will be joing you to the youthful trip!" Gai said.

The girls were excited for the trip.

Sakura's Imagination:

_Sakura lay on the beach in a pink bikini. Sasuke was walking up to her. He had a blue swimming trunks, with flames._

_He smiled at Sakura, and sat down beside her._

_"Sakura. I love you. Do you wanna go somewhere to eat? Just the two of us." he said winking. Sakura's eyes turned into hearts. _

_"I LOVE YOU TOO SASUKE!" she said. Sasuke leaned in closer, and they shared such a passionate kiss. Sasuke held Sakura close, and held her small waist. _

_"Dont let go of me Sakura" he said._

END

Sakura had her eyes closed and had a smile on her face. She was holding Sasuke's arm, and was squeezing it.

"Sakura. Let go of me!" Sauske said. She was starting to hurt his arm. Sakura opened her eyes and let go of Sasuke. "Some dream..." Sakura said sighing.

Ino's Imagination:

_Ino was sitting on a beach chair watching the sunset. Shikamaru sat down next to her. Ino shivered. Shikamaru took off his jacket._

_"Ino. Do you want my jacket? Are you cold? I could hold you." he said smirking. Ino's eyes turned into hearts._

END

Ino's eyes were also closed. "Ino. Get off my jacket." Shikamaru said poking Ino. Ino opened her eyes, and looked down. She was sitting on his jacket. She got up and sighed. "How troublsem..." she muttered.

Tenten's Imagination:

_Tenten was training on the beach. A figure threw a kunai at Tenten. She had no time to do anything, and it hit her. _

_She fell to the ground. Neji out of no where came to Tenten's aid. "Tenten...I will beat the crap out of that guy." he said. He got up and like he said, he beated up the crap out of that guy._

_He came back to Tenten and kissed her passionate kiss. "I wont let anyone harm you Tenten. Your my girl, and I love you." Neji said smiling. Tenten's eyes turned into hearts at his hott smile._

END

Tenten's eyes were closed and her hands were clasped together. She had a huge smile on her face.

Naruto bumped into Tenten, and she fell down. She opened her eyes. Neji was infront of her. _Neji! Just like what I thought. He came to help me! _

"Hey Tenten. You hurt Naruto pretty badly." he said. He left to help Naruto get up from the crash he fell into the wall.

Tenten glared and got up. She sighed. "Like that will ever happen..." she muttered.

Hinata's Imagination:

_Hinata was making some ramen for Naruto in the kitchen at the island. Naruto came in the kitchen and smiled._

_"Hi Hinata!" he said. He ran over to her, and kissed her on the cheek. Hinata blushed lightly and smiled. _

_She stirred the ramen, and she felt a hand on top of hers. Naruto was behind Hinata, with one hand around her waist, the other on her hand with the spoon thing._

_"I love you Hinata..." he whispered into her ear._

END

Hinata opened her eyes, and saw Naruto in the wall. She saw Neji helping him up. She sighed. "Only a dream..." she said to herself.

A/N: i liked the imagination things. the guys did the opposite. hope you liked it. i probably wont update until after the holidays. or maybe on new years eve, to help me stay awake.

reviews please!


	11. The grave yard and trip

i felt really bored, so i made another chapter! yay! more of sauske's past now, cuz i was bored.

Chapter Eleven

The grave yard, and trip

On Sunday, Sakura got up early because she was excited. "I cant wait to pack!" she said happily.

She packed all her personal stuff, and some casual clothing. She brought a couple of dresses, incase of any occasions there. Now she started to pack beach stuff.

"Hm...even though it probably wont come true, I will bring my pink bikini. Lets see... oh, I love this towel!" she said. Once she was satisfied with her luggage, she headed off to the greenland park where she will meet Sasuke.

Sasuke got up eraly, because he is used to it. He started to pack. He looked around his room for any sign of his brother. Quietly, he snuck a bag of tomatoes with him.

He could hear his brother laugh. Sasuke closed his eyes, waiting for the worse to come.

"Your bringing tomatoes! Sasuke, there will be a lot of stuff there. Like you need tomatoes for a week." Itachi said stepping up from behind Sasuke's bed.

"Shut up. I just like them okay?" he siad with a hint of blush. Itachi laughed his way out of Sasuke's room. "Toast man.." Sauske muttered.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, oh, and more ramen. I guess a shirt. Oh and more ramen!" Naruto said happily packing his suitcase.

Anyways, back to Sakura and Sasuke...

Sasuke was sitting in a cherry blossom tree, waiting for Sakura. He saw a figure approaching.

Sakura sat down on a bench under the tree Sasuke was in. Sasuke decided to sneak up on her. He stopped when he heard her say something.

"Sasuke..." she muttered. Sasuke listened carefully. "Sasuke...that dream I had...should I tell him..." she said.

_Tell me about her dream?... _Sasuke thought confused by words. Sasuke looked down at Sakura. She was crying.

"S..sasuke..." she said. The wind blew, making Sakura's hair move in the wind. Sakura petals flew by her. A beautiful sight. Sasuke's hair blew by the wind in the tree. A petal landed on his shoulder. He picked it up and held it.

Sakura stood up and wiper her tears away. "Stay strong Sakura...maybe a little walk would help..." she said. "I hope Sasuke doesnt come soon..." she said.

Sakura followed a small path that led around the park. Sasuke quietly followed her in the trees.

Sakura picked a pink flower and held it close to her heart. She smiled at the sight. Kids playing in the sand box, girls and boys running around with a kite. Little children playing on the swings, or playing tag.

Sakura followed the path until it lead to a grave yard. She walked around looking for a certain grave.

"Sasuke told me that his parent's body was moved here..." Sakura said to herself. Sasuke silently followed wondering why she was here.

Sakura stopped at 2 graves. She bent down and placed the flower she was holding, on one of the graves. On the grave of Sasuke's mom.

Sasuke sat down on the tree. He watched the girl place the flower down on his mother's grave.

Sakura bowed her head down. "Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno. I just want to thank you two for being grate parents to S..sasuke." Sakura started out. But she started to cry.

"Y..you raised h..him really well. N..now hes a r..really talented g..guy, that I love." she said. "Im s..sorry that it turned out l..like this, but I j..just wanted to say t..thank you." she said.

Sasuke watched the scene with out saying anything.

"I want to t..thank you for r..rasing such a sweet guy, and I w..wish I knew you. I bet Sasuke r..really misses you. I have a..always wanted to meet you. T..to see if his mom was sweet like him, and to s..see if his dad was strong like him." Sakura said. She wiped her tears away, and stood up. She did a final bow, and walked back.

Sasuke just stayed in the tree. Once Sakura was gone, he jumped down to the graves. "Hi. That girl was Sakura. Sakura Haruno. I dont want to hurt her..." Sasuke said, now on his knees.

He put his head in his hands and bent low. "I dont want her to die...Mommy, I love her..." Sasuke said quietly. A tear strolled down Sasuke's face, and landed on the grave.

"Mommy...I dont want Itachi to die...Daddy, Mommy...I need you..." Sasuke said. He cried like a little boy. He hadnt let his feeling out like this since he was seven.

Sakura was watching the scene near by, and now the dirt around her was soaking in tears.

"S..sasuke.." she muttered. Slowly Sakura walked back to the bench like nothing happened.

Sasuke got up, took one last look at the graves, and left. When he arrived at the bench, Sakura was trying her best to smile.

Sasuke sat down next to her. No one spoke. After a while Sakura began. "Sasuke..." she said quietly.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "I uh...had a dream last night." he said looking down. Sasuke nodded his head. _Her dream...the one she was talking about..._

"Well..it first started out as me,you,naruto, and hinata on the beach in the water, but then it got strange. There was this guy, Im not sure if it was a guy, but it looked like one. There was two bodies on the ground. I think they were dead...there was some sort of blue thing, and thats it..." Sakura said looking into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke looked away. "You just saw my parents' death." he muttered. Sakura gasped, and put her hand to her mouth.

"Im sorry Sasuke..." she said quietly. Sasuke held her hand. "Its okay Sakura." he said.

Sakura got up. "Well, tomorrow is the big trip, and I dont want to talk about...uh...so, anyways, are you done packing?" Sakura said happily changing the subject.

Sasuke nodded. "Cool! Me too. I bet Naruto is packing ramen. He loves that stuff!" Sakrua said.

Sasuke nodded. "Where does it all go?.." he said. Sakura shrugged, and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Lets go find the others, and we can do something." Sakura said. Sasuke just let her lead the way.

They arrived at Neji and Hinata's house, but they were still packing. They decided to go to Tenten's house, but she was at a wedding.

They went to Shikamaru's house, but he said it was too troublsem to go out. Ino was busy with the flower shop, and Naruto..well he wanted to enjoy some times with his ramen.

"Well, I guess its just me and you Sasuke!" Sakura said holding his arm. They walked to a small restaraunt, called _The Rose._

They sat down at a table for two, and looked at the menu. "Hm...I will get Tekka Maki thank you!" Sakura said putting her menu down.

"And you sir?" the waiter asked. "Temaki" Sasuke said. The waiter took the menus and bowed down. "Your orders will be arriving shortly." he said.

"Thanks Sasuke for taking me out for lunch." Sakura said with a hint of blush. Sasuke smirked. "Ya, well, you owe me." he said.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "But..I.."she started. Sasuke laughed. "I was just kidding. You should of seen the look on your face." he said. Sakrua blushed. "Shut up." she said.

After a while their orders came, and they finished quickly. Sasuke paid the bill, and they left.

"I should be heading home now Sasuke. Its 3 o'clock. Thanks for everything, bye" Sakrua said with a peck on the cheek. Sasuke started to head home too, when he noticed something. More like someone.

It seemed to be a girl, and 3 guys. She dropped a bag of fruits and vegtables. "Please..l..let m..me go." she said terrified. Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"Hinata..." he muttered. He ran to the scene. "Come on baby, we just want a little-" one of the guys said, but got cut off by a kick in the face by Sasuke. Hinata knowing it was Sasuke, sighed in relief.

The guy flew into the alley wall. "Whos next?" Sasuke said coldly. A big guy glared at Sasuke and ran to him. He threw a punch, but Sasuke easily ducked, and grabbed his foot.

Sasuke lifted him up and threw him to the other guy. A big guy came charging to Sasuke. Sasuke ducked his punched and kicks, and from behind send a kick to his back, which probably did some damage to his spine.

Sasuke threw a punch to his face, which made the guy fly back to the other two guys.

Sasuke shook his head. "What a bunch of losers..." he muttered. He turned to Hinata who was a bit shocked of the fight, but then bowed. "Thanks y..you Sasuke.." she said. She bent down to pick up her bag, and started to clean up the stuff that fell out.

A tomato rolled out, and Sasuke stared at it. Hinata giggled. "You can h..have it." she said. Sasuke quickly took the tomato and put it in his coat's pocket. Hinata giggled.

"Im really g..gratefull that you w..were here Sasuke.Thank y..you." she said with another bow.

"You dont have to bow to me Hinata. Your my friend's girlfriend, or soon to be." Sasuke said, and left. Hinata blushed, and walked away.

The next day, everyone got up at 7:00am, and headed over to the airport. All the senseis were there, exept Kakashi.

"If he doesnt come soon, we are leaving with out him!" Kurenari said. There was a puff of smoke and Kakashi was there. "Yo. Sorry I was late, but there was a black cat, and..." he stopped noticing the glares.

"LIAR!" Ino,Sakura, and Naruto shouted. "Oh well. At least Im here." Kakashi said. They got onto the plane seated:

Sasuke, Naruto

Sakura,Ino

Hinata,Tenten

Neji,Shikamaru

Kiba,Shino

Lee,Chouji

Gaara,Kankuro

Temari shared with some girl from England.

Kurenai, Kakashi

Asuma,Gai

The couples didnt sit together, because the guys would get tired of the girls talking to them.

"Wow Sasuke! Look out the window! Its so cool!" Naruto said with his nose against the window.

"What ever. Just shut up. Im reading." Sasuke said flipping a page in his book.

"I cant wait! Im so excited!" Ino said happily. "We all are. Now maybe you should cool it down, before you turn into a girl version of Naruto." Sakura said giggling.

Ino sighed. "Shikamaru would probably not do anything with me..." Ino muttered. Sakura put a hand on her shoulder.

"Im sure his troublsem little heart will do something." Sakura said smiling. Ino smiled back.

Hinata looked out the window but was quieter than Naruto. "Wow.." she said. Tenten was listening to some music.

Shikamaru was sleeping, while Neji closed his eyes, but was awake.

Kiba and his dog pal, were eating, while Shino...was just sitting like a statue. He could be sleeping...but his sunglasses were in the way, so who knows?

Chouji was eating his chips as usual, and Lee was jumping around in his seat. "This trip is so him and youthful! I will run around Konoha 17 times, if this trip is not hip! Even if it is, I still will run around 17 times!" he said.

Gaara just stared out side with out saying anything. Kankuro was playing with his puppets.

Temari also listened to music like Tenten.

Kakashi was as usual reading his little perverted book, while Kurenari was annoyed that she had to sit with a pervert.

"Why do I have to sit with him?" Kurenai turned around and asked Asuma. "Better being with a quiet guy thatn this loud mouth." Asuma said.

"LEE IS SO RIGHT! This trip shall and will be hip and youthfull!" he said. Kurenari stood up and walked pass Kakashi.

"Me and you sit together, while Gai and Kakashi sit together?" Kurenai said. Asuma nodded. They pushed Gai out, and he sat next to Kakashi.

"ITS SO HIP AND YOUTHFULL!" Gai said. Kakashi looked up from his book. He turned around. "Why did you leave me with this guy?" he said. Kurenai sighed. "Because, your a pervert." she said.

(A/N: I dont know how long it takes to get to Hawaii, but Im just making it 5 hours)

At 12:00, they landed, and they got out onto a bus. The bus drove for 1 hour, and finally at 1:00 they arrived at their destiantion.

A/N: well, actually, im going to be making more chapters in the winter break, because school will come, and i wont have so much time...

review please!


	12. Day one and suprises

Chapter Twelve

Day one and suprises

At 12:00, they landed, and they got out onto a bus. The bus drove for 1 hour, and finally at 1:00 they arrived at their destiantion.

They got off the bus, and thought they reached their destination, until Kakashi stepped forward with a map.

"Alright...we need a boat to get to anohter island. Just for us." Kakashi said. They all looked around and saw that they were on a dock.

They all climbed up onto the boat, and Kakashi still had the map. "Where do we go?" he asked.

Kurenari took the map from him and gave it to the sailor. Or what ever its called. The boat driver.

Everyone sat down and drifted off to sleep. When it was 3:30, the boat stopped. Everyone got up quickly and got off the boat.

"Hey! Where is our senseis!" Naruto yelled. The boat had already started to leave. The four senseis were on the balcony.

Asuma threw 5 keys to them. "Here! We are leaving you guys. Split yourselves up into the cabins!" he said.

Naruto fell onto his knees. "WHAT ABOUT FOOD!" he cried. Kakashi smiled. "Your in the wild Naruto. Go hunt." he said. "Or go check your cabin fridge..." he said quietly. But no one heard him.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "I thought this was vacation! Not like a hunting trip, where you leave us alone!" Sakura yelled.

Kurenai got serious. "Oh, your not alone. You dont know who or what is on this island. Think of this as a social prodject. Do what ever you want, but dont kill each other." she said.

The boat went to far, for anyone to ask anything else. "WE ARE DOOMED!" Naruto yelled. He ran around in circles.

Sasuke stuck his foot out, and tripped Naruto. "Hey!" Naruto said spitting sand out. "Calm down dobe. Its not that hard." he said.

Everyone's stomach growled. "Hehe..Im hungry.." Kiba said. Tenten nodded. "We didnt have any lunch!" she said.

"Its 3:30 now! Lets go hunt!" Naruto said. Sakura laughed nervously. Everyone stared at her.

"Im...uh vegetarian..." she said. Naruto fell over. "Thats nothing...you could eat grass." Sasuke said smirking.

"Haha. Very funny." Sakrua said sarcastically. "Wait! I have an idea! I have ramen!" he said happily.

Sakura smiled. "Thats a reason why its good for you to love ramen so much." Naruto smiled evily. "Ya, but you gotta do what I say for it..." he said.

Sasuke glared at him. "If you say-" Sasuke said but Naruto inturrupted. "No! Like...Sakura, you have to make the fire!" Naruto said evily.

"Um..shouldnt we first check our cabins, incase we have a firidge?" Shikamaru said. Ino nodded. "Shikamaru is the smart one. Lets go." she said.

Sasuke looked at his key. "Who goes with who? There is 5 cabins, and 15 of us...3 per cabin." Sasuke said.

"For the first cabin, we could have me,Shikamaru,and Temari." Ino said. Shikamaru sighed. "Im stuck with 2 troublsem girls..." he said.

"The next cabin could have me,Neji, and...Lee" Tenten said. "Me,Shino, and Chouji will be in cabin 3." Kiba said.

"Sasuke,me and Hinata will be in cabin 4 which leaves, Gaara,Kankuro, and Naruto in cabin 5." Sakura said.

"Im with make up boy! Great..." Naruto muttered. Kankuro glared at Naruto. Everyone ran to their cabincs, and like Shikamaru thought, there was food in the fridge.

"Yay! I dont have to waist my ramen on make up boy!" Naruto said. "You call me make up boy one more time, and I will-" Kankuro started.

"You will what Kankuro?" Gaara asked. Kankruo shook his head. "Nothing..." he said.

Naruto ran to his room, and called top bunk. There was a bunk bed and a sperate bed. "Hey! No fair! I want top!" Kankuro said.

Gaara sighed. "Let Naruto have it Kankuro. Like Shikamaru says, this is troublsem..." he muttered.

Naruto jumped in joy. "I get top bunk!" Kankuro sighed. "Fine..." he muttered.

"I call top!" Temari said. Ino froze. "Uh...there is no top..." she said. Temari went into the room to see what Ino was talking about.

There wasnt a bunk bed, but a big bed, and a small one. Temari ran to the small seperate one. "I call this!" she said.

Ino blushed. "Me and Shikamaru have to..share...?" she said. Temari fell back on her bed laughing.

"You get to sleep with the troublsem guy!" she said. Ino sighed. "This is troublsem..." she muttered.

"Whats troublsem?" Shikamaru asked leaning against the door way. "We have to sleep together.." Ino said.

Shikamaru fell bck onto the floor. "What! Ino...I know we are together, but this is a bit early, isnt it?" he said blushing.

Ino blushed, and punched Shikamaru. "I DONT WANT TO! But there is a big bed..." she said.

Shikamaru rubbed his head where Ino punched. "Well, then you two share the big bed." he said.

Temari shook her head. "Uh...I roll a lot in bed, and I like...punch in the air and stuff...well thats what Gaara told me.." she said.

FLASH BACK

_Temari, Gaara and Kankuro were on a camping trip, and Temari was sleeping, while Kankuro and Gaara were eating roasted marshmallows._

_Gaara went to check on Temari, and sat down next to his sleeping sister. "She seems fine.." Gaara said. Suddenly Gaara got punched by Temari._

_He stood up. "Hey Temari! Geez..you dont have to punch me!" he said. Temari rolled over, and mumbled something like "I want the candy..." Gaara sighed. "Shes asleep...shes more dangerouse sleeping than awake..." he said._

END OF FLASHBACK

Shikamaru and Ino blinked. "Okay...we will share..." Shikamaru said scared of Temari punching him while sleeping.

Tenten was on the top bunk bed with Neji underneath, while Lee had his own bed.

"I call the top bed!" Chouji said. But like cabin one, there was no bunk. Shino quickly walked to the seperate bed. "I get this one.." he said.

Kiba ran to him. "WHAT! I dont want to share with Chouji!" Kiba said. Shino's bugs covered the bed.

Kiba backed away. "Okay...that bed is yours..." he said scared.

"Hey Hinata, can I have the top bunk?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded. They walked into the room finding Sasuke sitting on the top swinging his feet back and forth like a little boy.

"Hi Sasuke! Get out of my bed." Sakura said. Sauske cocked an eyebrow. "Your bed? I get top." he said.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "I dont see your name on it." she said. Sasuke smirked. "Why dont you look closer?" he said.

Sakura looked at the edge near the front, and there was a paper taped to it. Sasuke Uchiha was written on it.

Hinata giggled. "He d..does has his name o..on it." she said. Sasuke stuck his tongue out.

"I win." he said. Sakura sighed, then smiled. "Fine. I cant say no to that cute face." she said placing her bag on the bottom bunk.

Sasuke blushed. "So, lets eat some late lunch." he said. The girls nodded, and headed to the kitchen.

They opened the fridge, and saw a big chicken, eggs, milk, juice, and cheese, ect.

On the table they saw, some bread, a toaster, some fruit, and a note, ect. "Not bad.." Sakura said. Sasuke read the note. "It says,

_I hope you guys like your cabins. This note is in all the cabins. Behind these cabins, is another cabin, which is a room for injuries, or accidents. Stuff like that. _

_There is also a 2 cellphones, and a telephone in there, for EMERGENCIES.Tell Naruto that running out of ramen, is NOT an a emergancy._

_ENJOY YOUR WEEK!_

_Kakashi,Kurenai,Gai,Asuma_

_p.s. our phone number is 604-3248-61678 one of us will always pick up_

and thats it" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded. "Im going to check out that room. So if there is an emergancy, I will know where everything is." Sakura said.

Hinata nodded. "I will come with you." she said. Sasuke gave them a key that was with the note.

"I will go check out the others." he said. Sasuke went over to Naruto's cabin. "Naruto? Gaara? Are you guys in here?" Sasuke said knocking on the door. He noticed it was unlocked so he went in.

He went to the bedroom, and saw Gaara on his bed sighing. Naruto was chasing Kankuro. Kankuro was laughing like a maniac.

Naruto was blushing. "GIVE IT BACK MAKE UP BOY!" Naruto yelled. "Stop calling me that, then maybe I will give it!" Kankuro said.

"NEVER! YOU ARE A MAKE UP BOY!" Naruto yelled. Gaara noticing Sasuke, walked over to him.

"What the hell is going on..." Sasuke asked. Gaara sighed. "Naruto brought a stuffed fox puppet with him. I think he said it was his night toy or something...if they dont shut up soon I will show you guys something." Gaara said.

Sasuke and Gaara decided to just watch. "SHUT UP!" Gaara said. The two guys froze. "Kankuro, man you are annoying. Just give him the dam toy!" he said.

Kankuro shook his head. Gaara sighed. "FINE! I will show them Sushi..." Gaara said. Kankuro shook his head. "You wouldnt..." he muttered. Gaara smirked. He walked over to his bag, and pulled out white dog plushie.

Naruto fell to the ground laughing. "HA! SUSHIE! YOU NAMED IT!" he said laughing. Kankuro grabbed it from Gaara.

Sasuke smirked. "Naruto..you named yours too...what was it? Oh yeah, Kyuubi?" Sasuke said. (a/n: they arent ninjas, so there naruto and gaara arent demons...)

Kankuro had dropped Kyuubi, so Naruto took it and they both patted their plushies. "Sorry..." they muttered.

Sasuke and Gaara smirked. "Now dont do that again, unless you want the girls to know." Sasuke said.

Sakura and Hinata opened the door to the Injury Room as what they called it. "Wow..its so big.." Sakura said. Hinata nodded. There was 3 first aid kits on a table. There was 2 blankets neatly folded. There was 4 single beds. Also, there was a small fridge beside one of the beds. There was a box, and Hinata looked inside, and saw a bunch of bandages. There was a trashcan beside each of the beds.

"This place is really good.." Hinata said. Sakura nodded. There was a chart of the human body and stuff on a wall. Sakura opened a kit, and saw there was bottles of stuff for poisons.

"Well. We should eat lunch." Sakura said. Hinata nodded. They locked the door, and headed back to their cabin.

"I guess Sasuke isnt back yet." Sakura said. "In here." Sasuke said. Sakura and Hinata followed the voice, and he was sitting on a couch reading a book.

"What should we have for lunch?" Sakura asked. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Sasuke said smirking. Hinata nodded. "That s..sounds good." she said. Sakura left to make them, leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone.

Hinata sat on a chair next to the couch. "W..who did you c..check on?" Hinata asked Sasuke. "Naruto." he said. Hinata nodded. "Is he a..alright?" she asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Did you tell Naruto or anyone about the 3 guys, and.." he asked, but Hinata shook her head. "I d..didnt tell anyone.." she said. Sasuke nodded. He rested his arms on his knees. "You can, but you dont really need to tell. We covered it alright." he said. Hinata nodded. "J..just between me and y..you." she said smiling. Sasuke nodded.

"Its ready guys!" Sakura said from the kitchen. Hinata and Sasuke sat dwon at the counter. "Do you want juice or milk Hinata?" Sakura asked. "You made all this, so I w..wil get my own drink. Thank you Sakura." she said. Sakura smiled. "No problem." she said.

Sakura was about to bite into her sandwich, when, "I want milk." Sasuke said. Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Go get it yourself. Hinata is. Lazy ass." she said. Sasuke used his puppy eyes.

Sakura flinged jelly at his face. Hinata poured her juice, and took her sandwich. _I have a feeling this will get dirty..._ she thought. Hinata brought her lunch outside leaving the two alone.

Sasuke slowly wiped the jelly away. "No one ahs ever flung jelly at my face when I do puppy eyes. Man your good. But not as good as me." he said smirking. He took a spoon, and flund peantu butter at Sakura's shirt. "YOUR DEAD!" she said. Sasuke hid behind the counter, but Sakura had a ketchup bottle. She chased Sasuke and squirted the ketchup in his hair.

"MY HAIR! YOU ARE THE ONE DEAD HARUNO!" he yelled. He grabbed the mustard bottle, and squirted her hair. Sasuke fell to the ground laughing. Sakura took the milk jug, and poured it over his hair, shirt,face, and threw the jug at his face.

Sasuke slowly got up, and stared at Sakura. "Milk? You have gone too far. You asked for it." he said. Sakura backed away and hid behind the toaster. Sasuke turned his back.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke slowly turned around and threw a jelly,peanut butter,ketchup,mustard,butter, and egg yolk in Sakura's face. He smushed it around her hair.

Sakura couldnt see because the ketchup in her eyes, but attacked Sasuke. "SASUKE!" she yelled. For the next 15 min. they had a food fight.

Hinata slowly came in. "Is it over?..." she asked. Sasuke and Sakura were lying on the floor breathing heavily. "Jelly man..." Sakura muttered. "Ketchup girl.." Sasuke mustard. Hinata couldnt help but laugh.

Sakura got up and sighed. "Wow. We made a mess. Im going to take a shower." Sakura said. Sasuke looked around. "Mind helping Hinata?" he asked. Hinata smiled.

A while later, Sakura and Sasuke had a shower, changed clothes, and the kitchen was cleaned up.

Now it was 7:55pm. "Hey guys! Whos up for dinner at Shikamaru's house!" Naruto said barging threw cabin 4's door. Shikamaru sighed. "You didnt even ask me if we could have dinner at our cabin. Temari took a nap, and she sleep walked, or should I say sleep killed the kitchen and our bedroom." Shikamaru said.

Neji smirked. "Shes dangerous. We could have dinner at our cabin." he said. Sasuke,Sakura,Hinata,Naruto,Shikamaru,Ino, and after waking up Temari, headed to cabin 2.

"Hi people! I made pasta." Tenten said. "What happened to Lee?" Naruto asked. He was burned in the hand, and had a bruses on his face. Neji smirked. "He tried to help Tenten, and he burned his hand. Tenten got pissed, and smacked him with her spatula." (how ever you spell it)

Tenten was still holing her, (lets call it big spoon) big spoon, and smacked Neji's hand. Naruto backed away. "Note to self: dont piss off Tenten when she is cooking, or holding and kitchen untensels." he said. (dont know how to spell untensils or what ever!)

a/n: thats it for now. i probably wont write for a while. its too troublsem... review please! and thanks for the reviews so far! 132! wowowowowow!


	13. Day Two

Chapter Thirteen

Day Two

Everyone sat down at Tenten brought the pasta. "Uh..Tenten, why are you still holding your spatula?" Neji asked.

"Well, if I can smack Neji, and Lee with it, it might come in handy..." she said. Naruto grabbed his fork and spoon and took some pasta. "Uh...lets eat!" he said changing the subject.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Sakura asked the group. "Lets go to the beach." Tenten said."We should explore after. Kurenai did say that other people or things or on this island.." Neji said.

Naruto gulped. "Things?" he asked. Sasuke smirked. "Ya Naruto. Things...like a monster that eats ninjas that are hyperactive and a knucklehead...oh like you!" he said.

Naruto hid behind Sakura. "Save me Sakura!" he said. Sakura grabbed her spoon and hit Naruto in the head. "Dont be such a scardy cat." she said.

Naruto sat back down, still a bit scared. "D..dont be afraid Naruto. S..sasuke was j..just joking." Hinata said. Naruto sighed in relief. "I knew that...thanks" he said simling. Hinata blushed.

Gaara and Kankuro came running through the doors. "Temari! There you are!" Kankuro said. "Whats wrong?" Temari asked.

"We heard you were sleeping, and so we just went to see how you were doing, and we saw the kitchen and your room was trashed. And you know how you get when your sleep-" Gaara started.

Temari blushed, and threw a spoon at Gaara. "Shut up Gaara! I get the point! Hey, this spoon does come in handy." Temari said.

Tenten nodded. "Yup." she said. Naruto stared at Hinata. "Uh...please dont keep a spoon with you." he said. Hinata giggled.

When everyone was done eating, they headed backto their own cabins. Kankuro, and Naruto fell asleep as soon as they got back.

Gaara was awake, and sat outside. "I wonder what Kurenai was talking about...things? There isnt monsters...but maybe animals..." he said.

Temari layed on her bed reading a magazine. Shikamaru just lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Ino was brushing her teeth, then came back to her room. She sighed. She sat down next to Shikamaru on the bed. She lay down and moved to the edge not so close to Shikamaru.

"Whats wrong Ino? Are you scared of me?" Shikamaru said. Ino shook her head and blushed. "I..j..just like the e..end of the b..bed..." she said. Shikamaru sighed. "Well, just for you to know, if there is someone in the bed with me, I will move closer." he said simrking.

Ino blushed. "Then beware. If you suprise me, I will kick you or something." she said. Shikamaru rolled over onto his side. "Im going to sleep. Night." he said. Temari turned off her lamp. "Same. Good night guys."

Temari fell asleep into a deep sleep quickly. Shikamaru closed his eyes, but couldnt sleep. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Shika? Are you alseep?" Ino asked. Shikamaru shook his head. "I cant sleep Shika..." she said. Shikamaru turned around, so he was facing her.

She let her hair down, and strands of hair was over her eyes. Her bright blue eyes, were still shining in the dark. She was loud sometimes, but right now, she was peacefull.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked. Ino turned around. She sighed. "Nothing...good night.." she said. Shikamaru touched her hair. She turned around. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing. Your hair is down, and I just wanted to look at it." he said turning onto his back, with his hands behind his head.

"You like it better up?" she asked. "You look good to me anyway." he said staring at the ceiling again.

Ino blushed. "Thanks Shika." she said. She snuggled closer to him. Shikamaru looked down at Ino. She fell asleep, with her head on his chest, and was smiling. Shikamaru smiled.

Shino had fell asleep, but Kiba rolled around in his bed. Chouji's snores was annoying him. How does Shino not get annoyed by his snores!" Kiba asked Akamaru.

Akamaru was asleep on the ground. Kiba sighed. He took his pillow, and stole the blanket, and slept on the ground beside Akamaru. Chouji didnt care the blanket was gone. He was still sleeping.

Hinata got into bed, and quickly fell asleep.

Sakura was reading a magazine, and Sasuke kept rolling in his bed. Sakura kicked the top of her roof. (they are in a bunk bed)

"What are you doing Sasuke? Stop rolling around." she said. Sasuke suddenly poked his head from the top. Sakura threw her magazine at the sight of Sasuke's face.

He was upside down, so his ahir was hanging down. He had a flash light under his chin, and was smiling like a maniac.

"Sasuke! You scared me half to death!" Sakura said sitting up. Sasuke turned off his flashlight and laughed. He flipped down, and sat on Sakura's bed.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked. "You." he said. Sakrua blushed. She sat beside Sasuke. She held his arm, and layed her head on his shoulder. "I cant wait to go to the beach tomorrow." she said. Sasuke imagined Sakura in a pink bikini. Her hair was swaying in the wind, and she was smiling. _Wow shes hott...SHUT UP SASUKE!_ he thought. He shook his head. "Whats wrong Sasuke?" Sakrua asked. Sasuke stared into Sakrua's eyes. "I was just imaganing you in a bikini." he said.

Sakura blushed. She imagined Sasuke in his swimming trunks. Like the one she was dreaming about before, he was wearing blue ones with flames.

She dreamed what she did at the Halloween party. "Sakura? Are you okay?" Sasuke said. Sakura opened her eyes. "What? Oh yeah." she said blushing. "I just cant wait to see you tomorrow at the beach." she said. Sasuke blushed.

"Maybe, after we can go for a walk?" he whispered in her ear. Sakura blushed. She looked at him. He was smirking in a hott way. He moved in closer to a kiss. Sakura lay down, with Sasuke following. They were still kissing.

Sakura brushed her fingers in his hair. Sasuke held her small waist. Sasuke kissed her neck, and Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Sakura?" Sasuke and Sakura heard a voice. Hinata got out of bed. Sasuke and Sakura quickly parted. "Whats going on?" Hinata asked.

Sakura blushed. "We...uh..." she stuttered. Sasuke brushed his fingers through his hair. "I was helping Sakura find her ring. She dropped it in her bed." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded. Hinata yawned. "Okay. Good night." she said. Sakrua and Sasuke sighed. Sakura blushed. "You can...uh..go up now." she said. Sasuke smirked. He gave her a kiss on the lips, and climbed back up. Sakura blushed.

Neji and Tenten switched beds, so now Tenten was on the bottom. Neji just lay awake. Tenten was reading a book. Lee was fast asleep, but he began to sleep walk.

Tenten giggled, catching Neji's attention. Neji looked down at Lee. He was punching and kicking in the air, like he was fighting it.

"What the hell is he dreaming about..." Neji said. "Probably fighting you." Tenten said. Lee bowed.

"Neji, my rival, I knew someday I would beat you." Lee said. Tenten giggled. Neji smirked. "In his dreams..." he said.

Sasuke and Neji were the first to wake up. Neji went out for a walk, while Sasuke sat on the couch reading his book. Sakura woke up, and sat down next to Sasuke. "Do you know what time it is?" Sakura asked with a yawn.

"7:05." Sasuke said. Sakura looked out the window. "The weather looks good. We should head to the beach at 9:00" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded not taking his eyes off the book.

"I will make breakfast. What do you want? Toast?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked up. "Fine. As long as you dont throw it at me." he said. Sakura giggled.

Hinata woke up at 7:30. "Im g..going for a walk." she said. "Okay. Just come back before 9:00" Sakura said.

Sasuke had finished eating his breakfast, so Sakura sat down, and poured some cereal in her bowl. She added the milk, and enjoyed her meal in peace.

"Im going to go tell the others to be at the beach at nine." Sakura said getting up. Sasuke put his book down. "Dont I get a good bye kiss?" he said smirking. Sakura blushed. "Im just going for a bit." she said. Sasuke did his puppy eyes. "But even 5 min. is like 20 years for me." he said.

Sakura sighed. She kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke held her waist and brought her close to him. "You owe me more than a kiss on the cheek." he whispered in her ear. Sakura turned around like she didnt hear anything. "Im going. See ya." she said.

Once she was gone, Sasuke sighed. "Man, that girl is troublesome..." he muttered.

Hinata was walking on a path that led to the beach. She sat sat down on a rock and watched the beautiful scene.

"Its so beautiful." She said to herself. "Just like you.." a voice said. Hinata turned around and saw Naruto. "What?" Hinata asked. Naruto blushed. "Nothing!" he said.

"Can I sit here?" Naruto asked pointing to the spot next to Hinata. Hinata blushed. "If y.you want.." she said. Naruto grinned. "Well then, I want to!" he said.

Hinata blushed. "Hey Hinata…the stuff I said at the party…I ment it." Naruto said looking out into the water. Hinata blushed and looked away to hide it.

Sasuke had watched Naruto come out of his cabin and followed him. He was hiding behind a tree. He sighed. "Matchmaker Sasuke is in position. Mission: Get Hinata and Naruto together. Why? Because Sakura made me." He told himself.

"So..uh…do you want to hang out with me when we all come down here?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed, and replied a quiet "sure.."

Sasuke leaned against the tree. "I suck at this stuff. What am I supposed to do?" he muttered. He decided to somehow get only Naruto's attention, and bring Naruto to him.

Luckily, Hinata's back was facing Sasuke, and Naruto's face was facing Sasuke. He picked up a stick and threw it. It flew past Hinata. She turned around. Sasuke hid behind the tree,

"I guess it was a bird or something.." she told her self. But Naruto saw Sasuke throw the stick. "Uh..just a second Hinata." Naruto told her. He walked past the girl, and past the tree Sasuke was behind. Sasuke grabbed his shirt. "Naruto." He whispered. Naruto turned around. "What are you doing here Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke sighed. "Nothing. Just, Im giving you advice.." he said.

Naruto nodded his head. "Which is?…" he asked. Sasuke sighed. "Just go um…tell her you love her already. Is it that hard?" he asked. Naruto folded his arms. "That's your advice? I already knew to do that. That was my plan. And it is hard." He said.

Sasuke pushed Naruto from behind the tree. "Just do it!" he said. Naruto fell stumbling forward. "Naruto? W..what were y..you doing?" Hinata asked.

"I was…looking at a bird's nest." He lied. Hinata stood up. "Well, I should be h..heading back. See y..you later." She said. Naruto opened his mouth then closed it. When Hinata was gone, Sasuke came out and shook his head. "Man you suck." He said.

Naruto glared at him. "She was leaving!" he protested. Sasuke sighed. "You should of told her sooner then. You really are a loser." He said. Sasuke walked back to his cabin, and Naruto went to his.

A/n: okay that's it for now. Review please!


	14. Still day two

Chapter Fourteen

Still Day Two

When Sasuke arrived at his cabin, it was 8:45. He quickly changed, but still kept his shirt on. He sat down on the couch.

Sakura came in wearing a towel around her waist, and was holding two umbrellas in front of her. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail.

"Hinata said she will meet us down there. Lets go Sasuke." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded, and got up. "Let me help you." Sauske said. Sakura quickly walked out of the door. "No Sasuke. You will see me at the beach." she said, and left. Sasuke sighed.

Hinata had changed but was lying on her bed, hugging her teddy bear. "I cant belive Naruto ment those stuff. Well, Im going to meet him there, so I should go..." she told herself.

Everyone arrived at the beach. Tenten moved to a quiet side of the beach to train. Sakura and Ino lay on the beach, with Shikamaru near them watching the very few clouds in the sky.

Naruto and Sasuke were having a water fight, agaisnt Lee and Neji. Kiba,Shino, and Chouji were.. I dont know. Doing something.

Hinata was making a sand castle. "Hey Sakura. Me and Shikamaru are going to leave you. We are going to join the water fight." Ino said.

Sakura smiled. "Hope you have fun." she said. Ino dragged Shikamaru away. "I didnt have any say in this!" he yelled.

Sasuke was walking to Sakura in his blue swimming trunks with flames. (sound familiar?)

He smiled at Sakura and sat down beside her. Sakura blushed. _It cant be like my dream..._

"Sakura. I love you. You wanna go somewhere to eat later? Just the two of us." he siad winking.

Sakura blushed. Sasuke leaned in, and shared a passionate kiss. He held her small waist. "I love you Sakura..." he said.

Sakura blushed. _Close enough! _she thought. Sakura sat up, and looked into the distance. Sasuke got up too, and put his arm around Sakura's waist. He pulled her closer. He kissed her neck.

Sakura giggled. "Sasuke. Your tickling me.." she said. Sakura closed her eyes, letting Sasuke kiss her neck.

Sasuke moved from her neck back to her lips. Sakura flung her arms around Sasuke's neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair. Sasuke did the same to hers. He went back to kissing her neck. Sakura giggled. Sasuke smirked. "I love how you giggle Sakura. It makes you look hott." he said. Sakura blushed.

"And when you blush, your like a cherry blossom. _My_ cherry blossom." he said. Sakura broke his kisses, and looked into his eyes. "Im _your _cherry blossom?" she asked smiling.

Sasuke smirked. "All mine.." he winked. Sakura blushed.

Tenten was busy training, when a figure threw a kunai at her. She saw it coming, but had no time to dodge.

She fell to the ground. Neji out of no where came to Tenten's aid. "Tenten. Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his eyes. Tenten smiled. _My dream... _"Im fine- ow!" she said. Neji grabbed her hand. He squeezed it. "Just a second. Im going to beat the shit out of him." he said. He got up, and ya, beated the shit out of the guy.

He came back to Tenten and they shared a long kiss. "I wont let anyone harm you Tenten. Your my girl, and I love you." Neji said smirking. Tenten blushed, and looked away. Neji took her chin, and kissed her again. "I love you Tenten."

After Sasuke and Sakura had finished their little make out session, (i think i spelled that wrong. im really dumb today) everyone went in the water.

Sasuke chased Sakura, while Neji and Tenten had a swimming race. Shikamaru floated around in the water. Ino, and Naruto were having a who can stay under water longer contest. Hinata timed them.

A huge wave was coming, and Sasuke stared at it. He and Sakura were out deeper. "Sakura..we should head back now. There is a wave coming, and we might get sperated. " he said. Sakura nodded. They started swimming back, with Sasuke a bit ahead.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. He turned around. The wave was bigger. It was about 3 metres high. A huge rock fell on Sakura's foot. She splashed the water around ehr to get out, but she lost air, and sunk.

Sasuke quickly swam to Sakura. He dived down to get her foot out. But the wave had came. Sasuke got pushed away from Sakura. "SAKURA!" he yelled. The last thing of her he saw, was Sakura's hand sinking into the water.

He tried to swim back, but the wave was too far. Sakura's foot was freed, and the wave moved her around for away from the island, and far away from Sasuke.

Everyone not including Sasuke and Sakura, had gotton out. Naruto turned around. "Whats wrong Naruto?" Ino asked noticing him. Naruto stared out into the ocean. The wave had settled.

"Sasuke and Sakura...they are still out there!" he said. Ino looked too. "I dont see them!" she said. Everyone rushed over to Naruto and Ino.

Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Tenten dived into the water, to search for them. The others stayed on the island, but ran across the shore, for any signs of them.

"SASUKE! ITS NARUTO! STICK YOUR HAND OUT OR SOMETHING!" Naruto yelled. "SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Tenten yelled.

Shikamaru shook his head. "We will just waste our energy yelling. Me and Naruto will go this way, and Neji and Tenten can go that way." Shikamaru said pointing to the right.

"If no one finds anyone, then go deeper. We need to find them!" Naruto said. "Just be careful for anymore waves." Shikamaru said.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had ended up really deep in the ocean. "SAKURA!" he yelled. He couldnt see any islands, or anyone.

He sighed. "I should try to swim back... but where was the island? This sucks...I bet Naruto and the others are looking for us... I will just wait..." he said.

Sakura woke up on... sand. "Sand? Wasnt I in the water.." she asked her self. Her legs were in the water. "I landed back! Maybe Sasuke brought me!" she said. She got up, but noticed this island was as big as her house.

"This isnt our island! SASUKE!" she screamed, frightened. "Anyone..." she said now on her knees with tears strolling down her face.

"I..have to stay s..strong..everyone is p..probably looking for me. Sasuke is okay. I know it." she said wiping her tears away.

"I can make a fire or something for attention.." she said. She got up, and picked the very few leaves from some trees, and tried to make a fire with sticks. "This is harder than what they do on t.v.." she muttered.

Naruto had gotten really deep. "I think I went to deep.." he said. Sasuke perked his ears up. "Naruto.. NARUTO!" he yelled. Naruto turned around. Sasuke was swimming to him. "Sasuke! Is Sakura with you!" Naruto asked high fiving Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head. "I thought maybe you guys found her." he said. "Maybe the others did. Lets go." Naruto said trying to cheer Sasuke up.

Naruto and Sasuke swam back to the island, with Tenten shaking her head, when they asked. They saw Shikamaru come out, and he shook his head.

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Sakura..." he said quietly. Ino put a hand on his shoulder. "She will be alright Sasuke. Sakura is strong. Belive in her." Ino said. Sasuke pushed her hand away.

Shikamaru held Ino's hand. "Sasuke...Ino was just trying to help. You have people to count on other than Sakura you know. We are your friends arent we?" Shikamaru said turning around with Ino.

Sasuke turned around. "Ya. You are my friends..." he said. Shikamaru smirked. Sasuke knew he accepted his somewhat apology.

"Im going to look for Sakura." Sasuke said. Ino nodded. "I will come too." Naruto shot his fists into the air. "Im going too! We are counting on each other! No parents or senseis! We will suceed! We shall do what we can! Sakura will be safe soon! Dont worry your little hearts people! We will find her, or I am not Naruto Uzu-" Naruto started, but got hit in the head by Sasuke. "Shut up dobe. Lets go already." he said.

Sakura had made a fire, and she took two big leaves, and ran around the little island. "SASUKE! NARUTO! INO! ANYONE! IM HERE!" she yelled.

She saw a figure coming onto the island from behind. She took a stick and dipped it into the fire. Now she had a torch. "Who are you!" she asked frightened. The figure smiled.

"Bark bark!" Sakura heared. "That could only be.." she said. Kiba emerged from the smoke of flames. "Nice little fire you got there Sakura." Kiba said with Akamaru following.

Sakura smiled, and hugged Kiba. Kiba blushed. (DOESNT LIKE HER! its just the first time a girl had hugged him. lol)

"Kiba! Thanks for finding me. How do we get back?" Sakura asked. "Find you? You were lost?" Kiba asked. Sakura nodded. "Didnt you know?" she asked. Kiba shook his head. Sakura told him the story.

"Oh... well me and Akamaru had to escape from Shino. We stepped on a cockroach, and he got pissed. We got here by a kyak. Akamaru can sit with me, and you can sit in the back." Kiba said. Sakura smiled. "Thanks Kiba! Me and you should come here more often. Its nice, if you know your not lost." Sakura said.

Kiba nodded. "Woof woof!" Akamaru said. Kiba nodded. "Sasuke is probably worried. Lets go." he said.

The two of them,. and Aakamaru paddled back to the island. Sasuke greeted Sakura with a tight hug. "Sakura.." he said. Sakura smiled, and hugged him back. He kissed her, but Sakura stopped him. "Sasuke! We can do that later! Im tired..." she said. Sasuke blushed. "Right. Sorry. How did you get back?" he asked. "Kiba brought be back! He found me, because he was running away from Shino." she said smiling.

Kiba blushed. Shino glared at him. "Thanks Kiba. You brought me back my cherry blossom." Sauske said smirking. Kiba just nodded.

"Its been a long day. Lets go eat dinner, then watch the sunset or something!" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. "Not a bad plan dobe." he said.

a/n: hope you liked it. next chapter is still day two. review please!


	15. Its STILL day two

this chapter is romantic for sasuke and sakura... i had to do something between them...

Chapter Fifteen

Its **Still **Day two

Everyone headed back to Naruto's cabin, and Hinata went to cook everyone some ramen.

Naruto walked through the kitchen doors, sniffing the air. "Ramen! Thanks Hinata!" Naruto said walking up to her. Hinata froze. She turned red. _My dream...he wont do it..he cant.._

Suddenly Hinata felt an arm around her waist. She looked down. Naruto's hand was around her waist! She felt his other hand on hers, stirring the ramen.

She turned red. "N..naruto." she said quietly. Naruto had his eyes closed, and was smiling. He was humming a soft tune. "N..naruto." she said a bit louder. Naruto opened his eyes, and relized what he just did.

He jumped back, and he blushed. "Im so sorry Hinata! I wasnt thinking! Its just that.. well... I feel happy with you. And...I..love you Hinata." he said.

Hinata flung her arms around Naruto's neck. "I love you t..too Naruto." she said. Naruto smiled, and hugged her.

"Will you be my girlfriend Hinata?" he whispered in her ear. _Better ask now. This is such a nice moment.. _Naruto thought blushing.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers. She was blushing. Naruto looked away. "If your going to say no, its okay. I-" he started. He was stopped by soft lips pressed agaisnt his lips.

When Hinata broke it, she was burning red. Naruto smiled, and blushed lightly. He held Hinata's hand and kissed it. "Im glad you did that. I have been waiting for ever to do it, but I was too shy.." he said. Hinata smiled.

"Let me help you with the ramen." Naruto said walking past Hinata to get plates. Hinata turned around and looked at Naruto.

He was still the hyper guy he was at the age of 12. He had grown tall, and strong. Hinata blushed thinking about him.

"Come on Hinata." Naruto said, snapping her from her thoughts. The two of them headed back to everyone.

"Lets go!"Naruto said happily. He put a hand around Hinata's waist, which caught her off gaurd, and she sordof fell into his arms.

She blushed. Her head was leaning against Naruto's chest. "Im s..sorry." she said. Naruto smiled, looking at her blush and apologize. "Thats okay Hinata. You just fell on me. That could happen again." he said winking. With that, Naruto left to the others.

Hinata blushed at what he said. She took the ramen, and left as well.

"This is really good ramen Hinata!" Tenten said. Naruto smiled. "**My **Hinata made that." he said.

Ino, Tenten, and Temari stopped eating. They all sqeaked. The guy's covered the ir ears.

"I CANT BELIVE YOU AND NARUTO ARE TOGETHER HINATA!"

"YOU MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!"

"YOUR FINALLY TOGETHER! THIS IS SO GREAT!"

All the girls shouted. The guys had almost gotten deaf by the loud screams.

"SHUT UP!" the boy's yelled except for Naruto. Naruto and Hianta just blushed.

Everyone ate their dinner in silence. The sun was setting and Ino decided to sit outside in the balcony, on a beach chair. Shikamaru sat down next to her. "Its so colourful isnt it Shika?" Ino asked. Shikamaru nodded. "The clouds are nice..." he said.

Ino smiled. "When its your birthday, I will find somewhere just for you to watch the clouds in peace." Ino said. Shikamaru smirked. "Wont you come with me?" he asked. Ino looked out into the sunset again. "It might be too troublesome.." she said. Shikamaru sighed. "I thought that was my word.." he said.

Ino stood up and walked over to the edge of the balcony. She put her elbows on the railing. She shivered. Shikamaru took off his jacket. "Are you cold Ino? Do you want my jacket, or should I hold you?" he said smirking.

Ino blushed. Shikamaru stood up. "I will just hold you." he said. He walked behind Ino, and put his hands around her waist. Ino leaned back, so her head was on his chest.

"We should do this more often Shika..." Ino said. Shikamaru nodded, and rocked them sideways slowly.

"Tomorrow, we should go down to the beach. Just the two of us." Ino said. Shikamaru just stayed quiet.

Ino turned aorund to face Shikamaru. "We should take a walk. You know, like along the beach, and then we could go and eat something. We could explore the island, and then we could look at the clouds. I have grown some interest in them, since you keep talking about them. And then-" Ino said. Shikamaru kissed Ino on the lips. Shika looked out into the sunset. "You talk to much Ino." he said. Ino blushed. "Well, maybe if you said something once in a while, I wouldnt have to do all the talking!" she said.

"Cant you just shut up, and enjoy resting in my arms?" he said. Ino sighed. "Fine. But your so boring." she said. Shikamaru looked down at her, and smirked. "Boring am I? What was the kiss I just gave you? Or was that not enough?" he said.

Ino blushed. "Uh..." she started. Shikamaru chuckled. "Your cute Ino." he said. Ino smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Your cute too Shikamaru." she said. Ino rested her head on his chest, and fell asleep.

"Ino falls alseep quickly...always in my arms..." Shikamaru said smiling. Shikamaru carried Ino back to their cabin, and layed her on the bed. He lay beside her, and fell asleep.

Sasuke went and got a jacket and a blanket, and Sakura got some instant cup ramen. They went back to the beach, and found a flat rock for a table. "Sorry Sakura, but there is no restaraunts here." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled. "Thats okay. As long as Im with you. But we have to eat ramen." she said. Sasuke nodded.

The two of them ate in peace, then Sakura shivered. "I should of brought my jacket..." she said. "Want mine?" Sasuke said. Sakura smiled, and accepted. "Your jacket is so warm! Thanks Sasuke." Sakura said zipping up the jacket.

"Wont you get cold? Your wearing shorts." Sakura said. Sasuke took out the blanket and put it over his legs. Sakura slip her legs under it too. "I like being warm." Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked. He put his hand around Sakura's waist. "You warm enough?" he asked. Sakura nodded and smiled. She cuddled herself close to Sasuke, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Sasuke..." Sakura said. Sasuke lifted Sakura's chin up. "I love you too.." he said, and kissed Sakura.

She flung her amrs around his neck, and rolled over. Sasuke held Sakura's fragile waist, and held her close. Sasuke kissed her neck, and Sakura moaned in delight. He then went back to her lips, and they shared a french kiss. (a/n: ...)

Sasuke slid his hands up her shirt. He kissed up and down her neck. He unhooked her bra. Sakura giggled from the kisses on her neck. It was now 9:40pm.

Sakura pushed Sasuke's face away from her neck. She kissed him, then unbottoned his shirt, and put her hands on his chest.

"Sasuke..." she said quietly. Sasuke looked up at her. She yawned. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry for ruining the fun, but Im getting tired..." Sakura said blushing. Sasuke smirked. "Its okay. But you owe me." he said. Sakura smiled coyly. "I know." she said.

a/n:

well i forget what i was going to do in this chapter... i will update really soon, cuz this was short, and it hardly had anything. SORRY! i should update tomorrow or saturday. if not, then yell at me.


	16. NOT CHAPTER! NOTE

NOT CHAPTER

Hi. Don't yell at me, even though I said you could. I'm taking a break from writing until like the 20th of January, maybe sooner. I have another big project, and my parents wont let me on the computer until I finish it. And Im like not even half way through... so Im sorry, but school comes before writing! Im so sad... From my reviews, some people didnt like the thing between Sakura and Sasuke... well I didnt know that. I wont do it anymore, if there is a midgoridy( don't know how to spell) vote. So ya, vote if you want something between Sakura and Sasuke.. like chapter 15. I wont really do that between the other couples. Especially Naruto and Hinata... that would be... okay, anyways, sorry for the little delay for chapters. BYE!


	17. Day Three

decided to come on now. im doing okay on my project i guess...and people said they dont really mind the thing going on between sasuke and sakura...but i wont do any in this chapter

Chapter Sixteen

Day Three

Everyone woke up to a wet day. Sakura sighed. "We cant really go to the beach today..." she said. Sasuke sat down next to her. "We could all go somewhere to eat." he said.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "**We **go somewhere? Uchiha Sasuke is now wanting to go places with **people**?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked out the window, and his face expression became like the rain. Dull. Maybe sad looking.

Sakura noticed this, and thought, _Maybe I shouldnt of said that... _"Well, you Haruno, changed me. A long time ago I used to be like this...well...that was a **long **time ago..and things change...but you changed me back." Sasuke said not changing his face expression, and not looking at her either.

Sakura pouted. "Are you angry at me? You called me Haruno. No one calls me Haruno unless they are angry with me." she said. Sasuke rested his chin on his fingers.

"Im not angry at you Sakura. I just...need time to think..." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded. "Just tell me, and Im gone." she said getting up. She took a last glance at the boy she loved staring outside the window.

Sasuke just kept staring outside.

FLASHBACK

_"Itachi! Itachi! Go ask Daddy to bring us to Play land!" little Sasuke said. Itachi shook his head.  
_

_"Why dont you? Im busy. And I dont want to go to playland." Itachi said doing his homework. Sasuke shuffled his feet. "Well...Daddy will get angry with me if I want to go play insead of training..." Sasuke said._

_Itachi put his pencil down. "Dad wont get angry Sasuke. Oh, and have you looked outside? Its raining." Itachi said. Sasuke sighed. "Where's mom?" Sasuke asked._

_"Shes outside." Itachi said. Sasuke ran outside, and saw his mom sitting on a bench outside just looking at the rain. _

_Sasuke sat down next to her. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke's mom smiled. "Well, I love the rain. I like to sit here, and watch the rain fall on the trees. Its beautiful isnt it Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke shrugged. _

_His mom smiled. "Your a bit too young to understand Sasuke. Maybe when your older, you will know how enjoyable it is to just sit and look at things instead of running around." she said._

_Sasuke smiled. "Then, one day, I can sit here and watch the rain with you!" he said. Sasuke's mom kissed him on the head. "Right here. I will wait for you. One day, me and you. Right at this spot." she said._

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke closed his eyes. "You lied mom..." Sasuke said quietly.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sasuke was 4 years old, and Itachi was 11. It was raining outside, and the two brothers were out in the rain. Sasuke was jumping puddles, while Itachi ran around. He was high on sugar._

_Their mother was filiming them. She zoomed in on Sasuke. He was having the time of his life. "Mommy! Look at me!" he said. She smiled. "I know Sasuke." she said. "Mommy! Come jump with me!" Sasuke said._

_Itachi ran to Sasuke. "Mom is filiming us. Come on." Itachi said bending down. Sasuke climbed onto his back. "Mommy! Look at us!" Sasuke said. Itachi ran around, with Sasuke on his back._

_He jumped in puddles. Sasuke laughed. "Mommy! Come on!" he said. She shook her head. "Im a bit too old for this dear. You will grow out of it by the age of 13 like me." she said._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sasuke opened his eyes. "I wont grow out of it...never..." Sasuke said. He got up, and took his jacket.

He ran outside, and jumped in the puddles. "NEVER!" Sasuke shouted. He shook his head. Water splashed everywhere.

Sasuke lay down in the wet grass. "Mommy..." he muttered. Sakura walked outside, and saw Sasuke lying on the grass. She took an umbrella and walked to him. "What cha doing down there? Thinking?" she asked. Sasuke sat up. "No..Im fine now.." he said.

Sasuke sneezed. "Sasuke! You caught a cold! Get to bed right now!" she said. Sakura dragged Sasuke back to their cabin. She got a towel, and dried his hair. He changed his clothes, and Sakura pushed him onto his bed. "Stay here! Im going to make you some ramen. I have to go to Naruto though. So dont move!" Sakura said. She threw a pillow at him.

Ino woke up, with Shikamaru's hand aorund her waist. She smiled. "He brought me here..." she said. Shikamaru yawned and opened his eyes. "You up?" Ino asked. Shika nodded.

Ino streched and stood up. "What do you wanna do?" she asked. Shikamaru got up, and started jumping up and down. Ino cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, We should take a walk. You know, like along the beach, and then we could go and eat something. We could explore the island, and then we could look at the clouds. And then, we could do anything you want! God...that was troublsome..." Shikamaru said flopping down on the bed.

Ino folded her arms. "Are you mocking me?" she said. She threw a pillow at his face. Shikamaru got up again. "What? You dont want to do those things? Fine..I will go with Temari." he said.

Ino glared at him. "Shut up! Lets go!" she said. Shikamaru looked outside. "Its raining..." he said. Ino sighed. "Well..we could..." Ino said. Shikamaru walked over to Temari to wake her up.

"Shika...dont do that..." Ino said. Shika cocked an eyebrow. "I know she punched Gaara, but maybe Gaara was just too close. She should get up. Its like 10 o'clock." Shikamaru said.

He poked Temari, and stood back. Temari rolled over. Shikamaru sighed. "Temari, its Shikamaru. Wake up." he said. Temari shook her head, and muttered. "I dont need clocks..."

Shika sighed. "Temari..GET UP!" he said. Temari rolled over, and kicked Shikamaru where it hurts. Shikamaru fell to the ground. "Ow..." he muttered. Ino giggled. "I told you.." she said. Shikamaru slowly stood up. "Ow..ow..ow..shes evil.." he said.

Gaara, and Kankuro had finished their breakfast a while ago, and Naruto still wasnt awake. "You wake him up." Kankuro said. Gaara shook his head. "Remember when I woke up Temari?" he said.

Kankuro backed away from Naruto. "Well, Im not doing it." he said. Gaara smirked. "Really?" he said. Sand attacked Kankuro, and wrapped aorund him. Kankuro was brought to Naruto. Gaara was about 5 metres away. "Go.." Gaara said smirking. Kankuro glared. "You and your sand..." he muttered.

Kankuro lightly poked Naruto. Naruto whacked Kankuro in the face. Kankuro rubbed his face, and poked him again. "GET UP!" he yelled. Naruto kicked Kankuro in the legs, and he fell over. "I want my ramen!" Naruto said, then started snoring again. Kankuro got up, and looked at Gaara. "You try." he said.

Gaara nodded. Gaara grabbed Naruto's legs, and pulled him out of bed."Wha!" Naruto said rubbing his eyes. Kankuro glared at Gaara. "You could of done that in the first palce!" he said. Gaara shrugged.

Sakura came in with 2 packages of ramen. "Whats going on?" she asked. Gaara sighed. "Naruto and Temari are alike..." he said. Sakura giggled. Naruto yanwed and scratched his head. "What are you doing with my ramen?" Naruto asked. Gaara snapped out of thought. "Why are you even in here? Kankuro could of been changing or something." Gaara said.

Kankuro blushed. "Shut up Gaara!" he said. Sakura looked around. Clothes and..puppets were everywhere. "You guys are so messy! After I make Sasuke some soup, and I get him to sleep, Im coming to clean this place up!" Sakura said.

She left the 3 boys in their messy room, and went back to her boyfriend. Sasuke sneezed. "Sasuke! Im back!" she said. Sasuke got out of bed to greet her, but Sakura gasped and pushed him back. "Sakura! I cant have a hug?" he said.

"Sorry Sasuke, but you need to stay in bed. Im going to cook you some ramen. Stay here." she said. Sasuke sighed.

Hinata saw Sasuke in bed, and Sakura cooking ramen. "You sick Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head. "I saw that! He is sick!" Sakura said.

Hinata smiled. "Well, I hope you get better. Im going to show Naruto around the Injury room." Hinata said. Sakura stopped. "Your going to what!" Sakura said smiling.

Hinata tilted her head. "Im going to show Naruto around the Injury room.." she said. Sakura squealed. "Your guys are getting closer!" she said. Hinata blushed. "Me and Naruto are already together..." she said. Sakura

Sakura jumped and screamed. "YAY SASUKE! OUR MAGIC WORKED! WE ARE THE BEST MATCHMAKERS EVER!" Sakura said. Sasuke fell over. "Will you shut up! You did say Im sick!" he said. Sakura fiddled with her findgers. "Sorry Sasuke.." she smiled.

Sasuke sighed. "Well, Naruto already told me Sakura. We had nothing to do with them. The dobe did it on his own. Now where is my ramen?" he said. Sakura shook her head. "I gotta teach you manners Sasuke.." she said. Hinata left the two, to the Injury Room.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said. Hinata waved, and they entered the room. "Wow..." Naruto said. "Me and Sakura know where verything is." Hinata said. Naruto smiled. "Thats my girl!" he said. Hinata blushed. Naruto held her hand. "Wanna show me around?" he asked. Hinata smiled, and nodded. She explained everything to Naruto, and for once, he understood. "Thanks Hinata!" he said, and pecked her on the cheek. Hinata blushed, and they left.

"You wanna eat some ramen at my cabin? Im sure Gaara wont mind, and I will make Kankuro not mind." Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

"Good you ate. No sleep!" Sakura said, throwing a pillow at Sasuke. "Sakura! Stop throwing pillows at me! I already have 7!" he said. Sakura sat down next to him. "Im just trying to make sure that you are fine." she said.

Sasuke smirked. "With you by my side, Im always fine." he said. Sakura blushed. "Your so sweet Sasuke!"

Sasuke moved closer, for a kiss, but Sakura blocked his face with a pillow. "Sleep, then kiss!" she said. Sasuke sighed. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked noticing her put on her jacket. "Gaara's cabin is so messy! Im going to help them clean it." she said.

Sakura entered the cabin with ramen scent filling the air. "Hinata must me over." Sakura said. "Hi Sakura. How is Sasuke doing?" Hinata said coming through the doors. Sakura smiled. "Well, I think hes sleeping. He better be." she said.

Naruto came with his Kyuubi. He threw it behind him. "Sakura! What are you doing here!" Naruto said blushing.

Sakura giggled. "Im here to clean your room. Was that a fox?" she asked. Hinata giggled. Naruto had told Hinata about his precious toy.

"His name is Kyuubi..." Naruto said quietly. "Aww! How sweet!" Sakura said. Naruto smiled. "You think that is sweet? Well, Sasuke has a tomato pillow!" Naruto said. Sakura giggled.

"I will go check on him if you want Sakura." Hinata said. Sakura nodded. Hinata left, and Naruto was scared. "We will get your room as clean as possible!" Sakura said filled with energy.

Gaara was reading a book, and Kankuro was throwing a ball agaisnt the wall, when they heard Sakura. "TIME TO CLEAN!" Sakura shouted.

"Okay! Naruto, go get a garbage can!" Sakura said. "Kankuro! Go and get a basket for laundry!" she said.

"Gaara! Go make the beds!" Sakura said. Gaara sighed. He went to Kankuro's bed, because he already made his bed. Gaara was pretty neat.

Naruto came in with a garbage can. Sakura flung ramen boxes. "This is boring..." Naruto said. "It doesnt have to be. Pretend its like basketball practice." Sakura said. Naruto smiled. "Good idea!" he said.

Naruto shot garbage into the can, and Kankuro did the laundry, not wanting Sakura to see it.

Gaara cleaned the beds, and took Mr.clean and washed the windows from Kankuro and Naruto's spitball contests.

Soon everything was clean. "Good job guys! Now time to avulate your cleaning! Gaara! Your the neatest guy I know! Good job with the windows. Kankuro! Your laundry foldingness is the best! Naruto! Stick with the garbage can!" Sakura said. Naruto smiled, and looked around. "It really is clean! Thanks Sakura!" Naruto said. "Now you owe me lunch. Not ramen!" Sakura said.

Naruto and Kankuro shrugged. "Theres nothing else..." they said. Gaara shook his head. "Like I was going to eat ramen for a week...Lets eat chicken." he said. Sakura blinked. "Gaara...you gotta teach Sasuke how to cook, and clean..." she said.

They finished the chicken, and Kankuro sighed. "Im your brother, and you never told me that you can make such good chicken!" Kankuro said. "My chicken..." he said.

Sakura waved her hand in fornt of his face. He blinked. "I mean...never mind.." he said.

"Hey Neji, it stopped raining. Wanna go outside?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded.

"Look Neji! A rainbow!" Tenten said. Neji looked at the rainbow, and back at Tenten. Her eyes were shiny and her face was glowing with happiness.

"Tenten?" Neji asked. Tenten shook her head. "Huh? Oh, yes Neji?" she said. Neji cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you like that rainbow so much..." he asked.

Tenten gasped. "You dont remember! The day we first met!" she said.

FLASHBACK

_Tenten was new to the school in 6th grade, and the teacher had assigned a young boy with dark long hair, to show her around._

_"Hi! Im Tenten." she said. Neji nodded. "Neji Hyuuga." he said. It was recess, and Tenten wanted to see around the school. _

_"Ohh! Whats that?" Tenten asked. Neji sighed. "Thats where the 4th graders play." he said._

_Tenten smiled. "I love this school!" she said looking into Neji's eyes. Thats when it hit him how much he liked her. They had met 3 hours ago, yet he trusted her._

_"Come on." he said holding Tenten's hand. We walked trhgou the forest, until he amde it to a place in the forest where there was a creek, and a bridge over it. The sun was shining through the trees, and Tenten spotted a rainbow._

_"Look Neji! A rainbow!" she said. "I love rainbows!" she said. "Like I love you.." he said quietly. But Tenten didnt hear._

_He watched her put her elbows on the railing of the bridge, and smiled and the sight. Neji smirked. "You really love rainbows dont you?" he said._

_Tenten smiled. "I love this one the most, because I met a new friend!" she said. Neji blushed, but hid it._

end of flashback

Neji smiled. "I remember. The day, I first loved you." he said. Tenten blushed. She threw her arms around Neji's neck, and hugged him. "I love you Neji." she said. Neji returned the hug. "I love you Tenten." he said.

Shikamaru ate some lunch with Ino, and they saw Temari rubbing her eyes. "Do you always wake up this late?" Ino asked. Temari yawned. "I had a dream, and this guy...he sord of looked like you Shikamaru...well he kept telling me to buy clocks, and I got pissed, so I kicked him." she said.

Ino giggled. Shikamaru glared at Temari. "That was me. And you kicked me alright..." he said. Temari scratched her head sheepishly. "Uh..sorry..." she said.

a/n: thats it for now! review!


	18. Still Day Three

romance in this chapter: sasuke and sakura, neji tenten, shika ino, and just a bit of naruto and hinata

Chapter Seventeen

Still Day Three

Hinata went to check on Sasuke. She quietly entered the room, and saw Sasuke eating a tomato, and reading his book in his bed.

"Hi Sasuke." Hinata said. Sasuke looked up. "Oh...uh..hi?" he said. "Dont tell Sakura that Im not sleeping." Sasuke said. Hinata looked at the floor. Pillows were everywhere.

"Uh...Ill clean that up.." Sasuke said. Hinata shook her head. "Sakura said you have to stay in bed. I will do it." she said. Sasuke nodded. "Okay." he said.

"Well, I got to go. Now keep your room clean! Gaara! I expect you to give me reports!" Sakura said. Gaara sighed. "Its just a room..." he said. Sakura stood up. "Thanks for lunch. See ya!" Sakura said.

Kankuro and Naruto ran back to their room. Gaara sat down outside. "It stopped raining..." he said.

"KANKURO! YOUR DEAD!"

"NARUTO! GIVE HIM BACK!"

Gaara sighed, and shook his head. "I cant leave them alone for 1 min." he said. He walked back to his room, and saw Kankruo and Naruto holding the other person's stuffed animal.

"SHUSHI!"

"KYUUBI! DROP HIM!" Naruto yelled. Kankuro shook his head. "If I drop him, you wont give me back my Sushi!" Kankuro said.

Gaara took some sand out of his pockets. He walked up to the two boys. "Tell him to give-" Kankuro and Naruto said, but suddenly, Gaara threw sand into their eyes. The two boys dropped the puppets, and put their hands to their eyes.

"GAARA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kankruo yelled.

Naruto ran to the wash room. "I THINK ITS OBVIOUS WHY HE THREW SAND INTO OUR EYES! WATER!" Naruto yelled.

Gaara sat down on his bed, and read his book. The two boys came back from the washroom rubbing their eyes. "Thanks a lot Gaara!" Naruto said.

Gaara glared at them. "You guys are fighting non stop. Next time, sand will be in your food..." he said dangerously. Kankuro and Naruto gulped.

"Now keep quiet...I need to think.." Gaara said closing his eyes. Kankuro nudged Naruto and smirked. "Thinking about Sakura?" he said. Gaara flung open his eyes and glared.

"What?" he said. Kankuro smiled. "Im not scared. I know you like Sakura." Kankuro said. Gaara stood up ready to stranggle Kankuro stopped him. "Shut up Kankuro. Gaara knows shes Sasuke. Right?" Naruto asked.

"I know Sasuke and Sakura are together. Shut up Kankuro." Gaara said in a deadly voice. "Well, I guess not anymore, but when you saw Sakura, I saw your face.." Kankuro said smriking.

That had done it. Gaara set himself free from Naruto's grasp, and ran after Kankuro. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gaara yelled throwing sand at Kankuro. Naruto sighed. "Sakura is going to be a daily cleaner..." he muttered.

Sakura entered the room, seeing Sasuke sleeping. Hinata was picking up the rest of the pillows. "Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata turned around. "Oh..Sakura..hi.." she said.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Uh...I was...j..just p..picking.." she stuttered. Sakura took a pillow from Hinata, and threw it at Sasuke. "GET UP YOU FAKER!" Sakura yelled. Yes, Sasuke was faking his sleep, so he jumped out of bed. "Sakura! Im fine I tell you! Ask Hinata!" Sasuke said running.

"I can see that! Dont make Hinata do your dirty work!" Sakura said. "Its your fault for giving me so many pillows!" Sasuke said. "So you dont have to throw them on the floor!" Sakura said. "Well, then dont give me pillows!" "You could of said so!" "I did!" "Did not!" Did too!" Did not!" "Ya I did!" "No you didnt!" "Yes!" "No!" "YES!" NO!"

Sasuke and Sakura yelled like little children,. until Hinata ran to the door way. "Stop fighting you two!" she said, throwing a pillow at each of their faces, and ran out.

Sasuke and Sakura were frozen, then Sakura giggled. "We deserved it." she said. Sasuke smirked.

Neji and Tenten went back to their cabin, and found a note from Lee.

_Went to jog around this youthful island 200 times._

_Lee_

"What cha want to do?" Tenten asked Neji. Neji shrugged. "I miss basketball..." he said. Tenten smiled. "When we get back..." she started but looked away. "You can do the play..." she said.

Neji cocked an eyebrow. "Play? Oh right...that play.." he said sighing. "I thought you liked it?" Tenten asked. "What? When did I ever say that?" Neji said. Tenten sighed. "Well, I thought you might wanna kiss..." Tenten said. Neji put his hands to his head and shook his head. He sat down on the couch.

"Tenten! I thought you knew that I dont like her. There is nothing between u. We even want to move the table thing shes on so no one would see us NOT kissing." Neji said with hurt in his eyes.

Tenten sat down next to him. "Im sorry Neji..I just...I forgot that your not that kind of guy...theres just so many guys that like Sakura...and.." she said looking away.

"You jelous or something? You shouldnt be. Your mine." Neji said. Tenten blushed. "Ya what ever." she said playfully. "What ever? Your so mean." Neji said with puppy dog eyes. "Your doing it Neji! Aww! Its so cute!" Tenten said. Neji blushed, and kissed her. Tenten closed her eyes enjoying the kiss, and wrapped her arms around Neji's neck.

Neji took out the elastics in her hair. Tenten's hair gently fell down onto her shoulders. Neji loved her hair down.

Neji slipped his hands around Tenten's waist. He pulled her closer. The two of them enjoyed themselves, while Hinata and Naruto had decided to take a talk on the beach.

"That rainbow is so pretty isnt Hinata?" Naruto asked his girlfriend. Hinata nodded. She watched Naruto smile at the sight. His short hair blew in the wind, his bright blye eys shining with delight, his face happy and excited, yet calm and she felt secure in those arms. She loved everything about him.

Naruto looked at Hinata. Her hands closed together, looking up at the rainbow. Her white eyes, as beautiful as pearls. They way she smiled, melted his heart. The way she cried, broke his heart. How she cared for him, made his day the best. He loved everything about her.

Naruto put his hand around Hinata's waist, and kissed her. He smiled, and walked on. Hinata blushed, and ran to catch up to the guy she loved. Hinata giggled. Naruto cocked an eyebrow. Hinata blushed. "Naruto..your kissed tasted like ramen.." she said. Naruto blushed, and scratched his head sheepishly. "Well...uh.." he said still blushing.

Hinata giggled. Naruto smirked. "I love how you giggle Hinata..."he whispered in her ear. He held her hand, and kissed it. He looked into her eyes, and Hinata nodded. He held her waist, and kissed her. She rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, while he kissed her neck.

"I love you Hinata." Naruto whispered in her ear, and went back to kissing her neck. He didnt want to take it too far. He knew that Hinata wont be too comfertable if he went too far. He understood, and he felt the same way.

Shikamaru got up, but fell down. Temari blushed. "I didnt know I kicked you that hard...sorry Shika!" she said. Shikamaru got up. "Its okay. Just dont do it again..." he said. Ino looked outside. "Hey Shika, wanna go outside?" Ino asked. Shikamaru shrugged, and followed her out.

"Lets go explore!" Ino said.

Shika, and Ino climbed up some rocks, and saw a forest. "Lets go Shika!" Ino said dragging him. "This is so troublesome.." he muttered. They walked through the forest, and saw grassy hills, birds, and some squirrles everywhere. The rainbow could be seen clearly, with clouds floating in the sky. Water quietly trickled down the creek.

Ino smiled. "This place is so beautfiul! Look at the clouds Shika!" Ino said. Shika looked up and nodded. "The clouds are nice today..." he said.

He layed on the grassy hill, and looked up at the clouds. Ino lay beside him. "Yesterday, you borught me to my bed, right?" Ino asked. Shikamaru nodded.

Ino smiled, and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek. "Thanks." she said. Shika blushed. Ino snuggeld closer to him. He put a hand around her waist, and brought her close. Ino's head landed on his chest. "Dont fall asleep Ino." Shikamaru said. "I wont." Ino said.

She closed her eyes, bit wasnt sleeping. She listened to Shikamaru's steady heart beat, and felt his arm around her. She smiled. Shikamaru put his other hand underneath his head, and watched the clouds go by. He enjoyed this moment. Ino was with him, and was peaceful.

"I love you Shika." Ino said. Shikamaru looked down. She was staring at him. He blushed. "Why you blushing?" Ino asked. He closed his eyes, and rested his head down again. "Because you were staring at me." he said. "I wasnt staring at you!" she said blushing.

"Yes you were. Why you blushing?" he asked openening his eyes. "Im not blushing!" she said. "Yes you are. Why?" he asked. "Because you said I was staring at you." she said. "Well, you were. Why?" Shika said. "I dunno. Because your hott. Now shut up." Ino said.

Shikamaru blushed, and shut up. Ino layed her head down on his chest. Shika spotted a flower near him, and picked it. "Hey Ino." Shikamaru said. Ino opened her eyes, and saw a flower beside her. "A flower?" Ino asked. Shika nodded. "You like flowers right?" he asked. Ino nodded.

"Thanks." she said. She kissed him on the cheek. Shika blushed. "Why do you have to kiss me?" he asked. Ino looked down. "Because I love you.What kind of questoin is that?" she asked. Shika shrugged. Ino looked away. "You dont love me or something?" she asked. Shika held her chin, and brought to him. He kissed her deeply.

He brought her down on the grass. Ino wrapped her arms around him. Shikamaru kissed her neck, and her collarbone. "Answer your question?" Shika asked not really needing a reply.

Sakura admitted that Sasuke wasnt sick, so they cleaned up the pillows, and sat on Sakura's bed.

"What you wanna do?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked. Sakura sighed. "I know what your thinking." she said. Sasuke did his puppy dog eyes. "Come on Sakura." he said holding her hands.

Sakura leaned towards him and pressed her luscious lips against his. He let go of her hands and cupped her face with his right hand while his left hand pulled her closer. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him even closer. She kissed him with a hunger, a passion that seemed almost unnatural.

Sasuke slid his shirt off, and Sakura admired how strong he was. Sasuke felt soft skin against his chest. Sakura put her hands agaisnt his chest. She kissed him passionatly. Sasuke unbottoned her shirt, and felt her smooth skin. He kissed her shoulders, and Sakrua moaned with delight. Sasuke kissed her collarbone. Sakura licked his lips, and kissed him again.

He wrapped his arms, around her, and kissed her deeply. They lay on the bed, and Sasuke kissed her again, and entered her mouth. Suddenly, they heard a knock.

_Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto? Nah...they have girlfriends...god we got to get our clothes... _Sasuke thought.

_Its cant be the girls...god! I need my shirt! _Sakura thought. KNOCK KNOCK

"Just a minute!" Sakura said. She pushed Sasuke to find her shirt. Sasuke fell. "Sakura!" Sasuke said. "Sorry Sasuke!" she said passing his shirt to him. She quickly buttoned her shirt, and waited for Sauske. He slid on his shirt, and they ran to the door.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Its Hinata! Shes gone!" it was Naruto. "Gone?" Sasuke asked fixing his hair. "Ya. We were taking a walk, and I had to go to the washroom. When I came back, she wasnt there, and I found this!" Naruto said giving Sasuke a note.

**If your looking for the white eyed girl, shes with us. The boy with blond hair, if you love and want her back, climb up the high rocks, walk the the forest, and get her. Bring no one but you, or she dies. She will probably die anyways. I hope you dont come, because she looks like a cute one. Be there at 1:00am.**

Sakura looked at Sasuke scared. Sasuke ripped the note. He looked at Naruto. Naruto's fists were clenched. "Im going." Naruto said. "Naruto! Be careful!" Sakura said. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Bring weapons, a walkie talkie or something. If you really need back up, me and Neji will me at the forest." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head.

"If they see you, Hinata will die.." Naruto said. Sakura went to tell everyone. Shikamaru and Ino had come back a while ago. It was 10:30pm. "The forest! Me and Shika were there earlier. But we didnt see anyone.." Ino said. "They probably went when we came back." Shikamaru said.

The guys made sure Naruto had weapons, and the girls wished him luck, and to be careful.

They all waited at Naruto's cabin, until it was 12:40pm. It took about 20 min. to get there. "Im not letting you go alone. Me and Neji will climb up the rocks, and stay there. If your really hurt or if we hear one of you two scream, we will come." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. "Just dont be seen.." he said.

Naruto reached the place. He saw 4 figures, and he knew one of them was Hinata. "You the blond kid?" on of them asked. Naruto stepped into the moonlight. "Im Naruto Uzumaki. Here to kick your ass, and to save my girl." he said.

The figures laughed. The pushed Hinata into the moonlight. There was a cloth tied around her mouth. Her hands and legs were tied. She fell onto the dirt. Naruto took a step forward, but Hinata shook her head. One man stood near Hinata with a sword.

"Dont care about your pathetic name, but ours. Im Mokai, that is Donai, and the guy gaurding pretty girl is Foku." Mokai said.

Naruto glared at him. _Hinata is mine... _"You wanna do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Donai asked.

"Whats the easy way?" Naruto asked. Mokai chuckled. "Well..the easy way, is you give us the money, and we give you the girl." Mokai said.

"Money?" Naruto asked. "Ya. We explained it in the note." Mokai said. Naruto shook his head. Mokai glared at Foku. "Idiot! Anyways..give us 8 hundred thousand dollars. Thats the easy way. The hard way.." Mokai said chuckling. "Spill!" Naruto said getting inpatient.

"You dont give the money, and you dont get the girl. We finish you off, and your friends..well I saw this girl with pink hair...she was hott.." Mokai said. Naruto glared at him. "Your not getting Hinata, and dont think about Sakura!" Naruto said getting his kunai out. He ran to wards Foku, to free Hinata, but Donai covered them.

Naruto swung his arm around to hit Donai, but Donai blocked the hit. He sent a foot at Naruto's head, but he caught it, spun Donai around, and let him crash into a tree. Naruto ran, but Mokai covered.

Naruto took out three kunais. One in his mouth, and one in each hand. Mokai took out a shuriken. He threw it at the running Naruto, who dodged it easily. Naruto threw one of the kunais at Mokai, who caught it, and threw it back, with a kick to Naruto's face. Naruto blocked it, and scratched Mokai across the face with his kunai. Mokai fell back and held his bloody face.

Donai ran to Naruto from behind, but Naruto threw the last kunai at him. Donai dodgfed it, and took out a shuriken. He threw it at Naruto who barely dodged, then attacked Naruto with punches and kicks.

Naruto blocked a few, but Donai was a lot bigger than him. "Mhh mh!" Hinata scremed threw the cloth.

Naruto got punched in the gut, and went flying backwords. He coughed up some blood. He looked up and saw that Donai had a black eye. "Did..I do that to you?" Naruto said.

"No. Youre girl friend did." he said. Naruto smirked. "Well, let me give you the other one a black eye to match." Naruto said and ran to Donai. Naruto punched and kicked him, and Donai smirked. "This the best you can do?" he said.

Naruto spun around and kicked him in the eye. Donai fell back. Naruto got a kunai out and threw it at his stomach. Donai painfully took out the kunai from his body. Naruto panted. He picked up a shuriken that he dodged. He threw it at Donai who got hit.

Foku picked Hinata up. "MHMM MH!" Hinata yelled. Naruto looked at her girlfriend. Foku took out a kunai and held it to her throat. "Put your weapons down.." Foku said to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Hinata. Tears were strolling down her face. Naruto took out his weapons and threw them on the ground.

Foku took out a shuriken and threw it at Naruto. Naruto let it hit him Foku threw 3 kunais at Naruto. Naruto let them hit him. Blood splashed out onto the ground. Hinata shook her head. Naruto fell on his knees.

Hinata squirmed. She felt the kunai at her throat. "Dont move.." Foku said. Hinata closed her eyes, and kicked. She kicked like a wold animal. She didnt care if she got hurt. Naruto was unconcious, but she loft he was dead. She had nothing anymore. The boy she loved was dead. She kicked and felt Foku fall down.

She kicked his 'sensitive' part. Hinata grabbed a kunai with her hands, and cut threw the rope. She cut around her legs. Then ripped the cloth off her mouth. She took the kunai and threw it into Foku's stomach. She saw Mokai run at her. Hinata took the rope, and looped it around Mokai.

She dragged him to Foku. Mokai cut the rope, but Hinata threw a kunai at his leg so he fell down. She hit him in a vital sopt which knocked him uncouncious.

Hinata did the same to Foku. She tied all three together. Hinata panted, and looked at Naruto. Tears fell down her cheeks onto Naruto's cheeks.

"Naruto..." she muttered. She threw herself onto his body, and sobbed. Naruto opened his eyes. and saw Hinata crying over his body. He smiled, and held her face. "Hinata..its okay..dont cry.." Naruto said. Hinata looked at his face. She gasepd. "Naruto!" she said, still crying. She hugged him deeply and cried on his shoulder.

Naruto stroked her hair. "Its okay Hinata...Im fine.." he said and sat up. He clutched his stomach. "Naruto! Your stomach..." Hinata said. "No. Its okay..im fine..." Naruto said getting up again. He moaned and fell back down unconcious.

Sasuke and Neji heard everything, and ran. Thry saw blood on the ground. The three guys tied up and Naruto and Hinata.

Neji and Sasuke ran to them. Neji helped Hinata up. Sasuke picked Naruto up. They went back to the cabin.

a/n: yo. ya, wel i wanted to finish this chapter... i started it on like wed. and ya, i wanted to finish it... im lazy...


	19. Day Four

the chapter is called Day four, but its just showing wut happened that night, cuz i dont wanna right its **STILL **day three

i might be updateing later now a days, cuz im writing a new story...YAY I GOT AT LEAST 200 REVIEWS!

Chapter Eighteen

day three's night:

Everyone was waiting at Naruto's cabin. Sasuke lay Naruto on his bed. The girl ran to Hinata. Tenten went to Neji. "Neji! What happened!" Tenten asked. "I dunno. Me and Sasuke only saw Hinata and Sasuke. The 3 guys were tied up." Neji said.

Hinata wiped away her tears, and knelt beside Naruto. She held his hand. "Im not leaving until he wakes up." Hinata said. Sakura smiled, and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Ill go get some stuff from the Injury room." she said.

Sakura cleared everyone out of the cabin except Hinata, Naruto, Kankuro, and Gaara. "You hungry? Gaara is a pretty good food man." Kankuro asked Hinata. She shook her head.

"I wonder what happened..." Ino said. "Im guessing, Naruto tried to save Hinata, but one of the guys said to lower his weapons. Of course Naruto would do that for Hinata, and then he got hit. Hinata probably thought he was dead, raged with agner, and finished those guys." Shikamaru said. Temari's and Ino's jaw dropped. "What?" Shika said.

"You really are smart..that sounds accurate.." Temari said.

"I feel so bad for Hinata.." Sakura said. "Shell be okay. Naruto will be too. Hes strong." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

Day Four

Naruto opened his eyes to the sun light. He saw a girl sitting next to him. Her head was lying on her arms.

Naruto smiled. Gaara came in the room. "Hey Naruto. I think you should let Hinata sleep. She was awake for the whole night, and she didnt eat anything." Gaara said.

Naruto looked at the sleeping girl. She slept so quietly. Not like Naruto. Naruto sat up. "You okay?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded. He lifted up his shirt. There was a white cloth wrapped around a huge cut across his stomach.

"Sakura got some stuff from that room, and Hinata fixed you up." Gaara said. Naruto nodded.

Naruto looked to his side and smiled. Kyuubi was laying beside him. Gaara smirked. "Kankuro brought that for you." Gaara said. "I should be nicer to Kankuro right?" Naruto asked scratching his head. "Ya, you should!" Kankuro said coming through the door way petting Sushi.

Naruto held out his hand. "Truce?" he said. Kankuro shook his hand and smiled. "Truce." he said.

Sasuke and Sakura woke up, and Sakura made breakfast for the two of them. :You sure you dont want any toast?" Sakura asked. "I still havent recovered from my brother throwing it at me.." Sasuke said.

"So..tell me about your brother." Sakura said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why?.." he asked. "Well, I just wanna know about him. He is your brother.." Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head. Sakura sighed. "Fine..I really wanted to know about his body.." Sakura said. Sasuke grabbed her hand and made her sit down. "What about me? My brother? Man your weird.." Sasuke said.

"What? Hes pretty hott.." Sakura said smiling. She sighed dreamily. "Okay! Stop making me suffer!" Sasuke said. Sakura giggled. "I was just kidding. Man, your jelous." Sakura said. Sasuke blushed. "Aw! Sasuke is blushing! Sasuke is blushing!" Sakura said. "Shut up..." Sasuke said.

Sakura stuck her tongue out. She sat on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke put his arms around her. "Lets go out today! Its really sunny!" Sakura said. Sasuke shrugged.

"You didnt tell me about your brother! Come on! I wanna know about his.." Sakura said. Sasuke clapped his hand over her mouth. "Fine! God.." he said.

"Okay. Hes 17 years old. He used to be in a soccer team..uh..hes better at cooking than me...I guess hes neater...his pony tail sucks.." Sasuke said. "Hey! Soccer eh? Your basketball..ha hes a better at cooking. Neater too? Myabe I should go out with him.." Sakura said. "If you have to torture me, NOT WITH MY BROHTER!" Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled. "Im sorry." she kissed him. Sasuke smirked. "Thats better.." he said.

Tenten took a shower and lay on her bed. Neji was sitting on the top, but she didnt know. "Hm..what should I do today?" Tenten said to her self.

Neji perked his ears and listened. Tenten smirked. She knew Neji was listening.

"Hm..I should do something with Neji..wow hes so hott..I love his hair..I wanna kiss him so much!" Tenten said almsot diying from giggling.

Neji blushed. _What the hell! _

"Hm..or maybe...Sasuke..." Tenten said. She sighed dreamily and giggled. Neji flipped upside down.

"WHAT!" Neji yelled. Tenten fell out of her bed laughing. "I knew you were lsitening Neji!" Tenten said laughing. Neji blushed, and did a black flip. He landed on his feet. "Nice.." Tenten said getting up. "But, I bet I can do better." Tenten said smirking.

"Oh really? Show me." Neji said. Tenten walked into the middle of the room. She ran up a bit, and did a front flip. "Front flip? Back flips are soo much better." Neji said. "Nu uh. Where is Lee?" Tenten asked. Neji shrugged.

Shikamaru woke up to find Temari and Ino arguing.

"Will you just shut up!" Temari yelled.

"Why should I?"

"Because!"

"Cause why?"

"Just cause!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Why are you guys yelling. And what about?" he asked. Temari folded her arms and looked away.

Ino sighed. "I was just telling Temari that before Naruto went last night, we were at the forest. Then, we watched the clouds go by, and you kissed me." she said.

Shikamaru blushed. Temari turned around. "Well, I dont wanna hear it!" she said. "Why not! Theres no harm!" Ino yelled.

"Yes there is! Maybe I still cant get over the fact that I cant have Shikamaru as mine!" Temari yelled, and stormed out of the cabin.

Ino put her hand to her mouth and looked at Shikamaru. "Shika..." Ino said. Shikamaru looked away. "Ino...dont drag me into this. Go talk to her yourself." Shikamaru said.

Ino ran out of the cabin and looked around. She saw Temari's head from the beach. Ino walked to her. "Hi.." Ino said quietly. Temari looked away.

"Can I sit here?" Ino asked. Temari was sitting on a log. "I dont care." Temari replied. Ino sat down. "Temari..Im sorry. I knew I would I would of been crushed if Shikamaru chose you." Ino said. "But he chose you.." Temari said quietly. "I know...But I dont know what to do Temari. I love him, and he loves me. If anything happens to me, I chose you for him. And that wont ever change." Ino said.

Temari sighed. "Thanks..I just..it will take me a while to see you guys kissing with out clenching my fists.." she said. Ino put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Me and Shika wont kiss in front of you if you dont like it." Ino said. "No. Its okay. I gotta learn to let go." Temari said.

Naruto stayed awake and played with Kyuubi. Hinata opened her eyes, and heard Naruto laughed. Her heart beated faster. "Naruto?" she asked looking up. Naruto smiled. "Hey Hinata. Your awake. About time. Im hungry for some lunch. Gaara!" Naruto yelled. Gaara came into the room and sighed. "What can I get you and your lovely wife?" he said sarcastically.

Naruto and Hinata blushed. "Gaara! We arent married!" Naruto said. "Well, I know you will get married. Anyways, what you want?" Gaara asked.

"Hm..how about some pasta?" Naruto said. "Sorry, I can only make chicken. I have problems..." Gaara said smiling evily. "I can see that...chicken it is.." Naruto said.

Gaara made the chicken and Hinata fed Naruto. "You dont have to do this Hinata.." Naruto said blushing. "Its okay..I d..dont mind." Hinata replied.

"Hows your stomach?" Hinata asked. Narutot lifted up his shirt. "Its good. But I shouldnt move around a lot right?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed and nodded. She could see Naruto's chest.

Naruto put down his shirt. "Why are you blushing Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked away. "Your..chest..." she said turning red. Naruto smirked. "Well, I know you will see it again." he said.

Hinata blushed even more and Naruto laughed.

Sasuke was reading his book, and Sakura was writing in her diary. "Why did you bring that thing anyways?" Sasuke asked not loking up from his book. Skura shrugged. "I just like it." she said.

_Fine..Ill let her be.._

_**What do you mean let her be? Go look at it!**_

_No. Iv met you before..your the stupid part of my thoughts. Go away._

_**Not yet. Go distract her, and just read one page! Come on!**_

_No. Go away._

_**You know you want to!**_

_Will you go away!_

_**Only if you read ONE page!**_

_Fine..god your annoying.._

"Hey Sakura. Can you go get my other book from my room?" Sasuke asked. "You go do it." she said. "Come on. Just this once!" Sasuke said using his puppy dog eyes. "Fine.." she said sighing. Sakura got up, and put her diary on the table.

Once Sakura was gone, Sasuke attacked it. He flipped to a random page.

_Oh my god! His name is Riko, and hes so cute! I hope he notices me today! I keep looking at him, but he never looks at me! I dont even think he knows my name...but my hair stands out! Maybe he doesnt like my hair...Should I change it...I should ask my best friend..._

Sasuke shut the book. _What...Riko..I never heard of him... _Sasuke didnt want to read the rest of it. He slammed the book on the table, and sat down. Sakura came downstairs with two books. "Hey Sasuke. I didnt know which one you wanted, so I got you both." she said smiling.

Sasuke folded his arms. Sakura palced the books down. "Okay...was I slow or something?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged. "Right...maybe your just sick..are you sick Sasuke!" Sakura asked. "Why do you care?" he asked coldly. Sakura looked hurt. "Whats wrong Sasuke? Is is something I said?" she asked. "More like some one you stared at." he said. "Some one I stared at? Are you talking about the play! Me and Neji have nothing between us!" she said. "Its not Neji. Who the hell is Riko?" he asked.

"Riko? I dont know!" Sakura gasped. "You think Im cheating on you..." she said tears filling up her eyes.

"So you admit it." Sasuke said. "No! I dont, because Im not, never did, and never will cheat on you! How could you think that.." Sakura said now crying.

"Nice Sakura. You lie to me, and now you cry for no reason." Sasuke said coldly. "Sasuke! What is wrong with you! When have I ever stared at another boy, yet KISS one!" Sakura yelled.

"So now your kissing Riko?" Sasuke said standing up. "Who the fuck is Riko! Sasuke where are you getting this from!" Sakura yelled more tears pouring from her eyes. "Your diary! Ys, your diary! I know its wrong, but now knowing your kissing some guy, Im glad I read it." Sasuke said. "KISSING?DIARY? RIKO? Sasuke, how could you! I neer kissed a guy Riko. Hell, I dont know a guy named Riko! How could you read my diary! Sasuke you bastard!" Sakura yelled. She slapped him, and ran out of the cabin, tears strolling down her face.

Neji bumped into Sakura. "Hey Sakura. Tenten wanted me to-" he got cut off by Sakura pushing him away. He looked at his hands. Her tears had dripped onto him. "Sasuke.." he muttered.

Neji walked into the cabin, and saw Sasuke sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"What the fuck happened? Why is Sakura crying." Neji asked. Sasuke pointed to the diary. "Shes cheating on me with a guy named Riko." Sasuke said. Neji cocked an eye brow. "Man, your sick. Sakura wouldnt do that." Neji said picking up the diary. He turned to the page Sasuke had said. Neji glared at Sasuke once he finished reading the WHOLE page.

"You are a bastard! Sakura didnt cheat on you! You idiot!" Neji yelled. Neji threw the diary at Sasuke. "Read it you jerk!" he said.

Sasuke glared at Neji, but read it.

_Thank you Sakura for letting me write in your diary! Wish me luck! Im going to ask Riko out._

_Love Maiya- March 25 2002/ Vancouver Canada_

Sasuke dropped the diary. Neji picked up an apple and threw it Sasuke's head. "Your such an idiot." he said. Sasuke rubebd his head. "Okay, you dont have to throw an apple at me head." Sasuke said. Neji took another apple and threw it again. "I will throw apples at you until you go after Sakura." Neji said. Sasuke stood up. "Im going! God, your like my brother.." he said.

Ino and Temari had made up, and went abck to their cabin. After a while, Ino heard a knock on her door. She opened it to a crying Sakura. Her hair was messed up, and her eyes were red and puffy.

Ino gasped. "Sakura! Come inside!" Ino said. They sat on the couch. Shika sat down. Sakura threw herself onto Shikamaru and sobbed. "Sasuke..hes such a jerk.." Sakura said in between cries.

Shikamaru hugged Sakura. Ino held her hand. "Sakura..what did he do?" Ino asked. "He thinks Im cheating on a guy named Riko...oh my god..hes such an idiot. He read my diary, and I just relized that he read my friend's crush back in Vancouver." Sakura said wiping away her tears.

"You cheating? Sasuke is messed up.." Shikamaru said. Ino nodded. They hear a knock on the door.

a/n: ya, im going to leave you there. sorry! review please!


	20. Ya, its still day Four

"Sakura..what did he do?" Ino asked. "He thinks Im cheating on a guy named Riko...oh my god..hes such an idiot. He read my diary, and I just relized that he read my friend's crush back in Vancouver." Sakura said wiping away her tears.

"You cheating? Sasuke is messed up.." Shikamaru said. Ino nodded. They hear a knock on the door

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya, its still day Four

Shikamaru went to answer it. Ino comfered Sakura. It was Sasuke. Shikamaru sighed. "Man, your a troublesome guy." Shika said. "I know. Is Sakura here?" Sasuke asked running his fingers through his hair. "Ya. Shes with Ino. Be careful." Shikamaru said. "Sakura will yell, and slap..but she wont kill me." Sasuke said. "Not Sakura. Be careful of Ino.." Shikamaru warned.

"Hi Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura looked up. Ino glared at him. "What do you want?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked into her green eyes. He could see her tears on her face. Strands of hair everywhere. She looked horrible, but Sasuke didnt care.

"Im, an idiot. I jump to conclusions, and Im sorry. I never should of read your diary in the first place." Sasuke said. Ino grolwed. "Thats the best you can do.." she said standing up. Shikamaru ran to the scene. He grabbed his girl friend's arm. "Uh..lets go Ino. I wanna show you something." Shikamaru said winking. Ino blushed. Shikamaru sighed and dragged the girl away.

Sakura stood up. "I dont need this." she said walking past Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Sakura! Dont leave me! You know I lost two important people in my life already, I dont want to lose you." Sasuke said.

"Well I lost trust in you Sasuke! You read my diary, and then you start yelling at me about some messed up thing, THAT WAS NOT TRUE!" Sakura yelled wriggling her hand free.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She wasnt crying anymore, but glaring at him. "Your really angry with me Sakura.." Sasuke said. He turned around.

FLASHBACK

_"Itachi! Come play with me!" Sasuke yelled. "Im working on a project." Itachi said._

_"Oh...cookies.." Sasuke drooled. "What? No! Sasuke I need that cookie!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke ran to the cookie. He picked it up and bit it. A marble rolled down a tube, and hit dominos. The dominos fell down, and hit over a wooden block. The block tipped over, and splashed a cup of water. The water landed on Itachi's homeword, and smudged the ink._

_"Sasuke! That was my homework!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke's dad came through the doors. "Sasuke. Itachi. Whats going on?" he asked. "Sasuke ruined my project." Itachi said grabbing the cookie from the young child. Sasuke looked down. "Im sorry." he muttered._

_"Sasuke, go help your mother in the kitchen." his father said."Thanks a lot Sasuke.."Itachi muttered. Sasuke turned to leave. "Daddy and Itachi are really angry with me.." he muttered with tears in his eyes._

end of flash back

"Sasuke?" Sakrua asked. Sasuke turned around. "What?" he asked coldly. Sakura looked away. "Nothing..its just..was it about.." Sakura said quietly. "Why do you care?" Sasuke asked walking past her. "I dont care. I was just wondering!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, Im wondering if I should leave.." Sasuke said turning his back to Sakura. "Why dont you? No one is stopping you!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke turned around and looked at her. Sakura gasped. Sasuke looked away. "Sasuke! I didnt mean to! No, dont go!" she yelled. Sasuke opened the door, and ran out. He slammed it shut.

Sakura fell to the couch crying. "I lost him..I lost Sasuke..." Sakura sobbed. Sasuke ran. He ran to the beach.

flash backs

_Sasuke was sitting up in a tree watching just staring at Sakura._

_Sakura looked up and blushed. But Sasuke still gazed at her._

_Sakura blushed even more, and walked up to the tree._

_"You know, its rude staring at people. You could at least say hi or something" Sakura said._

_Sasuke looked over at the soccer game. "Hn."_

_Sakura put her hands on her hips. "If you dont say one more word, other that hn, Im coming up there!" Sakura said._

_Sasuke looked down at Sakura. Whoa. Miss Bossy..._

_"Whatever..."_

_Sakura sighed. "Fine. Be that way Mr.Im-Too-Cool-To-Say-Anything"_

_Sasuke smirked at the last bit._

_"Who is prettier? Sakura or Ino?"_

_Sasuke spit out his tomatos and blushed lightly. "What kind of question is that!"_

_Naruto winked at Neji. "Told you he liked Sakura..."_

_Sakura petted Marshmellow. "I have my own kitten. I got her last week when I moved here. By the way, you look cute when you smile." Sakura said, while walking out with Marshmellow in her arms._

_Kakashi smiled. "Thats all right. I see you to have a nice bond!" he said. Sakura looked down at her hand. They were still holding hands. They both blushed and let go quickly._

_"We..uh...arent..." Sasuke began. Kakashi waved his hand. "No no. I dont want to here it. I know you guys are lovers. Just take your seats, and you can make out later." he said._

_Sakrua turned red. Sasuke shrugged, and sat down. Seeing Sasuke not blush, Sakura turned more red if that is possible..._

_Sakura got up, and hugged Sasuke. "Ya! Me and Sasuke are together! Go ahead and teach Kakashi sensei! But me and Sasuke might make out back here!" Sakura said smirking at Sasuke._

_Sasuke blushed. "Gone a bit too far Sakura..." he whispered. "Your fault. Once I act, I act good." she said._

_Sakura blushed. "Well..ya I like messing up your hair. Its cute like that. I..was your first kiss?Are you sure? A cute guy like you has never kissed another girl?" she asked._

_Sasuke shook his head. He turned to the pizza hiding his blush. She thinks Im cute?..._

_ect._

end of flashbacks

Sasuke took off his shoes. He went into the water up to his knees. "I really scrwed up.." he muttered.

"Ya. You did." a voice said. Neji stood beside Sasuke with his hands in his pockets. "When you left, Naruto came over and Sakura and him had a fight." Neji said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto didnt know what was going on, and he was defending you. Oh, and Tenten got pissed at me because I took Sakura's side." Neji said.

"Great...your a great friend Neji." Sasuke said sarcasitcally. "I know." Neji smirked. "To make you feel better, I know me and Tenten will be fine tonight." he said. "I dont need to know your make out sessions. What am I going to do?" Sasuke said.

"What did you give in the first place?" Neji asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What I mean is, what did you give that no one else can give? Dont say chocolate, because any of us guys can give that to her. Deep down, why are you specail to Sakura?" Neji said.

"You know, your a mean genuis." Sasuke said putting his shoes on. "I know. See ya." Neji said, and left Sasuke. Sasuke quickly knew what to give Sakura.

Sakura went home, and found Sasuke wasnt in the bedroom. Hinata had went to Naruto's home.

She went to her bed, and saw a pink flower, and a note beside it.

_Here! I picked this flower for you. Dont cry!_

Sakura picked the flower up.

flash back

_Little Sakura at the age of 6 was sitting on a swing. For some reason she was crying. A young boy with black/blue hair walked up to her. _

_He gave her a pink flower. Sakura stopped crying and looked up. The boy had dark onyx eyes. He smiled and said, "Here! I picked this flower for you. Dont cry!"_

_Sakura smiled and hugged the little boy. He blushed. He waved good bye and left._

_Sakura stood up. "Wait! Whats your name!" But the boy was already gone._

end of flashback

"My dream..." she muttered. Sakura read the rest of the note.

_I was a true idiot, but I just wanted to say that you are the only one that can hug me. I hope I am the only one that can give you this flower. Please forgive me._

_Sasuke/The idiot that will always love you_

Neji's handwriting was at the bottom.

_Hes a complete idiot. But he will die with out you. For the sake of me not going insane, forgive this asshole_

_Neji_

Sakura smiled. She went to the living room, and saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch. He was covered with dirt, trying to find the same type of flower that he gave long ago.

Sakura walked up to the sleeping figure, and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke woke up, and imediatly, hugged her. "Did you read the little note of Neji? Did you forgive me?" Sasuke said looking into her eyes with hope. Sakura nodded. "But! You have to make us dinner. Oh, and clean your room." she said smiling. Sasuke sighed. "Fine.."

a/n: i was going to update sooner, but my computer broke, and i didnt get to save half of this, and i had to type it out again, which i forgot what happened... ya, review please!


	21. Day Five

Chapter Twenty

Day Five

Sakura woke up to a bright sunny day. Sakura walked into the kitchen, and saw Sasuke eating toast, and Hinata eating cereal.

"Im glad that you two are f..fine now." Hinata said. "Ya. But Ino doesnt know that...lets play with her Sakura." Sasuke said. "Fine. But, it wont be mean. Lets let her think she put us back together." Sakura said.

Hinata giggled. "You two are evil." she said.

Sakura messed her hair up, and poured water down her cheeks as tears. She knocked on Ino's door.

Ino gasped. "Is Sasuke still being an idiot!" Ino said. Sakura nodded. "I just cant forgive him!" Sakura said 'sobbing'.

Ino nodded. "Well, things just take time. He will come sonner or later." she said.

Sasuke came running threw the doors, and bent down to Sakura. "Im sorry Sakura. What can I do for you to forgive me?" Sasuke 'pleaded'.

Sakura stood up, her back facing Ino. She 'slapped' Sasuke. From the back, it looked like she acutally slapped Sasuke. Sasuke dramatically fell over. Ino gasped. "Sakura. That was a bit harsh." Ino said.

Sakura burst into tears. "Im sorry Sasuke!" Sakura said. Sasuke turned away. Ino held Sasuke's hand. She brought his hand to Sakura's.

"I hate seeing you two fight. NOW SASUKE, DONT BE AN IDIDOT, AND SAKURA, DONT SLAP SASUKE! MAKE UP!" Ino yelled.

Sasuke and Sakura smiled, and hugged each other. Pretty pathetic acting, but Ino bought it.

"Im sorry Sakura." Sasuke said. "Me too." Sakura said. Ino smiled. "Yay! Ino Yamanaka saved the relationship!" she said dancing aorund.

Shikamaru came in sighing. "You know, they were acting." he said. "For once, your wrong Shika! I saved them." Ino said. "Fine.Believe what you want.." Shika muttered.

Naruto's wound was now healed. Hinata had went over to Naruto's cabin, to see him.

When she entered the cabin, there was sand everywhere. She slowly walked to the bedroom, and creaked open the door.

"N..naruto...?" she said quietly. Gaara jumped out, his hair messed up, with sand in it, blue face paint on his face, his shirt on backwards, and socks on his hands. His face was like a lunitic. Hinata screamed and fainted.

Gaara looked down at the uncounicous girl. "Opps..." he muttered. Naruto came out form behind the desk, looking the same way as Gaara.

"Gaara! She wasnt Kankuro!" Naruto said running to Hinata. He shook her shoulders gently. Hinata woke up, and saw Naruto. She screamed but didnt faint.

Naruto wiped off the face paint, and fixed his hair. "Sorry about that Hinata..me and Gaara were trying to hunt down Kanuro." Naruto said. "I dont really want to know w..why.." Hinata said getting up. Kankuro came out of the bed, shaking in fear. Gaara quickly chased him, throwing sand.

"I still havent forgotten the thing you said about Sakura!" Gaara yelled.

Naruto sighed. "Ya, anyways, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Hinata fiddled her fingers. "I j..just wanted to see y..you.." she said. Naruto smiled. "Great! Wanna go explore the beach? I wont lose you like last time.." Naruto said.

"Dont say that N..naruto. I was s..so scared..I thought y..you were d..dead.." Hinata said. "Im sorry Hinata. But I just have to make sure of something." Naruto said. "What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Um...did...those guys...do anything..." Naruto asked. "No." Hinata said quickly. "They didnt do anything like that. They said a few comments, but-"

"But what! What did they say?" Naruto said cutting her off. "But I said I..." she stuttered. Naruto urged her on.

"I dont care about your filthly words, because Naruto is the only one that I will ever do anything with." Hinata said quickly blushing. Naruto blushed, and smiled. "Well...you told them good! Uh..lets go!" he said.

Neji and Tenten had made up. Neji sat staring at Tenten while she was reading a book.

"May I help you?" Tenten asked. "No. Just staring." Neji said. "Right...stop staring!" Tenten said. "How can I stop? Your too cute." he said. Tenten rolled her eyes. "Real smooth. What do you want?" she said. "Do I have to want something when I say your cute?" Neji asked. "No. But if you are staring at me so desperatly for something, yes." Tenten said.

Neji stood up. "I wanna play basketball!" he shouted. Tenten stood up. "Be right back." she said going to her room. Neji followed her. She went searching threw her bag, and threw a basketball at Neji.

Neji smirked. "One on one?" he said. Tenten nodded. "Now, you may be the best at flipping off beds, but I am so much better at basketball." Tenten said.

"Now, you may be better at dancing, but **I **am better at basketball." Neji said. "Proove it." Tenten said. "Bet you." Neji said. "Bet me what?" she asked.

"We shoot up to 22 points. Lets say I shoot. Where ever the ball lands, I shoot from there. If the ball goes in, I move one metre back from where I started. Which would be around half court. If I win, you put your hair down, and I get too stare at you while you read." Neji said. Tenten blushed. "Fine. But if I win, when we get back, and you have another band practice, I get to write a song for you guys to play." Tenten said.

"Fine. But it better be good." Neji said.

The two of them went outside, and walked for a bit. They reached a flat area, and Neji but down a huge basket, that Lee had brought for some strange reason. It wasnt an orinary basket. That would be too big. This was like a laundry basket.

"The net sucks." Tenten said. "Got any better ideas?" Neji said. Tenten shook her head, and bounced the ball. "Rock, paper, scissors for the ball." she said.

ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS

Neji had paper, and Tenten had scissors. "Moohaha. I get the ball." Tenten said.

Tenten dribbled the ball past Neji. Neji checked her, but she got past him. She shot, and got it in. a/n: i dont feel like writing their game

At the end, the score was 22-18 Tenten had won. "You know, I went easy on you. I saw your hair before, but you have never writting our band a song." Neji said. "Ya, ya. What ever." Tenten said.

Sasuke and Sakura had walked back to their cabin. Sakura sighed. "What should we eat..." Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura gasped. "Holy shit..its the last day! The boat is coming at 4:00pm. What time is it?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke checked his watch. "12:45 pm." he said. The two of them packed their bags quickly, and cleaned up the cabin.

They slumped down onto the couch. "We should go warn everyone." Sakura said. Sasuke looked outside. "Lets go for a walk first. To see the rest of the lsland before we go." Sasuke said.

The couple walked to where Shika, and Ino were before. They lay down on the grass and watched the clouds as Shikamaru would do.

"I love this island...this trip was so much fun..." Sakura said. "We made out a couple of times." Sasuke said smirking. Sakura blushed. "Shut up. Someone might hear you." Sakura said. "Thers no one here.." Sasuke said.

Sakura rolled over onto her face, back facing Sasuke. "Now you made at me?" Sasuke asked slipping his arm around Sakura.

She turned around, and kissed him.

She kissed him fiercely, delving deeply into his mouth, kissing along his jaw to his ear. She could feel his palms sliding up the outside of her thighs, the grip of his fingers as they tightened around her hips. She closed her eyes and groaned pleasurably at his touch, wrapping herself Immediately her hands sought his hair, gripping handfuls of it, running her fingers through it. There was just something so sexy about hair.She moaned as his mouth roved her neck.

Gripping the hem of his shirt Sakura ever so slowly peeled it from his body, raking her fingers across the firm muscles of his abdomen and chest as she slid the shirt from his torso.

They took turns stripping the clothes from each other; little by little unwrapping the skin they so desired to touch and taste. She kissed deeply, he passionately. He slid his body against her; she answered with a languid rock of her hips, digging her fingertips into the smooth muscles of his back.

a/n: of course, i had help with that section...I DID! so much.. you know wut, i give up on that... this will prob happen every like...10-11 chapters...ya, and i think this story shall end soon.. but i will make it to chapter 30.. back to story!

The two of them enjoyed their last moments on the island, while Naruto and Hinata were having their walk on the beach.

Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand. The wind blew against their bodies. Hinata shivered. _Good! Make your move!_ Naruto thought.

Hinata felt warm arms wrapped around her. She looked up, behind her, and their was the gentle smile on Naruto's face, looking down at her.

Hinata blushed. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Naruto kissed her neck. Hinata giggled softly. Narutp spun Hinata around, to face him. He kissed her deeply. He waited for so long to kiss her again.

Naruto held her chin, and kissed her soft lips. Hinata flung her arms around Naruto's neck. He held her waist, and kissed her neck. Those two shared their last moments on the beach.

Neji and Tenten were back at their cabin, reading, and staring. "Stop staring!" Tenten said looking up.

Neji sighed. "Your boring Tenten. All you do is read...lets go play basketball again." Neji said. "No." Tenten said putting her book down and standing up. "Come on! Your boring.." Neji said.

She wrapped her arms around Neji's neck from behind. "Am I?" Tenten said. Neji turned around, and Tenten kissed him.

"I love you Neji." Tenten said, resting her head on Neji's chest. "I love..holy shit!" Neji said. "Excuse me!" Tenten said. "Sorry. But we gotta leave this island in like 3 hours." Neji said.

"Your right! God, I gotta clean this cabin." Tenten said. The two of them looked around the cabin. It was clean. "Right...when your in the same cabin as Lee, the cabin is always clean.." Neji said.

Ino and Shikamaru had noticed that this was the last day, so they had cleaned up the cabin, and the last chour:

Wake up Temari

_(Ino you do it)_

Ino sighed reading the note. Shikamaru smirked. "Go ahead." Shikamaru said. Ino walked up to Temari's bed.

She kneeled down beside Temari's ear, and yelled. "YOU KICKED SHIKAMARU'S CROTCH AGAIN!" Ino yelled.

Temari shot up. "IM SO SORRY!" Temari yelled blushing. Shikamaru blushed. "Ino! That was your plan!" Shikamaru said. Ino smiled, and nodded.

"We gotta leave the island at four. Right now, it is 1:10pm." Ino said. Temari ran out of bed, and brushed her hair,teeth, and cleaned her bed. She packed all her clothes in less than 10 min.

Shikamaru and Ino stared. "What?" Temari asked. "You wake up soooo late, yet you clean so fast.." Ino said. Temari shrugged. "You should see Gaara. He is neat, and wakes up sooo early." Temari said.

By the way, now to Gaara's cabin. Naruto had came back. (Hinata is back to her cabin packing)

He folded his shirts, and put it in his luggage. Gaara leaned against the door. "Your folding your shirts? Man, that girl changed you well." Gaara said. Naruto didnt answer. He waved his hand in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. "Wha? Oh yeah...I kissed Hinata...she..." Naruto said with a dreamy smile on his face. Gaara smirked. "Man, your lucky. I need someone.." Gaara said looking away.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Whoa! You need someone?" Naruto yelled. Gaara blushed. "Shut up! No!" he said. Naruto ran around. "You want somone! Hell yeah! I will sooo help you!" Naruto said.

Gaara shook his head. "Man..I shouldnt of told you..." Gaara muttered. "So? We need to start from scratch? Or you find somone interesting?" Naruto asked.

Gaara blushed. "Nothing! No one! I dont want anyone!" Gaara said. "Oooo...your blushing? Who is it!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up! Im not telling you!" Gaara said. "YES! There is someone! Now to get it out of you!" Naruto said.

"Miko!"

"No.."

"Sakio!"

"Hell no!"

"Keiko!"

"No."

Naruto grinned evily.

"I know who it is... ITS

a/n: yes, i so leaved you at a cliffness.. well, thats cuz i NEED A NAME! you know how hard for me it is to make up a japanese name? i suck... someone help me!

.


	22. Off the island

Thanks everyone for the names. BUT THANK YOU THE SQUABBIT FOR THAT NAME

wah! i had to redo this chapter 3 times! AGAIN, THANK YOU THE SQUABBIT! IM ALSO USING ANOTHER NAME OF YOURS! (i like them all!) other name is at the part with Temari and the boy (READ)

Chapter Twenty One

Off the island

Naruto grinned evily.

"I know who it is..ITS

SAKURA!"

Gaara fell over. "NO YOU IDIOT! ITS MEGAMI! I mean...dammit.." Gaara said blushing. Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Uh..yeah..thats what I ment. He he. Megami eh? The girl with dark brown hair? Its got hints of red in iit right? Hm...brown eyes...wonder what your kid's eye colour will be.." Naruto said. "She doesnt even notice me..wait..KID! NARUTO!" Gaara said.

Naruto smiled. "Well, we will talk later. Right now, we gotta leave the island." Naruto said.

Everyone had made it to the beach on time. They saw the boat. The teens threw their luggage on board.

The first teacher they saw was Kakashi.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US ALONE!"

"WE COULD OF DIED!"

"DONT YOU CARE ABOUT US!"

Kiba, Lee, and Naruto yelled. "Hold on. Consider yourselves lucky. The other class had to live in the jungle." Kakashi said. Everyone went silent. Their teachers were truley evil.

'Well, I want lunch." Sasuke said. They all ran to the kitchen on the boat, leaving Kakashi alone. He sighed. "I wasnt done yet..you still have a report to write.." he said to no one.

Everyone had ate a light lunch. Gaara sat outside on the balcony. Sakura had seen the red haired guy, and decided to sit beside him.

"Hey Gaara." Sakura said. "Hi." Gaara said. Silence...

"So..I dont really talk to you..how are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Fine. You?" Gaara asked not really interested in her answer. "Im good..right..well...I want to get to know you. We dont talk that often." Sakura said smiling. Gaara nodded.

_No one really wants to talk to me...I will give her a chance.._

Gaara felt happy inside. Sure he had friends, but not one girl ever wanted to talk to him, friend to friend. They always wantd to know who he liked, or things about him that they wont really listen to.

"So, when did you move to Konoha? I heard you used to live in the Sand village." Sakura said.

Gaara nodded. "We came here when I was nine." Gaara said. Sakura nodded. "Don't you miss any of your friends?" Sakura asked. Gaara stood up, leaned agaisnt the railing.

"I didnt have any friends." Gaara simply stated. "Oh..Im sorry.." Sakura said. "Why?" he asked.

"Uh..I dunno. Forget it." Sakura said.

"Just buzz off!" a voice said.

"Fine! Bitch.."

"What did you call me!"

Sakura looked up. A mad couple that she never said before, were arguing.

"Um..who are you guys?" Sakrua asked.

The girl smiled at Sakura. "Oh. Im sorry. I paid your teachers. I need to get to your village to meet my brother." the girl said.

"What do you mean you paid! I paid the money!" the guy said.

"Dork! I did! You are just too poor to pay anything!"

"Im not poor! You bitch! Go get your wo nmoney. Slutt.."

The girl turned red with anger. She picked up a random rock, and threw it at the guy. He swiftly moved. Gaara was standing right behind the guy. The rock hit in square in the face. He lost his balance.

Gaara fell backwards, off the high boat.

"GAARA!" Sakura yelled. "YOU BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" the guy yelled. "IM SO SORRY!" the girl yelled.

Sakura ran to the raliing. Gaara had caught onto a pole. But only one hand, and that hand was slipping.

"GAARA! HOLD MY HAND!" Sakura yelled. "Shit!" Sakura swore. The wind was blowing her hair in her face.

Gaara let go of the pole, and caught onto Sakura's hand. Sakura couldnt hold Gaara's weight. She fell off. Gaara had let go of Sakura's hand, and grabbed the pole.

"Sakura!" he yelled. His other hand caught Sakura by the arm.

The couple had left the two. "Idiots.." Gaara muttered. "Gaara! Im scared of heights!" Sakrua screamed. Gaara looked down at the girl. Tears strolled down her cheeks.

Gaara looked up, then back at Sakura. "I can hold on much longer. Listen carefully." Gaara said.

Sakura nodded. "Hold onto my back. Im going to reach both my hands up, and climb up with you on my back. Im pretty sure I can make it. If I cant...Ill push you up and over onto the boat, and I will do something about myself." Gaara said. Sakura nodded.

She placed her foot agaisnt the boat, and climbed up otto Gaara's back. She wrapped her arms around his enck from behind, like he was giving her a piggy back ride.

Gaara had both hands free now. He put both of his feet against the boat, like Sakura did. His right hand reached up, and grabbed a pole. The left hand reached farther up and grabbed the railing. He was boat climbing with Sakura on his back. She closed her eyes, and held onto Gaara tightly.

Gaara made it up. Sakura screamed in joy. He fell over, from her screaming. "Sakura! God..dont yell in my ear.." Gaara said on the ground breathing heavily.

Sakura helped him up. "Thank you Gaara!" Sakura said.

Gaara nodded, catching his breath. "I wasnt that heavy was I?" Sakrua asked blushing. Gaara shook his head. "But hositing me and you over, was." Gaara said. Sakura smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Gaara." she said. Gaara nodded. He didnt blush though. Which was good, because Sasuke had heard the screams, and had ran to the balcony right when she kissed him.

_Not this feeling again...Im not jelous!_

"What were you doing Sakura?" Sasuke asked shaking off his feeling. "Some stupid couple were fighting, and the girl threw a rock , and missed her boyfriend, and hit Gaara. He fell over, and I went to help him, but I fell over. And Gaara thought of a plan, and saved us both." Sakura explained.

Gaara nodded. "I see..Why were you kissing Gaara?" Sasuke asked. "Sasuke! It was a thank you kiss! If he didnt save me, you wouldnt have a girlfriend!" Sakura said.

Sasuke glared at Gaara, and grabbed Sakura's wrist. He brought her to the other side, so Gaara couldnt hear.

"Sakura! I dont care if he saved you, dont kiss him! Thanking him would be enough." Sasuke said. Sakura wriggeld her hand free. "Sasuke! How coulud you say that! If you were in my shoes, you would of kissed him too! Besides, he never had a real friend. That was a girl." Sakura said. Sasuke looked back at Gaara. He had sat down again, and was looking out into the ocean.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine..what ever..just..I dunno..just dont kiss another guy.." he said with a hint of blush. Sakura kissed him on the lips. "Sasuke..dont be jelous. Your **my **Sasuke. Gaara is a friend. And he knows that. Im just trying to make his life happier. He had no friends before." Sakura said. She waved Sasuke a good bye, and left to sit with Gaara.

Sasuke saw his girl friend and Gaara chat. Gaara blushed at the comment Sakura had made. Sasuke shook his head.

Flash back

_"Hey Sasuke! Pass me bread!"_

_"Dont eat so much Naruto. You will get sea sick." Sasuke said._

_"What ever..hey, ahve you seen Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Man..you gotta keep an eye out for her. Who knows if she is flirting with a guy?" Naruto said._

_Sasuke gave an icey glare to Naruto. "Sakura is not like that." Sasuke said in a deadly voice. "I know! I ment...just..any guy could easily kiss her or something! When I first saw her, I thought she was pretty you know? But, now shes my friend, and I think you would get jelous if she kissed another guy. You know, as a friend." Naruto said. "What ever.." Sasuke said._

_"Rule number one! Let the girl have friends that are guys! You dont, then they will get pissed, and start yelling at you about things like, 'I know your jelous, but let me have a lief!' or, 'Hes just a friend!' man. They will really mean that. But I know that sounds corny." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed. "What ever..." he said again._

end of flashback

"Maybe I will just let Sakura have Gaara as her friend..Gaara is...Gaara. Hes not a random guy.." Sasuke said, taking one last look at them, and left.

"Im sure Megami likes you! You know what, I think she thinks you are hott!" Sakura said. (the comment)

Gaara blushed. "Ya..what ever..for some raosn...its easier to tell you that I like Megami than to Naruto." Gaara said. Sakura smiled. "Yeah! Its because, I am a girl! And I can acutally give info about her and stuff!" Sakura said. Gaara nodded. "Thanks.." he said.

"The least I can do, for you saving me!" Sakura said. "Will you drop that?" Gaara said. Sakura was taken back. "What?" she said. Gaara sighed. "Sorry. But..thats happened before to me. You keep making me sound brave..but I wasnt. I dont know how to swim.." Gaara said looking away.

Flashback

_"Temari! Look at me!" Gaara yelled. The sand trio had a free trip to an island, but only at the age 6. Gaara didnt know how to swim yet._

_Temari looked over at her brother. He was standing on the boat's raling, smiling. "GAARA!" Temari yelled. _

_She ran to her brother, but he had fell over. "GAARA!" the nine year old girl yelled. Gaara fell into the water, and was splashing for air. "KANKURO! GO GET SOMEONE!" Temari yelled. The eight year old boy ran to the captain._

_Temari who had swimming lessons before, was still afraid of heights. But she threw the nearest life saver thingy._

_Gaara caught onto it, choking water. Soon, about 30 men, were helping Gaara. Few were jumping in the water, because the little child was crying, and needed help._

end of flash back

Gaara told Sakura about it. "Oh..well..Im sorry. But this time I was the one who cried." Sakura said giving a small smile. "Thats okay Sakura. You will learn from your crying, and next time I am sure, you will be the one thinking the plan." Gaara said. "I dont plan on doing that again!" Sakura said. Gaara gave a small smile.

Naruto had more than some bread. He was the only one with a heavy meal. Other than Chouji. But Chouji could handle it.

Naruto was currently puking up the bread, over the railing. Hinata went to find Naruto. She saw the blonde's back, and walked over to him.

"Hi Naruto." Hinata said. Naruto puked again. "Oh..Naruto.."Hinata said gently putting her hand on his back.

When Naruto was done his buissness he sat down on the bench outside. Hinata sat beside him. "Do you f..feel alright now?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded. "Thanks Hinata. Man..do you know when we are getting off the boat?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai came out all of a sudden and told the couple that the boat has landed. Naruto jumped in the air.

"FREE! YAY!" he said. Sasuke poked him in the head. "Not yet. Bus." Sasuke said pointing to the bus. Naruto sighed. "Well..I get to sit with Hinata.." he said.

They drove in the bus for 1 hour, and made it to the airport. "NOT AGAIN!" Naruto yelled. Sakrua punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up! You will draw attention. Like always.." she said.

This time they switched seats.

Sasuke, Sakura

Gaara, the girl from England (lol)

Naruto, Hinata

Ino, Shikamaru

Temari, the girl's from England, brother

Lee, Chouji

Kiba, Kankuro

Neji, Tenten

Shino had a seat to himself.

Kakashi, Asuma

Kurenari, Gai

Sakura was silent. Sasuke stared at her. "Something wrong? You are usually annoying." Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head. "Im fine." she said. Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura sighed. She tried to be queit, but it didnt seem to last for long. She turned around. "Hey Gaara!" she said.

Gaara nodded. "Hows it going back here?" she asked. Gaara looked at the girl from England. "Its quiet.." he said.

Sakura nodded. "Oh..am I in between something?" the girl asked. Sakura shook her head. "No, its okay. Hi. Im Sakura!" Sakura said sticking out her hand. The girl smiled, and shook Sakura's hand. "Hello. Im Cathy." she said.

Gaara nodded. "m sorry. You are..?" Cathy asked. "Gaara." he said. She nodded. "Is that your boyfriend beside you Sakura?" Cathy asked. Sakura pointed at Sasuke. "Him? Yup. All mine. Sasuke!" Sakura said. Sasuke turned around to face the group. "What?" he asked not to interested in where this is going.

"Dont mind Sasuke. He is quiet. Same with Gaara." Sakura said. "Why are you talking with Gaara again?" Sasuke asked Sakura pulling her down to her seat.

"Im just saying hi. Me and Gaara are really good friends now. And you dont seem to like me talking to you, and Gaara acutally answers back." Sakura said turning around again to chat with Gaara and Cathy.

Sasuke sighed.

Flash back

_"Rule number Two! If they do get a friend that is a guy, make it some how that they dont get too close. But if your fine with it, thats okay. Like me and Sakura. We are all just friends. It will start to get to a problem, is she talks to him on the phone ALL the time. You know, not doing her homework, becuase she was busy with him. Man, it should be with the boyfriend!" Naruto said. _

_Sasuke sighed. "Where did you get these rules from?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Kakashi sensei.."_

End of flashback

Naruto had fallen asleep quickly. Hinata sighed. _As much as I love Naruto, s..somtimes if nice to have him a..asleep._

Ino was listening to music, while Shikamaru rested his head on the seat.

Temari looked out the window. The boy tapped her on the shoulder. Temari turned around. "Sorry miss, but are you by any chance, Madoka Haruno?" The blond asked. Temari shook her head. "Why? Is she like a famous person?"

The boy nodded. "Well, sorry. I was mistaken."

Temari nodded. Something hit her. (her mind)

"Omg..." she muttered. Temari decided she would save it for later.

Lee was talking about random things again, while Chouji eating chips. Kankuro and Kiba were getting along quite well.

Neji and Tenten were having staring contests.

Kureni sighed. "God...he is sooo annoying.." she muttered. "THEN LEE, AND I SHALL RUN AROUND 25 TIME MORE!" Gai yelled.

Kakashi and Asuma smirked. Kakashi continued reading his book, while Asuma watched Kureni glaring at Gai, and ect.

After a while, they made it back to Konoha. Everyone ran home to...SLEEP! Yes, they were veeerry tired, and they had the weekend coming up.

a/n: okay, this chapter had hardly any romance...acutally none at all i think. well, people Dont worry! Gaaa and Sakura are not going to be c aouple and such. I just like to make them friends, cuz Gaara is cool:P


	23. The play

yay! im almost at 300 reviews! im so happy XD thanks!

Chapter Twenty Two

The play...

The blond boy woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. "Oh man...we got school again..." Naruto whined getting up.

He scratched his head. "Hm..lets see...I had miso yesterday, so I will have ramen today." he said happily. Naruto ate his ramen, and headed off to school.

The Uzumaki boy ran to the group of teens. "Hey Sakura! Hey Sasuke. Have you guys seen Hinata?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. "You two have been so attached." Sakura said smiling. Naruto smiled back. "Well, its like I say, if two people love each other, then uh..I forget the rest.." he said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hi." a voice said. Gaara. Sakrua smiled. "Hey Gaara. Whats up?" she asked. "Nothing really..." he asked a bit confused, that anyone would really ask him that. "Never mind. Wheres your sister?" Sakura asked. Gaara looked past Naruto. "With Shikamaru and Ino." he said. "Hi peoples!" Ino said.

Everyone had arrived except the two Hyuugas. "Where are they.." Naruto said looking around. "Don't worry Naruto. Im sure they are fine." Ino said.

After a couple of minutes, they saw the cousins apear from the forest. Hinata was breathing hard, and Neji had his hands in his pockets, like nothing unusual was going on.

"Hinata? Whats wrong?" Naruto asked running to his girl friend. "Well...Neji..." Hinata said looking up at her cousin. Neji put his nose up in the air, and closed his eyes. "What? Its not my fault. You lost it." he said. Naruto cocked at eyebrow. "Lost what?"

"Neji is...well...I lost my sock, and...he wouldnt let me leave the house until I found it..I don't understand what has gotten into him. Why didn't you want to come to school?" Hinata asked.

"No reason.." he said. Tenten walked over. Actually, the whole group walked over.

"Neji. I know your lying. What is it?" Tenten asked. Neji sighed. He looked at Sakura. "Be right back. Watch it Uchiha. I will see you." Neji said, taking Sakura's hand, and walking her over a bit further away from the rest of the people. Sasuke glared at Neji. Tenten rolled her eyes. "Did you not hear him? Don't worry. You should trust Sakura by now." Tenten said. Sasuke looked at her. She had her arms folded.

Sasuke sighed. "Thats better! Now, just trust Sakura, and Neji. They are your friends." Tenten said smiling.

"What is it Neji?" Sakura asked. "Well, I was just wondering if you practiced for..the play.." Neji said. Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I have. Remember our plan?" she asked smiling. Neji nodded.

The two came back, and Sasuke sighed. He walked over to Sakura calmly, but Tenten knew he had released a lot of stress.

The bell rang. They all headed to their classes.

Sakura went to the drama room. They saw their sensei, with a box of clothing. "Alirght, well, since your little trip, we didnt get to practice with the clothes. So, everyone try them on." Asuma said.

Sakura put on her light pink dress. The sleeves were a bit long, but it made her more beautiful. Kiba ended up being a one man job of a lot of things. He put the crown on Sakura.

"I love this dress! How are you doing Neji?" she asked. Neji was wearing dark blue tight pants, with a darker navy blue prince jacket. His face was emotionless.

Sakura giggled. "Aw! That fits you!" she said teasing him. Neji rolled his eyes. Everyone practiced their roles, and soon it was recess.

Everyone had meeted outside near the basketball court. Neji looked at Tenten eagerly. Tenten smiled, and nodded. The two of them ran to play basketball.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura. He sighed. "Sakrua..you and Gaara...well..a stupid part of my mind, mostly because of Naruto telling me trash..well...I was...j..j..jelous..or something..not jelous! Like...just...worried about you.Yeah, worried..but, I..trust you.." Sasuke said blushing. Sakura looked into his eyes. He turned away.

His face was burning. Its not every day, that the Uchiha boy admits he was jelous.He felt her hand hold his. "Sasuke...thank you.." she said. He turned around. She had a small smile on her face. Sasuke kissed her hands.

She cuddled herself close to Sasuke. Gaara watched from afar.

"Sasuke...was jelous? I see that they are okay. I hope me and Sakura can still be friends.." he said.

"Now that you trust me, do you remember the play today?" Sakura asked. Sasuke tensed.

"Don't worry. We are going to do tha plan." Sakura said kissing him on the cheek. Sasuke relaxed.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, while she snuggled her face in his neck. "Sakura. What are you doing?" he asked.

"I feel cold Sasuke..." she said playing with his hair. Sasuke got the message. "As much as I wan't to, not here." Sasuke said looking around. Sakura sighed. "But your so cute to resist." she said. Sasuke kissed her on the lips. "Satasfied?" he asked. Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "You expect me to be satasfied with that?" she asked. Sauske rolled his eyes. "What ever. Later." he said. Sakura put folded her arms. "Later? Man, you have changed." she said.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her again, and kissed her neck from behind.

"Now will you please be satasfied for now? This is so hard to stop from going further." Sasuke said kissing her ear. Sakura nodded.

She spun around, and caught him in a deep kiss. She unzipped his jacket zipper, but Sasuke caught her hand. "Sakura.." he warned. "Sorry.." she said. Sasuke kissed her on the lips. "Lets go shoot some hoops. I will help you." he said winking. He took her hand, and brought her to the court.

Not only was Sakura being cold for Sasuke to make out with her, but it was December...

Naruto was sitting on a bench, waiting for Hinata to come back from the washroom. "OH MY GOD! ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS! HOLY SHIT! I NEED TO GET HINATA SOMETHING!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru's ears perked up. "Christmas...shit.." they said.

The trip had taken their minds off Christmas.

Shikamaru looked at Ino. She was chatting away with Temari about the skirt she wanted.

He eavesdropped. "I soooo want that skirt! Its like a mix of light blue, and blue, and it has darker blue laces down the side. It comes with a matching top! And, the skirt comes down a bit after the knees. So it would be a nice casucal party outfit!" Ino said.

Shikamaru nodded slowly. "Ill get that for her.."

a/n: i dont even really know what laces are...so i suck..hopefully that will go well with the outfit...

"Shika? Why are you nodding.." Ino asked. Shikamaru jumped back. "Wha? Oh...I was just...listening to..I was keeping a beat." he said. Temari cocked an eyebrow. Her eyes widened, then she smiled. She mouthed, 'Christmas?'

Shikamaru nodded. "Wha? Shika, your nodded again.." Ino said eyeing him. "Oh...Temari was...pointing at your hair, and mouthing it is good. I nodded, cause its true." Shikamaru said quickly. Ino turned around. "Temari? Oh..thanks!" she said.

Shikamaru looked at Temari. They were back in conversatoin. "I will get her something too..." he said.

The bell rang.

"EVERYONE HEAD TO THE GYM FOR THE PLAY." the speaker said. Sasuke quickly sat up in the front seat. Next to him was, Naruto, and Tenten. The rest of the gang was a bit further back.

Neji was back stage, waiting to be put on. "Neji. Im afraid you cant do your little turn the table act." Asuma said. "What! But sensei, it means a lot to Sakura." Neji protested.

"I know Neji, but you see those two men, up in the back? Well, they are the school district men guys that I dont know very much about...anyways, they said they want to see the romance in this story." Asuma said.

Neji moved a bit of the curtain, and saw the two men at the edge of the row.

"But...what..if I trip or like Sakura's dress somehow is in the way.." Neji said. "Neji..I know what your trying to do...sigh...if you make it look like an accident..." Asuma said. Neji nodded.

Neji entered the scene. The girls in the audience screamed.

Tenten giggled. Neji walked up to Sakura, while music played.

"Sakura...cant move table..." he whispered. Sakura gasped quietly, ont opening her eyes.

"But..but.." she said. "I know what to do.." he said.

"So..this...is the princess..so beautiful laying here, a kiss would help.." Neji said.

a/n: i sooooooooo dont know lines of this play.. i somewhat forgot it...cuz i like saw the film in gr.3...

He knelt down, with soft music in the backround. Neji snuck one hand up to his hair. Quickly, but quietly, he untied the hair elastic in his hair.

His dark hair, fell forwards, over Sakura's and Neji's face.

The audience gasped. Only Tenten, and Hinata out of the school, seen Neji's hair before.

The girls drooled, even though he was 'kissing' Sakura.

"You owe me.." Neji muttered to Sakura. She smiled.

Neji lifted his face up from Sakura's. He quickly tied his hair. "My prince...you saved me...not only did your kiss save me, but your hair...it fell loose upon us." Sakura said, making the line up.

The two men from the school district looked at each other and nodded. Thinking, that Neji's hair fell out by accident.

Sasuke grew tense when they didnt turn the table, but he felt gratitude towards Neji when he untied his hair.

Thw actors and actresses bowed down to the loud cheers.

It was now a couple mintues past lunch, and everyone was rushing to the cafiteria.

a/n: well, im going to end this here for now...next chapoter will come sooon! i hope...


	24. The curse activated

ill talk about Madoka Haruno on the next chapter..oh and i dont feel like making gaara have a girl friend. sorry gaara, but writing about the main couples are troublesome enough

Chapter Twenty Three

The curse activated

Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke headed to Science. Kurenai assigned pages for a test next week.

Ino and Sakrua wrote down lots of notes, and studied them. "Okay Ino. Your turn. How many seismic waves are there? And, what are they called." Sakrua asked.

"Um...three. And they are called...Primary...Secondary..and..." Ino said. Sakura nodded. "Uh..hm...dam it..uh...land wave or something?" Ino guessed. "Nope. Surface." Sakrua said.

Ino nodded. "Okay. I will remember that." she said. Sasuke watched the two girls study. "What the hell should I get for Sakura..." Sasuke said to himself. Christmas was in about 2 weeks.

The bell rang, and everyone went outside. To their suprise, it was snowing.

Sasuke looked up. He loved the snow. Winter was his favourite season. Sakura smiled. "Wow..so beautiful.." she said looking into the distance. The mountains were already covered in snow.

"Neji, your eyes match the snow." Tenten said giggling. Neji sighed. "Your so childish Tenten." he said.

"Childish? Im sooo not childish! Who ever said I was? Other than you.." Tenten said folding her arms.

_What the hell does she like that I can give her...she likes sports..and its snowing...hm..._

Neji knew what to get her. "Sakura, wanna take a walk?" Sasuke asked. Sakrua smiled, and nodded. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's left arm.

The snow that fell on Sakura's hair, made her look like an angel to Sasuke.

flashback

_"Itachi! Its snowing!" Sasuke said. Itachi looked out the window, and it was snowing._

_The Uchiha brothers ran outside, and started to make a snowman._

_Sasuke was 5 at the time, and needed a lot of help. _

_Itachi lifted up the chubby boy, to put the carrot for the nose. Sasuke smiled at his masterpeice. Itachi rolled his eyes. "I basically made it all." he said._

_"Hey Itachi! Lets go show mommy what we made." Sasuke said. Itachi came back with both of their parents._

_Sasuke made a snow angel in the snow. His mom smiled, and helped Sauske up. His hair was covered in snow._

end of flash back

Just like now. He shook off the snow, and it landed on Sakura's face. "Uchiha Sasuke! Aere you starting a snow ball fight!" Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked, and made a snowball. He turned around to Sakura, but got hit in the shoulder by her. He held his left shoulder. "Sasuke? Whats wrong?" she asked. He fell to his knees.

Flashback

_"Itachi! Whats going on!" little Sasuke yelled. The bodies of the Uchiha clan lay lifeless on the ground._

_Itachi panicked. He knelt down beside his little brother and smiled. "Don't worry Sasuke. I will be right back okay?" Itachi said._

_Sasuke shook his head. "I know what your trying to do! Im coming with you!" Sasuke said sternly. Itachi sighed. "Fine. Lets go." Itachi said. The two brothers ran to their house. _

_The ran through the doors, and saw the bodies of their parents on the cold floor. The killer looked into Sasuke's eyes._

_Sasuke started shaking. Itachi looked down at his brother. "Sasuke!"_

_Purple lights surrounded Sasuke. He screamed in pain. "NI SAN!" he yelled._

_Itachi didnt know what to do. He looked down. There was writing under Sasuke's feet._

_Of the pink cherry blossom trees of Konoha, with the green eyes of lilly pads, will this Uchiha marry. The begininning is S, and the last is H. If not these two be wed, consequences of death, will be made..._

_The killer smirked evily, and left the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke fell unconcious to the ground. Itachi knelt down beside Sasuke. On his left shoulder, was a three comma mark, burning. Itachi looked down again. The words faided._

_"Pink cherry blossom...green eyes...Sasuke has to marry her..." Itachi muttered. _

_Itachi looked outside the window. The December snow fell. He saw the figure of the killer on the window sill. "The curse...will activate on this day..." he muttered. 2 weeks before christmas had Sasuke gotton the curse._

end of flashback

"SASUKE! ANSWER ME!" Sakura yelled. Sauske gasped for air. "Sasuke! Whats wrong!" Sakrua yelled. She gasped. A mark revealed on his shoulder.

FLASHBACK

_"Well...when I was 7, my parents died. Some one very powerful...made a curse. Me and Itachi came in the house, and there was a blue light surrounding my parent's body. The man that killed them, looked into my eyes. He had purple/black eyes. He cursed me..."_

end of flashback

"Could this be..." she muttered. Sasuke yelled in pain. The gang ran over. "Sasuke! Shit! Neji, Shikamaru, help me get him out of here!" Naruto yelled. "No! Sasuke! Whats wrong with him! Is it.." Sakura asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded.

Sasuke yelled again, clutching his shoulder. Neji and Naruto helped Sasuke up, and brought him to the forest, not to cause comotion.

Sasuke's mark turned red/orange, like fire. He pulled down the part of his shirt around the mark, down. He screamed again. He fell to his knees. The mark turned black, and Sasuke calmed down a bit.

"Shit...you okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Sasuke nodded, breathing heavily. Sakura ran to the guys. The girls stayed out, wondering what was wrong with Sasuke.

"Neji! How is he?" Sakura asked. "He will be fine.." Neji said. Sakura held his hand. "Sasuke..." Sakura mutterd. Sasuke was on the ground, one hand on the tree. (a/n: like when Kakashi had the bell test, and used a genjutsu on Sakura, and she saw Sasuke like "dying", but with no weapons in him...just go here, and you will see: http/ (copy and paste)

"Sakura..." Sasuke muttered looking up at her. Sakura touched his cold face. "Sasuke...what is this?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke's curse.." Shikamaru said. Sakura looked down. "Why did it...like activate?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke's parents...died on this day.." Naruto said. Sakura looked at Sasuke. His bangs covered his eyes.

"So thats why I never saw it before.." Sakura said. Sakura felt Sasuke's hand on her arm. "Sakura...I can't wait until the last mintue on my birthday..we need to talk.." Sasuke said. Shikamaru looked at Neji, and Naruto, and nodded. The three guys left Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sasuke..what are we going to do..." Sakura said. Sasuke sat down. "I dont know..." he muttered. "Hm...what if...is there any way to break this prophacy?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged. Sakura sat down as well. "Well..we should try it...?" she said. Sasuke looked at Sakura. _Better taking a chance than to lose her..._

"The problem is...where would he be? I never saw his face...only his eyes were like purple.." Sasuke said.

Sakura put her tapped her finger on her chin. "Hm...well...doesnt your brother know?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged. "Your no help Sasuke! We should go see him after school." Sakura said standing up. Sasuke nodded.

OUTSIDE OF THE FOREST

"Shikamaru? What was wrong with Sasuke?" Ino asked. (the girls other than Sakura didnt see the mark)

"He..just got hurt.." Shikamaru said. "How?" Tenten asked. "Well...Sakura through a snowball at Sasuke...and um..there was a rock in it!" Naruto said. Ino rolled her eyes.

"He was screaming madly because a rock?" she asked. "Uh..yeah..Sakura throws hard you know." Naruto said.

The girls knew there was more behind the story, but they just left it, at Naruto's little story.

School ended, and Sasuke and Sakura ran to his house. The first Sakura saw when she got in the house, was Marshmallow.

"Wow! Your getting big Marshmallow." Sakura said petting his head. Sasuke looked down at the two. Marshmallow was licking her face. Sakura giggled. Sasuke smirked.

"You two are quite the pair." he said. Sakura stood up with Marshmallow in her arms. "Lets go find your brother." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded. The two of them, and Marshmallow entered his room. He was sitting in his desk, with a lot of papers around him. "Itachi? What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked behind him. "Oh..hi you guys. Im just doing some work. What do you need?" he asked.

"Well...me and Sasuke were wondering if..." Sakura started, then looked at Sasuke for help. "Do you know anything about..the killer.." Sasuke said. Itachi shook his head. Sakura and Sasuke sighed. "But...I know his name starts with...I think Oro something.." Itachi said. Sasuke and Sakura looked up. "Oro something eh? Hm.." Sasuke said. "What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked him. "Im just trying to think..what ever..Im going to leave it write now. I gotta go do something.." Sasuke said, thinking about Christmas.

"Okay. I will just..uh.. leave. See ya." Sakura said putting Marshmallow down. "Sakura...do you wanna stay over?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head. "No thanks. Ill see you tomorrow." she said, giving a kiss on the cheek to Sasuke. Sakura waved good bye, and left.

"Why did you want to know the killer's name?" Itachi asked. "To find him, and kill him." Sasuke said.

Sakura opened the door of the mansion, and stepped outside. It was still sunny out. Only 4:00pm. She unlocked the door of her house, and walked in. She spotted Snowflake on the couch. "Hi Snowflake. Your such a good kitty. Yes you are. What a good kitty." Sakura said, Snowflake on her lap, and petting her. Sakura left the door open, because her house was warm, and it was a sunny day.

"You are one strange person." a voice said. Sakura looked at the door way. Gaara was leaning against the open door, hands in his pockets, smirking.

Sakura stood up. "You know, its rude to lean on my door way, and just staring at me!" she said. Gaara looked around her house.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Sakura said waving her hand in front of his face. "I...was planning to..uh...Megami.." he said. Sakura smiled. "Sure! Lets go!" Sakura said.

"I saw her at the ramen bar." Gaara said. Sakura and Gaara saw Megami eating at the ramen bar like Gaara said.

"Great! Now go over there, and like start a conversation." Sakura said. "Wha? I dont know how.." Gaara said. "Hm..just say hi, and she will say hi. Then say like is this seat taken, and she will say no. Blah blah. GO!" Sakura said. She pushed Gaara forward, and ran to a table to spy on them.

"H..hi.." Gaara said. Megami nodded. "Hi." she said. Gaara looked at the empty seat. "Is..t..this seat taken?" he asked. Sakura smiled, from behind her menu.

"Oh..yeah it is..sorry.." Megami said. Gaara turned around. "Oh..sorry..later.." he said, and left the ramen bar. Sakura watched Gaara leave. "Gaara.." she muttered. She left her table, and walked up to Megami.

"Hi Megami! I heard you say this seat was taken. Who the hell is sitting here?" Sakura asked. "My boyfriend. He just went to the washroom." Megami said. "Oh..sorry..okay, bye.." Sakura said.

She decided to walk home. "Poor Gaara..." Sakura said. She walked to her bedroom, and sat down beside the window.

"Maybe I should call him.." she said. Sakura went to her desk, and searched for her phone book. She found Temari's number.

She dialed the number, and Temari picked up. "Hi Temari. Its Sakura, how are you? "Oh, hey Sakura! Im good. But..do you know whats wrong with Gaara? He seems...sad.." Temari said. "Oh..well thats why I called. Can I talk to him?" Sakura asked. "Sure. GAARA! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Temari yelled.

Sakura blinked. "Right..oh hi Gaara. Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "Yeah..I know she has a boyfriend..why does it hurt?" Gaara asked. Sakura looked down at her feet, and fiddled with the cord of the phone. "Oh Gaara...Im sorry..you really liked her, that now..it hurts..Im so sorry.." Sakura said.

"Not your fault Sakura. Im fine. Bye." Gaara said. "Okay...bye.." Sakura said. She slowly put her phone down, and lay on her bed. "It just takes time..." she said to her self.

DING DONG

Sakura ran downstairs to see who it was. When she opened the door, she saw the newspaper on the ground.

"Hm..whats good.." she said flipping through the pages.

**THIS SATURDAY:**

**MADOKA HARUNO IS COMING LIVE FOR A CONCERT AT THE MAIN BUILDING. 5174 KARASU ROAD. TICKETS: $12.45**

**CHEAP PRICES, DRINKS&FOOD, LIVE MUSIC! WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT! **

Sakura gasped. "Holy shit...Madoka Haruno.."

a/n: okkayyyyyy well, yes..next chapter shall be interesting...NOTE: LOVE IS IN THE AIR WILL BE DELETED AT 2:00PM IF IM IN MY ROOM! (my time, which is like pacific..)

SO GOOD READ IT NOW

and review:)


	25. Madoka Haruno

okay, i somewaht lost tack of time, and we had a HUEG dream project...well..guess what? we are starting another project..wah, ill try to upadate ASAP

Chapter Twenty Four

Madoka Haruno

It was Friday morning. The winter holidays had started today. School was off, and apparently, Madoka Haruno was going to be at Karasu street, live. Sakrua yawned, and got out of bed.

She walked over to the calendar beside her bed. "Holy...next Saturday is Christmas..." she said. Sakura did her daily rutiene, (sucks at spelling, you should know that by know) and headed downstairs.

She flipped through the channels, and stopped at the weather report.

**It's gonna be snow, snow snow, today! If you look outside, there will be at least 5 cm of snow. The snow will be coming and stopping. So be sure to wear-**

Sakura turned off the television. "Hm..snow eh?" she said. Snowflake rubbed herself against Sakura's legs. "Hi Snowflake. Lets go get some breakfast." she said. Sakura walked to the counter, and pulled out Snowflake's canned food. She turned on the radio.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

Sakura tapped her foot to the beat.

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

She spun around, with the cat food stuck to the spoon in her hand. The food flew out of the spoon, and hit the wall. Snowflake lazily walked upstairs, knowing her master wont be finished soon.

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Sakura digged her spoon into the cat food, and spun around. The can fell over. "Oops!" Sakura said, finally noticing the food on her wall, and ground.

She took a cloth, and wiped the food off the wall. RING RING

"Hello?"

"Sakura? Its Sasuke. Its snowing out. Wanna meet at the cafe near your house?"

"Sure! Um..Ill be there in half an hour."

"Why are you gonna take so long?"

"Sasuke! I take time! Oh, and tell the others to come."

"Sakura, I wanted me and you to be alone. If you get what Im saying." Sasuke said, smirking.

Sakura blushed. "Sorry Sasuke, but I gotta tell you guys something."

"What ever. See ya."

"Love you."

"Love you back."

Sakura fed her cat, and picked up the newspaper. She got changed out of her PJs, and walked to the cafe.

She saw Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata sitting on the couch. "Where are the others?" Sakura asked. "The others couldnt make it." Temari said coming through the doors of the cafe.

Everyone got comfertalbe, and Sakura pulled out the newspaper from her purse. "Have you guys seen this?" Sakura asked. Temari and Naruto nodded. Sasuke shook his head. "I didnt get to read it yet." Hinata said.

Temari gasped. "Right! Page 3 has-"

"Yeah! I know. Im gonna explain it." Sakura said. Sasuke stared at Sakura. _What is she talking about..._

"As Naruto and Temari have seen, on page 3, there is an add about Madoka HARUNO. Dont inturrupt!" Sakura said, seeing the look on Sasuke's face.

"Okay! I have a lovey dear cousin of mine. Her name is Madoka Haruno. When I was little, she came to my house a lot, and we had singing contests. Of course, she was better than me. She went to many talent shows, and won many singing conests and stuff like that. Well, she moved, then I moved here, and we havent talked lately, but her dream has come true. Madoka Haruno, my cousin, is a pro.singer!" Sakura said.

Sasuke and Naruto's jaw dropped. "So thats why it said live and music, and stuff! Hey! Do you think you could get us in free!" Naruto asked. "What makes you think I would wanna listen to a chick singing?" Sasuke said. "Wait, wait! How does she look like?" Temari asked.

"Well..to tell you the truth, she really looks like you. You guys could be like twin sisters. But shes taller than you, and older. Shes 19." Sakura said. "So thats why the dude on the plane thought I was her!" Temari said.

"Dude on the plane?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. But..he was from england..." Temari said. "Yeah, Madoka moved to England." Sakura said.

"Sakura...when our country hears about Madoka...YOU WILL BE SOOO POPUALR! Now dont forget us little people." Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So, dont mind Sasuke. Do you think you could get us in?" Naruto asked. "Pretty sure I can." Sakura said smiling. "Dont worry Sasuke, shes a great singer. Even if your stubborn, and you dont like her, I have something to tell you." Sakura said giggling.

"Spit it out Sakura!" Naruto said. "Well...if your nice to her...she could let you sing live, with your band!" Sakura said.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened. They had forgotten about the band for a while. "Wow...wow...wow...wow..wow...wow...wow..." Naruto muttered. "Shut up dobe. You mean it Sakura?" Sasuke asked, puppy dog eyes, looking deeply into Sakura's eyes. "Yup! Well, you know, you better be nice to her Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"Hm..thanks for reminding us Sakura! See ya!" Naruto said. Sasuke and Naruto grabbed their jackets, and ran out of the cafe.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Boys..." she muttered.

Sasuke and Naruto ran to Neji's house. They banged on the door. "Open up dammit!" Naruto yelled. "We know your in there Hyuuga! Stop making out with the girl, and get out here!" Sasuke said. Neji opened the door blushing. "What do you mean making out with the girl. First of all, her name is Tenten. And, Im not making out! Shes not even here!" Neji said. "What ever lover boy. Get your guitar, and meet us at Sasuke's house. Pronto! Band Meeting!" Naruto yelled.

They ran to Gaara's house and knocked again. "Im gonna play the guitar, so you bring your key board, my house, band practice. Be there ASAP." Sasuke said, and ran. Naruto nodded, and followed the Uchiha. Gaara rolled his eyes. "What are they? The messengar boys?"

Naruto and Sasuke ran to his mansion, to the spare room downstairs. The plugged Sasuke's guitar, and waited for the rest of the band.

"Dude, Sasuke! Pass me the water!" Naruto said lying on the couch. "Get it your self lazy ass." Sasuke said taking a sip of his. "You suck. I dont want it anymore." Naruto said. "Your like a whiney child. You know that?" Sasuke said. "And your like an ice cube." Naruto said. "At least Im a cool ice cube. What are you?" Sasuke said. "Im a...a...Im ORIGINAL!" Naruto said, with his foxy grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yo. Why band practice?" Gaara asked in the door way. "Ill tell when Neji comes." Sasuke said.

"Here. Now spill." Neji said, stepping out of the shadow, like a murder in the night. "Holy crap Neji! Tell us when your hiding in the shadow like a lunitic!" Naruto said.

"Sakura got cousin. Singer. We play live. Get it?" Sasuke said using 9 simple words.

The guys nodded. "Hold it. Name: Deadly 4. What is it? Lame. We are changing it." Neji said. Sasuke sighed. "Fine...now that you say it, it does suck." Sasuke said.

"Hm...what should it be..." Naruto asked. "I know this is crap, but how about Melphious?" (a/n: i hated the name, so my friend told me to use Melphious.)

"What ever. Better than before." Gaara said, setting his keyboard up. "So...are we ready to play in front of a lot of peoples?" Naruto asked. "Thats why we are practicing dobe." Sasuke said.

"Uh...well you see...my and Tenten had a bet on a game thing...and I let her win...so she wrote us a song..." Neji said, scratching the back of his head. Sasuke and Gaara glared at him. "You expect us to play a **girl's** song?" Sasuke asked. "Girls can right songs. What about Sakura's cousin?" Neji replied cooly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Lets try it! Its not like Shikamaru writing it for us!" Naruto said.

Neji took the peice of paper out of his pocket. "She wrote down the lyrics, and the tune, so we just have to follow it." Neji said.

Sasuke and Gaara looked down at the paper. "Fine. We will give it a try." Sasuke said. They got to their instruments.

Gaara started playing the piano.

_It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time _

Sasuke sang, Gaara, somewhat Neji in the backround.

_All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away _

The four guys played until the very end. Naruto layed back in his seat, but it had no back, so he fell to the ground. Sasuke ran to the couch, and threw himself onto it. Neji fell to the ground. "Why the hell are so tired?" Gaara said, drinking his water. "I dunno..." Sasuke said.

"We havent practiced for a while. Good practice." Neji said. "Nice song Neji! Tenten is a good writer! What do you guys say? She should be our song writer." Naruto said, getting up. "Yeah." Neji said. "Do what ever." Gaara said.

Neji and Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Fine.." he sighed. Neji and Naruto smiled, and high fived. "YEAH!" Silence... Gaara cleared his throat. "...if we are done, Im gonna go." Gaara said.

Soon, the whole town heard about Madoka Haruno. And soon, it was Saturday morning.

Sakura woke up early, excited. The concert was going to start at 7:00pm. Sakura got dressed, and went out to search. What for? Well, she did say she might be able to get in her friends in for free.

Sakura searched somewhere to get Madoka's phone number. A bunch of teens were seen running down the street.

"WHERE DID SHE GO!" "I SAW HER THAT WAY!" "YEAH! FOLLOW HER!"

Sakura looked to where all the people were pointing at. She loojed to the left, and saw Temari, wide eyed, running to Sakura.

"SAKURA! SAVE ME!" Temari ran. "Temari? What the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked. "I must really look like Madoka. They think Im her..." Temari said.

"You really do. But Madoka has her hair in two pony tails, but thats no difference to them. Sorry, but I gotta go get the real Madoka's phone number." Sakura said. Temari nodded, and ran to Ino's house.

"INO! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Temari yelled. She could see the fans coming closer. Ino opened the door, and saw the fans all over Temari. "PEOPLE! MY HOUSE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Ino yelled. "Um...your autograph..." a girl said. Ino's eyes sparkled. "Sure! You could of just said so!" she said sweetly.

"cough couch um...I ment her." she said, pointing to Temari. Ino's eyes turned to flames. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

The fans ran, scared as hell of Ino. Temari sighed in relief. "Thanks Ino." Temari said. "No problem.." Ino said, folding her arms, glaring at the backs of the running fans.

"Um...they just think Im Madoka...right...well..bad time...see ya!" Temari said.

Sakura finally found her cousin's number. She dialed it on her cell. "Hello?"

"Madoka? Its me Sakura! Your cousin." Sakura said.

"Sakura? Wow! Havent talked for a while. What do you need?"

"Um...well, I heard your coming to our town for the concert thing, and since Im your dear dear cousin, I was wondering if you could let me and my 8 friends come for free?" Sakura asked sweetly. She could hear Madoka sigh.

"Well...you are my dear dear cousin.."

"Yup! Thats me!"

"Sure! I wanna meet your friends. Any of them can sing?"

"Yup! Four of the guys are in a band. I forget what its called...but they are pretty good.."

"Well, we will see if the audience thinks so."

"Your the best Madoka!"

"Yeah yeah. Talk to you later?"

"Yup. Bye!"

Sakura hung up, and squealed. "Yay!" she said, and ran to Sasuke'a mansion.

"Ill get the door." Naruto said. Neji and Gaara had left, but Naruto decided to let himself stay.

"Sakura?" Naruto said. "Yeah. You and Sasuke only here?" she asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke came, and nodded at Sakura, as a hello. "I talked to my cousin, and she will let us in, and you guys can play with your band!" Sakura said. "Awsome! Thanks Sakura!" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

a/n: yes, okay, next chapter will be the concert. review please!


	26. LIVE! At the concert

mawahahahahah i have added sai. soory for the reallly late update!

Chapter Twenty Five

LIVE! At the concert

It was 9:00am on Saturday the 16th in Decemeber, when Sasuke and Naruto heard they will sing live.

"I talked to my cousin, and she will let us in, and you guys can play with your band!" Sakura said. "Awsome! Thanks Sakura!" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"By the way, what is your band's name again?" Sakura asked. "Melphabous." Naruto said proudly. Sasuke smacked Naruto in the back of the head. "Its Melphious idiot." he said.

"What ever! Neji was the one with the name. Anywho, I should get going eh? Sasuke looks like he wants to eat me alive." Naruto said, and quickly left. Sasuke sighed. "He ate everything in my house.." he muttered. Sakura giggled.

Sakura turned to close the door, but she saw Temari walking past Sasuke's house. "Hey! Temari! Whats with your hair!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke popped his head beside Sakura, to see what she as talking about. Temari's hair was in two pony tails...

"Sakura!"

"MADOKA! HI!"

"Sup!"

"NOTHING MUCH! I MISSED YOU!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and clapped his hand onto Sakura's loud mouth. "Will you shut up?" he said. Sakura glared at him, then smiled at Madoka, when she walked over.

Indeed, she really looked like Temari. Even her own cousin thought it was Temari. Sasuke eyed her.

"What? Oh..are you Sakura's beloved?" Madoka asked smirking. Sasuke blushed lightly, and nodded. "Aa...nice Sakura." Madoka winked. "So, you are...Sasuke right?" Madoka asked. Sasuke nodded. "Band leader?" Sasuke nodded once more. "Thought so. The rebel type, eh? Quiet, and calm, yet protective of things important to him..didnt think Sakura would go for a type like you." Madoka said.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. _Sakura's cousin...is...just...plain weird..._

"Uh...moving on...cant wait till the concert tonight!" Sakura said. Madoka smiled. "Yeah. Oh, and you guys will be needing these." Madoka said, getting out cards.

**VIP**

"Cool! Thanks!" Sakura said. "We go backstage?" Sasuke asked. Madoka nodded. "Can I see your eqiupment?" Madoka asked. Sasuke nodded. He got his guitar. Madoka nodded.

"Interesting." she said. Sasuke put it back in it's case. "Are you in a band?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah. Im the singer, and Sai is guitar. We have a drum player...but he couldnt make it, so yeah, we will have to choose the songs with out the drums..which is...not very much.." Madoka said scratching the back of her head.

"Oh! Naruto plays the drums! Maybe you could ask him?" Sakura asked. "Well, we gotta see if he can play the part." Madoka said.

"Sai..." Sasuke muttered. "Yeah. His name is Sai. You know him?" Madoka asked. Sasuke shook his head quickly. _Well, now I know she can hear well..._

"Just thought...his name sounds familiar..." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded. "Oh! Right! Kakashi sensei said that a boy named Sai will be coming to our school after the break." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Which is...I will have to find another guitar player back in England. Sai is 17. So, yeah, he will come to your school.." Madoka said. SILENCE...

"Right...well...see you guys tonight!" Madoka said, and left.

6:50PM

"HOLY! I LOVE BACKSTAGE!" Naruto yelled. "Shut up will you?" Gaara said. Sasuke spotted Madoka, and poked Sakura, to inform her.

"Oh. Hi Madoka!" Sakura waved. Madoka smiled. "Hey. So, these are your friends? Who is the band people?" Madoka asked. Gaara, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke stepped forward.

"I see. Sweet. You guys seem like the band type. So, what cha gonna play?" Madoka asked. Tenten stepped forward, smiling.

"**I, me, Tenten **write their songs! They are gonna play, Swallowed by the sea! Yes indeed! I wrote it! They are really going to play that! Yes!" Tenten said proudly.

Neji sweatdropped, and dragged Tenten away, to see other stuff.

"Um...yeah...Im gonna go get ready, then yeah, after our song, you guys will play, then yeah...okay. bye!" Madoka said.

Tenten ooohhed and aahheed the plugs. Neji sighed. "Did you have sugar?" he asked. "What ever do you mean!" Tenten said, zooming up to Neji's face, with big eyes. Neji backed away. "Uh...nothing...I think...Tenten, your on crack..." Neji said, putting up his hands in defence from Tenten slowly following him.

Neji ran off to the band. But he spotted someone, with a guitar. Short black hair, but not that short. It went up to his neck, from the back. (a/n: suck at explaing sai)

He had gloves on, that were cut half way up to his fingers. His right arm sleeve, was longer than the left arm sleeve. His bangs werent long enough to cover his eyes very much. He looked up at Neji.

"Hi.." Neji said. "You must be Madoka's cousin." Sai said. Neji's eyes twitched. "Not her cousin. As you can see, Im not a girl. Im a friend of her cousin." Neji said. "Same thing." Sai said, smiling. "Right..." Neji said.

"Neji! How dare you run away!" Tenten said, hugging Neji. "My Neji bear! Dont run away from me!" Tenten said snuggling her face to his neck.

Neji blushed, pushing Tenten off. Sai stared at the two. "Tenten! Let go!" Neji said. Tenten let go, with puppy dog eyes. "Neji bear!" she said. Sai blinked, then just quietly left.

"Where did you guys go? Come on! Sakura's cousin is about to singggg!" Naruto yelled. "Come on Neji bear!" Tenten yelled, stars in her eyes, dragging Neji off.

(a/n: dont feel like writing Madoka's song)

The crowd cheered, but Naruto glared at them. "Naruto? Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked. "No..." Naruto said, taking a huge breath.

"YOU ROCK SAKURA'S COUSIN!" Naruto yelled. Apparantly, Naruto htought it was a yelling contest. Sasuke smacked him in the back of the head.

Gaara looked around. Naruto was yelling, Tenten was holding Neji's arm...really tightly...and Sasuke was just standing there, staring at Sai's guitar. Gaara sighed. "They really do suck.." he muttered.

"Sasuke!" Gaara yelled. But Sasuke couldnt hear through the crowd, and Naruto's cheers. Gaara rolled his eyes. He poked Temari. "PASS IT ON TO SASUKE!" Gaara yelled over the screams.

Temari yelled.

Temari, poke. Ino poke. Sakura poke. Shikaru poke. Sasuke poked

"What the hell?" Sasuke said. Shikamaru pointed to Gaara. Gaara was pointing his hands to back stage. Sasuke nodded. The song was about to end, and Melphious was about to start. After a couple of minutes, of pulling Tenten off of Neji, they ran backstage, and got their instruments ready.

"Thank you! Now, for a treat for my cousin's boyfriend, and his band. PLEASE WELCOME MELPHOIOUS!" Madoka yelled, and the crowd cheered.

"Holy shit...holy...hoo..h..." Naruto shakily, sat down on his drum chair thing. "Dont choke now Naruto. Just stare at Hinata." Gaara whispered. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, hi. Our band is Melphious. At keyboard, we have Gaara. The sand man who is freakishly strange. At base guitar, we have Neji. White eyes quiet guy. Drums, is the loudest guy you will meet, Naruto, the dobe. And, Im Sasuke. Song, In the end."

_It starts with one thing _

_  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time _

_  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away _

_  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go _

_  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when _

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
I tried so hard 

_  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far) _

_  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end) _

_  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart   
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I _

Chorus

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know (2x) Chorus 

The crowd roared, as Naruto clapped his drum sticks together, and...flung them out in the crowd. It hit a random guy in the eye, and the other one, hit him in the head.

"Uh..hehe...sorry!" Naruto scratched his head.

Madoka took the mike from Sasuke, and blabbed on, while Sai hooked up his guitar again, for the next song.

"You guys are that bad..for beginners.." Sai whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Sai's back, when he walked up forward.

Melphious, backed away, Sasuke still glaring at Sai.

"You guys were aswome!" Ino said. Naruto grinned. "We know!"

"Sasuke! You were soooo good!" Sakura said, hugging him. He didnt hug her back. "Sasuke? Is there something wrong? Whats with that face?" Sakura asked. "Nothing..." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke, I know there is something up! But, for now, we shall enjoy the concert!" Sakura said.

Around 9:50pm, the concert ended, leaving the gang tired.

"Sasuke? Could you pleeeeeasssseeeeeeeeeeee tell me whats on your mind?" Sakura asked sweetly. They were alone in his car, Sasuke driving to Sakura's house.

"Its that Sai guy...I dont like him.." Sasuke muttered. "Sai huh? Make another enemy or something?" Sakura said, sighing. "It was his fault! He insulted Melphious." Sasuke said, turing the corner. "Okay, okay. I believe you. He did seem a bit strange. Well, to top it off, hes coming to class on Monday." Sakura said. "Great..." Sasuke said.

"But first! Christmas is next Sunday! Yay! One more week of break!" Sakura said. Sasuke came to a stop. "Here we are. Night Sakura." Sasuke said, hands on the wheel, and staring at it. Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Is this your first time dropping me off at night?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded, his bangs covering his eyes. "Aww! How cute! Your just sitting there, dont know what to do!" Sakura said. "So, are you gonna open the door, and leave or not?" Sasuke asked, being as shy as ever.

"Aww! Soon! But first.." Sakura said, leaning in to Sasuke. She kissed him on the cheek, since he was a bit shy tonight. Sakura smiled, seeing a hint of blush on his face. "Night Sasuke." Sakura said, blowing him a kiss.

a/n: well, yes, x-mas is coming soon, then to shorten up the story, cuz i dont know wut to do, i will skip to around june, so school will end. then july...dun dun dun. do u remember wut shall happen? review! please!


	27. Christmas!

LONG CHAPTER FOR MY LATE UPDATE FOR THE CHAPTER 25

Chapter Twenty Six

Christmas!

a/n: by the way, sakura's cat snowflake, im just gonna say that sakura gave her to her cousin, as a farewell gift, cuz snowflake like madoka. cuz, im doing something for christmas thing in the story, and yeah, i dont want snowflake in it.

It was the 23rd on a Saturday morning. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

Sakura woke up to the ringsof her alarm clock.

RING

RING

RING

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled, pulling the covers over her head.

RING

RING

RING

Her alarm clock didnt seem to listen to Sakura. "IM GOING TO MAKE YOU SHUT UP!" the pink haired girl yelled. She jumped out of bed, and punched the alarm clock to the ground. The batteries rolled out, and the clock was dented.

"..."

Sakura sighed. "That thing dies fast..."

She took a shower, and went downstairs. Sakura looked out. White snowflakes were falling to the ground. "Ooo! Its snowing! Hm..when it snows, I go to the cafe." Sakura said. She decided to call Sasuke, to see if he wanted to go.

"Sasuke? Do you wanna come to the cafe and I dunno, chat or something?"

"..."

"What? Helllo?"

"Its 8:15... ON A SATURDAY MORNING!"

"Uh..."

"Why the hell are you awake!"

"I forgot to turn off my alarm clock, so it rinnggedd me awake?" Sakura said sweetly.

She could hear Sasuke sigh. "Fine.." Sakura smiled. "Thank you! Love you."

"Likewise."

Sakura hung up, and got changed. She wore a pink long sleeved shirt, with a blue light snow coat over it. She wore a matching blue scarf, and navy blue tight jeans.

Sakura unlocked the door, and walked outside. She took a deep breath, and let it out. Snowflakes fell gently on her pink hair. If any guy saw her right now, they would die of the beautiful sight of Sakura.

She happily walked down to the cafe. She saw the black haired boy walk into the shop. She smiled, and skipped after him.

Sasuke sat down on the couch, and saw Sakura hang up her coat. "Hi Sasuke!" Sakura said sitting next to him. Sasuke nodded. "Tomooorroww Christmas Eve! What should we do!" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Oh, come on Sasuke! I think we should have it at my house!" Sakura said. Sasuke sighed. "You really want to do this whole Christmas dinner and stuff thing?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded happily. "Well, in that case, its at my house." Sasuke said. "Hey! I called dibs on my house!" Sakura said. "Double dibs." Sasuke said cooly. Sakura opened her mouth, but Sasuke claspped his hand over it. "Dibs infinity." Sasuke said smirking. Sakura folded her arms.

"Fine. But, what about your brother? Maybe he wants to do something with his friends." Sakura said. "Nah. He has no friends." Sasuke said. "Sasuke! Your so nice!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know. But seriously, I know it will be okay with him. All I gotta do, is buy a lot of chocolate, and stuff it in him room. His eyes will go big, he will start drooling, and he will stay in his room the whole time, savouring his chocolate." Sasuke said. Sakura blinked. "...Uh...right...but, Itachi isnt that bad! He can join us sometimes. Like for the dinner." Sakura said. "What ever. To make you happy, you be in charge of everything." Sasuke said.

Sakura squealed. "Yay! Thank you! MWAHAHA! Im gonna start planning!" Sakura said, running out of the cafe. Sasuke watched his girlfriend run out. He sighed. "I really need to take all the sugar from her house..." he said.

Now, everyone had gotton their presents. THIS LIST IS LOOOONGG

Naruto to Hinata: A pearl necklace and a matching bracelet

Naruto to Sakura,Tenten,Ino, and Temari: Purses, each from different brands.

Naruto to Sasuke,Neji,Gaara: They each get matching soccer outfits. And, each a soccer ball. Naruto had signed them up for a soccer team.

Naruto to Shikamaru: A painting set. Naruto had trouble buying Shika's present. Hes going to make the Nara boy LOVE painting.

Shikamaru to Ino: The outfit she was talking to Temari about in chapter 23.

Shikamaru to Temari: Also, an outfit. Details will come when she sees it.

Shikamaru to Sasuke,Naruto,Neji, and Gaara: His uncle made black jackets, with Melphious written on the back, in blue fancy letters, with flames. (for the band)

Shikamaru to Tenten,Hinata, and Sakura: one spa ticket each. each ticket came with those bag things, where there is like shampoo,soap and stuff like that.

Sasuke to Sakura: A chocolate brown puppy, around the same age as Marshmallow. Also, something that you will read when she Sakura sees it.

Sasuke to Neji and Gaara: 1 ticket each to the next hockey game. (he got one for himself as well)

Sasuke to Naruto: also a hockey game ticket, and a coupon of free ramens until February.

Sasuke to Ino,Tenten,Temari,and Hinata: $70 each, and one gift card each

Sasuke to Shikamaru: a Go game, or what ever Shikamaru plays, that is somewhat like chess or something...

Neji to Tenten: 2 tickets to go skiing, and to stay at a lodge up there.

Neji to Sasuke, and Gaara: 2 horror movies each, and free rentals until February for skatebordes. (or how ever you spell it..)

Neji to Naruto: new drumsticks, (cuz he like chucked them at the guy...) and a list what he can do, and what he cant do in front of him with Hinata. Something better, he also gave CD player, so everytime he comes over, he wont crank up the music. He can wear HEADPHONES, and listen to the music himself.

Neji to Shikamaru and Hinata: some book that they would like

Neji to Ino: a blue army outfit thing. Hopefully you know what Im talking about. A blue army skirt. (It has like blue and white army splotches)

Neji to Sakura: pink army jean pants.

Neji to Temari: green army jean pants

Gaara to Temari: alarm clock, (lol) and a jeans (im just going to leave kankruo out of this)

Gaara to Sakura,Ino, Tenten, and Hinata: he just somehow knows what their favourite band is, and got a CD for them

Gaara to Neji,Sasuke, and Naruto: Hockey jerseys. a/n: dont really know/care from what team

Gaara to Shikamaru: a novel, sketch book, and soft music, for his cloud watching days

Sakura to Sasuke: a labtop, (a/n: i dont know where these guys get all their money from...) and an album of them, and their friends and thingsss.

(a/n: ooo, and by the way, im making people have had cameras on the island..so their are pics in the album)

Sakura to Neji: black hoodie, with a silver N.H. on the back

Sakura to Shikamaru: a navy hoodie, (by hoodie, i mean hoodie sweatshirt) with a black S.N. on the back

Sakura to Naruto: black hoodie, with an orange N.U. on the back

Sakura to Gaara: a black hoodie, with a G.O.D in red on the back. standing for Gaara of Dessert

Sakura to Ino,Temari, and Tenten: spaghetti straps, with jeans. (different colour tops for each)

Sakura to Hinata: a video camera (small)

Hinata to Naruto: the orange/black shirt thing he wears in the manga, when 15.

Hinata to all the couples: a small album of them

Hinata to Neji,Sasuke, and Gaara: black jackets, and black shades. (sunglasses) Hinata thought it would be cute, for them to be the three men in black. They are the serious and quiet type.

Hinata to Shikamaru: another novel (a/n: im running out of ideas. especially for shika)

Hinata to Ino: peach perfume, and a light blue neckalce

Hinata to Sakura: strawberry perfume, and a light pink necklace

Hinata to Temari: pineapple/tropical perfume, and a yellow/golden necklace

Hinata to Tenten: a orange perfume, and a orangy/reddy necklace

Tenten to Neji: a digital camera

Tenten to Sasuke: horror novel, and the movie

Tenten to Gaara,Shikamaru, and Naruto :I DUNNO! SOMETHING RANDOM! i give up! wah..

Tenten to Sakrua, Ino, Temari, and Hinata: also, something random

okay, everyone else give everyone else nice stuff. im only going to do the couples:

Ino to Shikamaru: she bought him a golf set. She wants that lazy ass to do something

a/n: not a couple, but stilll niceee and yeah, not ino and temari..

Temari to Ino: mp3 player

Temari to Shikamaru: video camera (small)

BACK TO THE STORY:

Sakura had invited everyone, and everyone would make it. She ran to Sasuke's house, finding Sasuke lying on the couch, reading a book. She placed her coat on the hook, and walked up to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I know this is your house, but I gotta clean it up, and fix stuff up for tomorrow!" Sakura said. Sasuke closed his book, and got up. "Okay, I will leave." Sasuke said. Sakura caught his shirt. "No Mr.Uchiha. Your gonna help me. And no buts. Go to the store, and pick me up this list of groceries." Sakura said, giving him a list. Sasuke sighed. He put on his jacket, and got into his car. "Why me..." he muttered.

He drove out of the parking lot, and looked back at his house. He smirked, at Sakura's gift he got her.

Sakura had done a lot of cleaning, since it was now 2:00pm. Sasuke had already come back, and dropped off the food. Sakrua shooed him out, and told him he could sleep at her house, because she wanted to make it a suprise to all her friends. So only Itachi was in the house, but he was in his room.

Sakura clapped her hands together, and smiled. "Yay! Now, to decorate!" she said happily.

"Do you need any help?" she heard a voice. Itachi was leaning agaisnt the kitchen door, with his arms crossed. "Oh. Hi Itachi. Um..sure. Could you get a chair or something? I need to hang these snowflake things up." Sakura said, showing him snowflake things that Sasuke bought.

Itachi nodded. He went to the kitchen, and came back with a small stool. He stood up, and Sakura handed him the snowflakes.

It was 5:00pm, when Sasuke knocked on the door of his own house. Sakura opened the door, her arms crossed. "Something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes! Dont come in! What do you need?" Sakura asked him. "Oh, right. Sorry. I just was wondering if I could sleep in my room? I wont look at anything. Pleeeeeasssseeee?" Sasuke said, using his puppy dog eyes. Sakura sighed. "Fine. But close your eyes! I will lead you!" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded, and closed his eyes. _This must mean a lot to Sakura. She wont even let me sleep in my house!_

Sasuke closed his eyes, and Sakura held his hand, and led him upstairs. Itachi glared at the red and green strings, he was supposed to hang up. He saw Sasuke and Sakura head upstairs. Sasuke had a smirk on his face. Sakura, a smile.

Itachi's eyes softened. "Even if they werent ment to be together, Im sure they would of still fallen in love.." he muttered.

Sakura ran downstairs, after she shoved Sasuke into his room.

"Are you done with the decorations?" Sakura asked. Itachi nodded. "Now, my plan." Itachi said. Sakura siged. "I liked my plan better!" Sakura whined. "Too bad. We didnt argue over this for 40 min. to let you win." Itachi said cooly, and walked past Sakura.

Sakura smelled his scent. It was quite like Sasuke's. Anyone could tell Sasuke and Itachi were somehow related. Their eyes, their scent, their attitude.

"Hey Itachi. Do you have a girlfriend?" Sakura blurted out. She turned red. _Why did I say that! God...he must think Im reallly nosy...well, why wouldnt he? Hes like Sasuke. Anygirl would fall for him..._

Itachi cocked an eyebrow. "Why you so interested?" he asked. "Sorry! Its just that, you are really like Sasuke. He has sooo many fan girls. I was thinking you would too. But if your also like Sasuke, you dont like them." Sakura said, tapping her chin.

Itachi smirked. "Waiting for the girl, like you are to Sasuke." Itachi said, and walked to the kitchen. Sakura's cheeks turned pink.

Sasuke had escaped his room queitly, and hid behind the wall, near the stairs.

"But if your also like Sasuke, you dont like them." he heard Sakura say. "What is she talking about.." he muttered.

"Waiting for the girl, like you are to Sasuke." Itachi said. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "What is he saying.."

He shook his head. "Im gonna check on something!" Sakura called to Itachi. Her voice was loud. Sasuke's eyes widened. She was walking up the stairs. Quickly, but quietly, he ran to his room, and jumped to his bed. He picked up a random magazine, and started to read it.

Sakura heard Sasuke jump, so she went to check on him. "What are you doing Sasuke?" she asked. "Reading, as you can see." Sasuke said. "Oh..so...you like to read upside down?" Sakura asked, hands on hips. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "You clearly dont know what your talking about Sakura. Must be all the cleaning." Sasuke said. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Your 'reading' the magazine upside down. None of my buisness. I will just go.." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked down at the magazine, actually paying attention to it. He indeed was 'reading' it upside down.

Sakura went to Itachi's room. She checked the present for Sasuke. She asked Itachi if she could put it in his room. She was about to close the door, but spotted something on his desk.

There was a lot of papers like usual. She moved one of the papers, and saw something written on it.

Of the pink cherry blossom trees of Konoha, with the green eyes of lilly pads, will this Uchiha marry. The begininning is S, and the last is H. If not these two be wed, consequences of death, will be made.

Sakura gasped. "Oh my god..." she muttered. "So you saw it." Itachi said, leaning agaisnt his door. Sakura spun around, her cheeks pink. "I..uh...I.." she stuttered. Itachi smirked. "Your reaction is the opposite of my brothers." Itachi said, walking beside Sakura. Sakura looked down at the message. "What? What did Sasuke do?" Sakura asked. Itachi looked into Sakura's eyes. "He stormed up to me, asking me why he didnt show this to him eariler." Itachi said. Sakura looked down. "Im sorry for looking through your stuff." Sakura said.

"No harm done. You should of seen this sooner or later anyways." Itachi said, picking the paper up. "Anyways, we should forget about this for today." Itachi said. He turned to leave, but Sakura grabbed his wrist. "Why...didnt Sasuke tell me about this? You said I would find out, so why wouldnt he tell me?" Sakura asked, her head down.

"He loves you Sakura. Didnt you cry when he told you about you having to marry him?" Itachi asked. Sakura nodded. "Well, he thought you would get upset over this. The real words. He doesnt like to see you cry." Itachi said. Sakura looked up. Itachi had a small smile on his face. Sakura smiled back.

Itachi and Sakura headed downstairs, to finish off the rest of the work.

NEXT DAY...

It was 5:00pm, when Sasuke was allowed to come downstairs. "Finally! I was dying in my room." Sasuke said. "So, you like it?" Sakura asked happily. Sasuke looked around the living room. The snowflake things were hanging from the ceiling, and the red and green stuff Itachi was holding, were in the corners. Fake snow fluff stuff, were on the couches, and chairs. Hollies were on the corners of chairs. 3 snowmen were spotted. Also, 4 santa clauses. Reindeer, and a sled were on the T.V. Sakura stood beside him, looking as well. "You like it?" she asked him, looking around the room. Sasuke nodded. "Cool." he said. Itachi smirked. He slowly crept up behind Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yay! Just wait until you see the dinn-" Sakura started, but Itachi hung up a misletoe above Sasuke, and Sakura's head. Itachi had a big smile on his face. (OOC..)

Sakura turned red. Sasuke looekd up. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Isnt it obvious! Misletoe little bro." Itachi said, peace sign with his fingers.

"First of all, whats wrong with you? Second, go away!" Sasuke said, turning red. "Nu uh. You must kiss. MWAAHA." Itachi said. "Im not-"

Sakura kissed Sasuke on the kiss, and skipped to the kitchen. Sasuke blushed, then cooled down. He sighed. Itachi laughed. Sasuke glared at Itachi. "Shut up!" he said. and stormed to the kitchen. Itachi shook his head, smiling. "So shy."

"Hey Sasuke! Check on the turkey!" Sakura said. Sasuke bent down beside the oven, and stared into it. The turkey was cooking well. "Its good." Sasuke said. He spotted plate of cookies. He looked around. Itachi was hanging misletoes up in the living room, and Sakura was mixing the mashed potatoes, her back turned to him. He quietly, reached for the cookies.

SMACK

Potato mush was on Sasuke's hand. "No touchy!" Sakura said. She saw him go for the cookies, and smacked him with her mixing spoon. "Man, you have eyes in the back of your head." Sasuke said.

Soon it was 7:00pm, and the guests arrived. Sakura was wearing a red dress, and had her hair in a bun, tied with a red ribbon. Ino was wearing a white dress, with red trimmings, at the end of the dress, and sleeves. Hinata was wearing a white skirt, and a red top, with a white fluffly scarf. Tenten was wearing a red top, a black long skrit, and her hair in braids, tied with white ribbons.

They all sat down to eat. Itachi stood up for a toast. "I know you guys are strange, but too bad. I took a risk to eat with animals. I am eating with you." Itachi said. The guys glared at him, and the girls looked confused. Itachi went on." But, tonight is Christmas Eve. No time to think of you animals. Its time for food, gifts, love, and joy. Enjoy your meal. Oh, and I declare myself as the misletoe man. Beware. Im following you people.." Itachi said, eyeing them, and pointing with a spoon. Sasuke covered his face, with his bangs. Sakura slumped down. "We dont know him." Sasuke mouthed to the guys. Sakura smiled nervously.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Tenten whispered to Neji. Neji shrugged.

Soon, the dinner table was clear. Naruto fell in love with the mash potato, so hardly anyone got to eat it.

"Um..Naruto, could one of us eat some?" Hinata asked. Naruto licked the spoon. "Hm...what do you think potato?" Naruto asked. The bowl said nothing...

"He says only you Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata quickly took some mashed potato, and left it at that...

Gifts people!

Everyone sat down in the living room. "Who will be in the hot seat? Okay. I chooose." Sakura said. "I choose! My house!" Sasuke said. "I did this all!" Sakura said. Itachi stood up." Nah. I choose. Shikamaru." Itachi said.

Sasuke and Sakura sat down. They said nothing. Itachi was scary.

Naruto went first. "Here is a painting set! Sorry people. I dont wrap my presents. I dont know how to.." he said. Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Interesting. Thanks." Sasuke gave the go game thing. Shikamaru's eyes turned to hearts. Shikamaru nodded at the book. "Thanks. I like the books you give. I acutally like them." "Mwahahah! I have a cloud watching set! Thank you Gaara." "Thank you Sakura." Shikamaru said for the sweaters. "No. I THANK YOU!" Ino said. "He can wear some interesting clothes for once!" Ino said.

"Hyuugas give my nice books." Shikamaru said, bowing to Hinata. "Ino...I dont play golf." "IM GONNA MAKE YOU! GOLF IS SO YOU!" Shikamaru thanked Temari for the video.

"NEXT! MY BABY BRO!" Itachi said.

"Okay. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara. You guys get the same things. MWAHAH" "Soccer outfits?" Gaara asked. "Yeah! I signed us up on one team! I made them name is Melphious..hehe." Naruto said. The guys smirked.

"For the band." Shikamaru said. The guys tried on the jackets. Sakura took a picture. "Oh...movie...cool. Skateboarding..interesting." Sasuke said about Neji's gift. "Neji, Naruto. Same gift. Different teams." Gaara said. "HOCKEY JERSIES! AWSOME!" the 3 guys yelled. Neji, Gaara and Sasuke wore the jackets from the Hyuuga girl. Sakura took another pic with the shades.

"o...MOVIE AND BOOK! Cool." Sasuke said. Sakura gave him the labtop, and album." Thanks Sakura. Like the album." Sasuke said, giving her a kiss. Sakura smiled. (a/n: Itachi gave presents, but i dont wanna write it.)

MOVING ON, AND SKIPPING PARTS.

Sasuke's gifts to the girls.

SQUEAL

YAY

HELL YEAH

THANK YOU

Neji's gift to Naruto.

"Uh...thanks for the list..." Naruto said. Neji nodded, thinking he acutally ment it.

Gaara threw the alarm clock at Temari. "What?" Temari gave inocent smiles. Shikamaru and Gaara discussed the pain from her sleepings.

"OOHHH! Digital camera. Thanks." Neji said to Tenten's gift.

Last, was Sakura, and Sasuke's gift. "My room, and outside." Sasuke said. Everyone gathered around Sasuke's door. Sakura in the front. Sasuke opened the door. She walked in, and looked around.

"Sasuke? Wha-

Lick Lick

"AWWWW!" Sakrua screamed. The little puppy was licking her face. "Its a girl. Age around Marshmallow. You can name her." Sasuke said. Sakura put the puppy down, and kissed Sasuke deeply. Naruto blinked. He slowly closed the room. "GET A ROOM!" he yelled. The gang laughed, and headed downstairs.

INSIDE SASUKE ROOM:

"Thank you Sasuke! I love you! I love you! I love you! THANK YOU!" Sakura said, kissing him on the cheek many many times. Sasuke blushed. "I get the point! But, theres more." Sasuke said, holding her hand. Sakura picked up the puppy. "What! No! Sasuke, you spoiled me enough." she said.

Sasuke shook his head. "I got this already. So, I cant return it. Its outside." Sasuke said.

Sakura scratched the puppy's ear, and followed Sasuke.

Outside, Sasuke lead Sakura behind the house. There was a parking lot. Guessing?

Sakura gasped, and put down the puppy. She walked up to the car.

Sakura slid her hand across the pink Honda Jazz.

Sasuke walked up beside her, his hands in his pockets. "You like it? I chose it, cause it reminds me of your hair. Your attitude. Bright." Sasuke said, looking at the car.

Sakura slowly nodded. "Sakrua?" he looked at her. Her mouth was open, and her eyes were wide. She didnt say anything. "Sakura? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Sakrua burst into tears.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said. "Im sorry Sasuke! You gave me a puppy and a CAR! I give you a labtop! It makes me feel Im...Im...not good enough for you..like you need a rich girl to get you fancy things. Im sorry Sasuke!" she said, and ran to the house. Sasuke picked up the puppy, and ran back to the house as well.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. Neji pointed upstairs. Sasuke ran upstiars, and walked from there. He heard her sobbing from the guest room. "Sakura?" he said gently, knocking on the door. "Go away!" she said, still crying. Ino ran up stairs, but Sasuke told her to go down.

"Sakrua? Can I come in please?" Sasuke said. Sakura sniffled. "Yes.." she said quietly. Sasuke came in, seeing her wiping her tears. "Sakura..." he said. She was sitting on the ground, leaning agaisnt the bed. He sat down beside her, and the puppy between them.

"Your wrong." he said. Sakura looked at him. He was looking forward, not directly at anything. "I dont need or want a rich girl to buy me things. I dont even you to buy my things. I want to buy you things Sakura. Heck, no one needs to give me or you anything. But we choose too. I chose to give you a car. I want to make you happy Sakura." Sasuke said, now looking at her. Sakura looked down at the puppy. She licked her hand. "Im sorry Sasuke..." she muttered. Her bangs fell forward, covering her face. "Dont be.." he said, pushing the bangs back. She had a small smile on her face. "Look at me.." she said, giving a small laugh. "You look good to me. Lets go." Sasuke said, faint pink on his cheeks. Sakura stood up, and held his hand. The puppy followed, wagginer her tail.

"Im gonna call her...Muffin." Sakura said. "Marshmallow and Muffin. Sakura and Sasuke. Sure." Sasuke said.

(a/n: MWAHAHA. I used muffin, cuz my friends obbsession with muffins.)

No one said anything, but smiled, when they saw Sakura. Everyone chatted, and had the desert. Sasuke attacked the cookies, like Naruto, not allowing anyone to eat them, but Sakura. "By the way, thank you." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded, a small smile.

a/n: llllllonnnngesssssstt chapter i have ever written! i could of kept going on with the gifts, and their reacations, but it would of gotton too long, and veiwers might have gond bored... REVIEW PLEASE:)


	28. Note chapter cries

**NOTE: NOT CHAPTER, BUT VERY IMPORTANT**

**My dear people friends/reviewers. I really love Konoha Leaf High, as I hoped you did too. But Im getting a lot of homework, and I seem to forget to update chapters, and yes, over dramatic I am ditching it! So! If anyone wants to continue Konoha leaf high, write a review, saying so. I will choose the best person I think can continue this story, and in the next note chapter I will say who can have this story**

**So yeah... someone please review and ask to take this story! I like it, yet I cant, and Im not really sure how to finish it...well I was gonna put two endings. One sad, one happy. But anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Once I choose someone, just like copy and paste all these chapters, and once in a while I guess I will check when you have all the chapters, and I will delete my story. Because it would be strange two ppl haVeing the same story... yes..**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR THE 339 REVIEWS! it means, a lot to me! cries**


	29. Spring Break

**IM SORRY PPL! BUT I FEEL SO SAD ABOUT THE REVIEWS. i forgot who it was, but someone was like they prob wouldnt like it, if someone else had an idea. so i just had to take it back wah! so im making it up to you, by this chapter, and another chapter very VERY shortly!**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Spring Break

It was around the early or middle part of March, and Spring Break was in two days. Lets go and see what the hell the gang is doing.

The Melphious band got a lot of attention from their classmates. To make them even more popular, they wore the jackets Shikamaru got them.

"SASUKE! GIVE ME YOUR SIGNATURE!" a fan girl screamed. Sakura smiled nervously.

"NEJI! NEJI! NEJI! SIGN MY -!" a fan girl screamed. Tenten's eyebrow twitched, and grabbed the pen from Neji.

"GAARA! YOUR SO HOTT!" a fan girl screamed. Lazily, Gaara signed the young girl's notebook. He wasnt in the mood, right before math class.

Silent.

"Hinata! Why wont anyone come to me!" Naruto whined. Hinata patted his shoulder. "Its alright Naruto." she said. Naruto sighed. Just then, 25 girls ran to Naruto. Naruto's eyes went big. "Hinata...make them go away!" he yelled, and ran. The girls ran after him with black black inky pens.

Sasuke,Neji, and Gaara watched Naruto run. "You wanted it.." Sauske muttered. Sakura sighed. "ENGOUH!" she yelled. Sasuke blinked. She grabbed him by the jacket, and dragged him to math class.

"Stupid little fangirls...have to get their autographs NOW..at a time like this...god...get lives bitches..." Sakura mumbled. "Sakura? Could you let go of me?" Sauske asked. "Huh? Oh. Sorry." she said, and let go of the Uchiha boy.

"Are you jelous or something?" Sasuke asked, straightning out his jacket, not really paying attention to what he said.

"ME! JELOUS! OF THEM! HELL NO!" Sakura yelled, and sat down at her desk. Kakashi of course, would come late. "Okay. Your not jelous. I get it.." Sasuke said.

"Um..I was wondering if I could have your autograph?" a girl came up to Sasuke. Sakura tapped her fingers on her desk. "He is busy.." she growled. "Doing what?"

"Math!" Sakura said, and grabbed Sasuke's text book, and slammed it on his desk. Sasuke slumped down. "Why me..."

The break came, and Sasuke calmed Sakura down, by declining to sign things. "Deep breaths Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura folded her arms. "Im fine! Just need some fresh air." she said. The two of them went outside, and the girls dragged Sakura to the benches.

"Alright. Im sorry Ino, and Temari..but Hinata, Sakura and I have one ticket each to a spa. Shikamaru gave it to us for Christmas..." Tenten said. "Oh, so your going there for the break?" Ino asked. The three girls nodded.

"Oh..thats alright..me and Temari...will stay here! Dont worry, we will find something to do." Ino said brightly. "Ino..." Sakura muttered. "No! Dont worry Sakura! I think we will go swimming somewhere." Ino said. "Uh..yeah..what ever she says." Temari nodded.

"So...you guys going anywhere for the break!" Naruto asked. "Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten are going to a spa.." Sasuke said. "WHAT! Oh...right...so..Ino and Temari are here huh?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded. "If you ask me, that was a really bad gift. Giving the girls spa tickets, and your girl friend, and the girl friend to be when Ino dies, have to to stay here." Neji said.

"Hey! Its noy my fault! I just got them something girly they would like!" Shikamaru said in defence. Sasuke sighed. "So..we should leave Shikamaru to his doom...but do you guys wanna do?" Sasuke asked Neji and Naruto. Naruto shrugged. Neji tapped his chin. "The genius is working his magic..." Naruto whispered quietly.

"Got it. We stay here." Neji said proudly. Naruto fell over. "Right..ANYTHING ELSE!"

"Um...no. We stay here." Neji said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Everyone looked at Gaara. "Your more quiet than usual..." Naruto said, eyeing him. Sasuke nodded, eyeing him as well. "What? There is nothing to say.." Gaara said. "Sure there is! Even if its stupid, say something!" Naruto said. "Then I would be like you. Which...no." Gaara said. Sasuke smirked.

School ended quickly, cuz I felt like it!

Sakura walked home. It was very sunny out. "Spring break will be very good." she said happily. Muffin was waiting for her, staring outside the window. "Oh Muffin! How is my good girl! Lets go for a walk eh?" Sakura said, taking the leash, and attaching it to Muffin's collar. (thats what they are called right...my mind went blank...)

"Muffin! Not so fast! I know your energetic, we can play fetch at the park." Sakura said. Muffin barked happily.

"Mind if I join you?" he whispered in her ear. "SASUKE! Geez! Dont scare me like that!"

Sasuke smirked, Marshmallow following right behind. Muffin wagged her tail. Marshmallow set his head up high, and walked past Muffin. Muffin watched Marshmallow walk by like a prince, and skipped happily back to Sakura. "Sasuke! Did you see that! Marshmallow is like a prince! Yet, hes so mean to Muffin!" she said, and picked her puppy up. "So? They are just dogs." Sasuke said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, but Muffin...oh what ever. She seems to be happy."

The two of them made it to the park, and Sakura picked up a stick. "Go fetch!" Sakura said. "Oh Sauske, did you teach her to fetch?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded.

The couple, and their dogs fetched and such until night.

Two days later, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were packed for their 3 day spa trip. "Dont worry Ino. We will be back in 3 days. Still break." Sakura said, and hugged her good bye.

Ino nodded. Temari and Ino watched their friends zoom away in Sakura's car.

"Our girlfriends our gone for three days..." Naruto said quietly.

"With nothing left to do...except..." Neji said, looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and Neji twitched ."We dont call them slumber parties you idiot. Guy's night out or something...anything but that.." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah...since you said that, we are having it at Uchiha's house." Neji said. "Hey! Fine..what ever.." Sauke said.

Of course, they left Shikamaru to their doom. Oh and Gaara...he...he...he was just...he went to the beach okay! Lets give the guy a break.

_"In the arms of the angel...fly away...from here...from this dark, cold, -"_

"Turn it off Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why the hell are we listening to this! A girl is singing it, and its slow...**and **its sad and stuff!" Neji said.

"Dont ask me! Sasuke is the one with this CD! I just put it on!" Naruto said. Neji eyed Sasuke. "Uh..hehe...you know Sakura..she likes this stuff.." he said.

Neji sighed, and went to the kitchen for snacks.

_"I wanna heal! I wanna feel, what I thought was never real"_

"Thats more like it.." Neji said, munching on his chips. "Yeah yeah, but I liked the other one better.." Naruto said, munching on his cheese puff. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other.

"We...are..in a **rock** band...we are listening to **rock** music. You Naruto, are the drummer. You **do not** prefer that song over this." Sasuke said. Neji closed his eyes, and nodded. "No one mentions this." Neji said.

"Oh yeah. What we say in here, stays in here..." Sasuke said. "Eh? You got something in mind?" Naruto asked. "Truth or dare. GUY version. No, 'you do you have a crush on. I dare you to kiss.' crap." Sasuke said.

Neji smirked. "I have Tenten's room number and stuff for the spa place.." he said. "I go first! Naruto! I dare you to call their number, and say you are in Sakura's class. You've watched her way before Sasuke noticed you. Go out with me? Okay. And play with the phone, so me and Neji can hear it." Sasuke said. "Wow Sasuke. Evil mastermind. Dont laugh." Naruto said.

1800-479-9123

RING RING RING

"Hello? Um...the spa room for Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura. Tenten speaking." she said.

Naruto held tissue over the phone or what ever, and scrwed up his voice. "Yeah, can I talk to Sakura?" he asked. "Holy crap. Naruto can change his voice really well. He sounds like Mike in Socials.." Sasuke muttered. Neji nodded.

"Hello? Sakura here. Wait...how the hell did you get our number!" Sakura screamed. She knew that only Naruto, Neji, and Sauske knew their number.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Neji. They shook their heads. "Oh..um...yeah...they dropped the number at school...and I found it. The thing is...I really love you Sakura. I loved you when I first saw you. Way before Sauske saw you. Go out with me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was on the floor laughing, and Neji kicked him into the hallway. "Oh...uh...thats nice...but..I really love Sasuke. But um..thanks for noticing me I guess. But I love Sauske, and we could be friends though!" Sakura said. Naruto's eyes shone with admiration.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Sakura asked. "Wha? Oh. Sorry I understand that you like him. Bye."

"She really loves him...and Sasuke did this to see what she would say. And the first thing she said was that she loved Sasuke.."

"How'd it go?" Sasuke said with a small smile. "She really loves you Sasuke." Naruto said, looking directly at him. His smile dissapeared. "Uh...moving on. I dare you to stuff, chips, cheese puffs, chocolate and tomatoes Sasuke. I guess you can spit it out, but you have to hold it for 40 sec." Neji said.

"Meet me downstairs for the bath Sakura!" Tenten said. "Sure! Hey Hinata, you wanna join us?" Sakura asked. "Oh. No thanks. I think I will call Naruto." Hinata said, unpacking her clothes.

"Aww. Thats so sweet. Bye!" Sakura said. Hinata blushed, and picked up the phone.

RING RING RING

"Hes not there...I will call Sasuke.."

RING RING RING

"Sasuke...THEY FOUND OUT IT WAS US! YOU PICK UP THE PHONE!" Naruto yelled. "Are you kidding me! You do it!" Sasuke yelled. "You were the one who did the dare, and dared it." Neji said. Sasuke picked up the phone, and threw it to Naruto. Neji and Sasuke ran to the kitchen. Naruto sighed. "Uh..hello?"

"Naruto? So you are at Sasuke's house? Um..I was just checking on you. Do you have anything for the sleep over, if you are staying there? Like Kyuubi? Oh Naruto! Do you have him?" Hinata said. "Huh? Hinata! Oh, yeah..Kyuubi! Oh, I have him! Thanks for checking on me. So, how is it there?" Naruto said, sitting on the couch, near the phone. Neji and Sasuke saw Naruto, and came out. "Lets eat dinner. Naruto is busy." Neji said. Sasuke nodded.

The guys ordered pizza. Its a tradition. "Hey Naruto! Neji is killing his pizza here! Stop talking with his cousin." Sasuke shouted. "Uh..yeah, I gotta go Hinata. Ill see you soon." Naruto said, and hung up. "What cha guys eating?" Naruto asked. "Pizza. Sit down." Neji said sternly. "Uh..whats this all about?" Naruto asked nervously. "Dont ask me.." Sasuke said, munching on his pizza slice.

"Why do you like Hinata?" Neji asked. "Uh...is this a trick question?"

"Just wondering...go. Tell me." Neji said. "Sure...well...shes always there when I need her, she makes me smile, and laugh. Shes the best person to be around. Shes the nicest person, of course meaning Hyuuga also. Thats right, shes nicer than you, believe it or not! She makes me feel better. Of course, shes cute-" Naruto said. Neji sighed. "Okay! I get it."

"Your the one that asked. Why anyways?" Naruto asked. "..."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. "..."

"Neji?"

"..."

"SPIT IT OUT HYUUGA!"

"..."

"ITS NOT FUNNY!"

"..."

Sasuke leaned back cooly. "Does Tenten know the time when we were out eating junk food and stuff, and the waitress asked you-"

"ALRIGHT!"

"Huh? What happened?" Naruto asked. "Nothing! Okay! Ill tell you! I signed you, you, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, me and Tenten in a contest." Neji said. "Contest?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah..."How well do you know your love..." he muttered. "WHAT!" Sasuke yelled, choking on his food. "I know! But it pays $300 for the winner. We could go somewhere or something." Neji said. "Oooooooh! So thats why you were asking me?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded. "Of course your gonna lose." Sasuke said. "It takes palce the day after the girls come back from the spa." Neji said.

"Who was on the phone?" Tenten asked, when the two of them headed back to their room. "Oh, some guy from school. He said he liked me...way before Sasuke did apparently." Sakura said. "Okay...what did you say?" Tenten asked. "I told him, I liked Sasuke. We could be friends though...he like hung up after..." Sakura explained. "I see...you dont think it was the guys playing a prank phone call now do youuuu?" Tenten asked. "Maybe. I dont think so. It didnt sound like them...what are we gonna eat?" Sakura asked. "Lets order room service!" Tenten said. Sakura nodded happily.

The three girls ordered room service, and had a veru fufilling meal. "Well, Im stuffed." Hinata said leaning back. "Hn." Sakura mumbled. "That meal was...what ever." Tenten said. The three girl blinked. "Did we just do what I think we did?" Sakura muttered. Hinata nodded. "WE ARE ACTING LIKE NARUTO, SASUKE AND NEJI!" Tenten yelled.

"Okay! Rule! We must get out more! Lets go out in the garden." Sakura said. "Umm..Sakrua? Its 9:30pm." Hinata said. "Lets sleep! Im tired." Sakura said.

"What should we do now?" Naruto asked. "Lets watch a movie." Sasuke said. "Kay. Which one?" Naruto said, holding up two videos.

"Grudge." Sasuke said.

"The Emily Rose dead thing." Neji said.

"Uh...right...we saw both of these already!" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed. "What do we do then?"

Naruto grinned evily. "Stories. Mwahahah." Neji sweatdropped, and turned to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked evily. "Naruto, you go first." he said, changing back to his mode. Naruto fell over anime style.

(a/n: my friend told me this)

"There was this couple. They were going to another country, and they took the plane. They had their little child, and the child was sleeping. They got on board, and the parents fell asleep. The lady plane person thing, was checking around, and stuff, like they do. She saw the baby, and it was really pale. She thought it might be sick. So she asked anyone on the palane, if they were a doctor. This guy stood up, and said he was training as one. They gently picked up the baby. The docter to be checked the baby, and shook his head. "This baby is dead." he said. The parents were brought to the court, since in charge of this baby. The baby was brought to a hospital, to see what the problem was. They opened the baby's stomache, and there was no internal organs, liver, kidney, etc. Instead, it was stuffed with illigal drugs." Naruto said.

Sasuke blinked. "Whoa...filling a baby up. How nice.." he muttered. Neji tapped his chin. "You said the baby was sleeping."

Naruto sighed. "You go then!"

The three days came fast, and everyone knew about the contest. The couples gang reached the contest place thing, and went in. They signed up. "Hello people! Im your host, Sekono!" the host yelled. The audience cheered. "The contestents dont know this, but they are live on the air!" he said.

Gaara smirked. He was front row in the audience. "We have 6 couples today! Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, Sika and Henro, Shikamaru and Ino, Neji and Tenten, and last but not least, Saya and Kendai!" Sekono yelled. The audience cheered. The couples ran out, each pair, standing behind a pari of desk things.

"First question!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, and nodded. "Here is an easy one for you! But! IT COMES IN A THREE QUESTION CHAIN! 1.HOW OLD IS YOUR PARTNER, WHEN IS THERE BIRTHDAY, AND WHAT IS THEIR FAVOURITE COLOUR! NOW TALKING IN ANY OF THESE, UNLESS I TELL YOU TO!" the host yelled.

Sasuke scribbled down: 17, March 18, pink

Sakura: 17,July 23, blue and black

ETC.

"Lets check our answers! Which ever pair has the least right, gets knocked off!"

"Sasuke! What did you get!" the host yelled.

"17, March 18, and her favourite colour is pink." he said smoothly. "Is that corect?"

Sakura nodded happily.

"Neji, what did you get!" the host yelled. "She is 18, March 9, red."

Tenten smirked.

"MOVING ON!"

"RIGHT AN ANSWER! CAN BE A FEW SNETENCES OR NOTES. **WHAT DO YOU LOVE ABOUT YOUR PARTNER? **I WILL CHOOSE THE MOST LOVEABLE!"

Sasuke smirked.

_I love the way she smells. The way she has a cute temper, the way she cares. Hwo shes determined to help me when Im low. The way she smiles, the way she laughs. Anthing about her. You name it, and I love it. Shes always there, when I need her. If I need anything, she will do anything to help. Her smooth skin, soft hair, green happy eyes, the list can go on and on. Haruno Sakura. The most beautiful thing I have seen. _

Shikamaru sighed. He had a light blush.

_Its annoying, yet..c..ute the way she tries to impress someone. Shes determined, but soft on the inside. Her blue eyes are touching. I cant stand to see her cry. The way shes there._

Tenten tapped her chin.

Hyuuga Neji

- determined, makes him hott

-yet soft, makes him cute (dont tell him I said hes soft -..)

-smart

-gentle

-reliable

-humour

-there to cry on

-there to comfort me

-over protective, can be nice

"OOOHH! What a nice bunch of people! You know what, Im going to ask someone in the audience to choose the best! How about... this young red haired boy here!"

The gang sweatdropped. "Yeah, hi. Im Gaara. Hm...this one, and this one." Gaara said. "Why dont you read it young man?" the host said. Gaara shrugged. "Uchiha Sasuke. Kind. Gentle. Soft, yet strong. Cares. Smart. I must say, hott." Gaara sighed. "Hes like an icecube, yet lets out his feelings to the ones he cares about. Understanding. Hes funny at times, and makes me smile. Hes there for me. Always."

The crowd cheered, Sakura turned red. Sasuke gave a small smile.

"Hyuuga Hinata, my pearl." Gaara read. Naruto turned pink. "Lets see...everyone says shes quiet, and she is. But if you get to know her, she will speak. She will give me advice, tell me if Im wrong. Yet, like others, she wont yell. She gives me advice about my mistakes. She understands me. Her eyes, are to melt for. Her smile...her smile..its to die over and over for. Shes shy, I know, but shes also determined, and strong. Such a smart girl. The most prettiest, like a pearl. Unlike a pearl, I wouldnt give her away, even more a million dollars. But most of all...she...accepts me for who I am.." Gaara finished. Hinata turned red, likewise with Naruto. The crowd "aww!"ed.

10 min. later

"OUR FINAL CONTESTINTS! SAKURA AND SASUKE, NARUTO AND HINATA. " Sekono yelled. "NOW OUR SECOND TO LAST PART."

"THINK VERY HARD ABOUT THIS! CHOOSE A SONG. NOW, FIND A LINE FROM THE SONG, THAT YOU WANT TO SAY TO YOUR PARTNER! LIKE HOW YOU FEEL. BUT! YOU CAN ONLY CHOOSE FROM THESE SONG! SO BEEP YOUR LITTLE BEEP BUTTON, TO CHOOSE! AND CHOOSE FAST!"

The songs:

(a/n: im not sure if these are the right titles...)

**Look at us baby- Sarina Paris**

**In the arms of the angel- Sara Mclachlan**

**Somewhere I belong- Linkin Park**

**Forever - The Veronicas**

Sasuke beeped. "YES!"

"Uh..I will go with..In the arms of the angel." Sasuke said. BEEP

"Ill go with Look at us baby." Naruto said.

"FOREVER!" Sakura yelled. Hinata, wasnt quick enough, and got Somwhere I belong.

The four of them thought.

Sasuke scribbled his down. Likewise with everyone else. "NOW! EVERYONE READ YOURS OUT! STARTING WITH SAKURA!"

"Um...okay. You know I wanna be together. And I wanna spend the night with you." Sakrura said. The crowd cheered.

Sasuke gave a small smile. Sakura blushed. "NEXT! SASUKE!"

"Yeah...You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here. In other words, Im in the arms of an angel, which is you." Sauske said qiuckly, so he wasnt cut off. "AWW! AINT THAT SWEET! NEXT! NARUTO!" the host yelled.

Sasuke hada light blush, and Sakura smiled.

"Okay! For everyday that I should have you by my side, well make it baby." Naruto said, red all over his face. Hinata turned pink. "SWWEET! NEXT, HINATA!"

"Um..okay..it wont make such sense, but the closest thing I could find...Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel. Meaning Naruto.." Hinata said, blushing.

"REALLY GOOD FROM A SONG LIKE THAT! NOW! IM GONNA SAY, SASUKE AND SAKURA WERE A HINT BETTER, BUT THAT SHOULDNT REALLY COUNT, CUZ ITS THE SONGS' FAULT. NOW! THE LAST ROUND! A FEW QUESITONS FOR THE PAIRS. WE HAVE A BOARD FOR THE FEMALE, AND THE MALE EACH, AND THEY WILL WRITE THE REAL ASNWER DOWN, AFTER THEIR LOVE WRITE THEIR GUESS ON THEIR OWN BOARD!" the host yelled.

Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata each, received a board. "FIRST QUESTION!"

"THE GUYS! THIS IS ABOUT THE GIRLS! WHAT IS THEIR FAVOURITE FOOD!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. Sakura liked a lot of food, yet hated a lot too.

"SHOW YOUR BOARDS!"

Sasuke wrote, Peanut and jelly sandwiches. Under, he wrote: Come on? Remember at the island?

Sakura shook her head, and showed her board. It wrote: rice balls

Naruto wrote: Sushi, and grinned

Hinata smiled, and flipped over her board: Sushi.

"N&H POINT 1! S&S POINT 0! NEXT QUESTION! THE GIRLS ANSWER THIS TIME! IF YOU DIED, WHO WOULD YOU LET YOUR BOYFRIEND GO TO!"

Sakura scribbled her answer down, fire in her eyes. "SAKURA? YOUR ANSWER?" She showed the board.

**HE WILL BE SINGLE! SASUKE GOES TO NO ONE!**

She smiled sweetly. Sasuke smirked. His board: I belong to Haruno Sakura, and Sakura Haruno only. Like I would go with anyone else.

Sakura blushed.

"HINATA!"

Hinata's board: He would choose. Anything he wants

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. Naruto's board: Hinata! You choose!

"NARUTO! HINATA IS DEAD! S&S POINT 1. H&N POINT 1. WE ARE TIED. LAST

QUESTION. GOES FOR BOTH. WRITE THE ANSWER ON THE TOP, FOR YOUR PARTNER, AND WRITE YOUR ASNWER ON THE BOTTOM!"

"QUESTION IS: WHAT IS YOUR LOVER'S SECRET! I KNOW THEY HAVE MANY, BUT WHAT IS ONE OF THEM!" the host yelled.

Everyone silenced.

"What kind of quesiton is that!" Sakura yelled. "ITS OBVIOUSLY SECRET! THATS WHY ITS CALLED THAT!" Naruto yelled. "Yes yes I know! Not so deep! Geez!"

Sakura's board: Her answer for Sasuke: One secret of Sasuke's is, he eats tomatoes at breakfast.

Sakura smiled. Sasuke blushed. His answer was: Sakura's secret is she knows about my past.

Sakura's smile faded. She didnt think he would write that. The guys kenw about it, but not fully. Sakura showed her answer for her secret: I was the first girl in Sasuke's room.

Sasuke blushed **again**. He showed his answer for his secret: I eat tomatoes at breakfast.

"SO S&S GOT ONE POINT, FOR SASUKE'S SECRET. THEY ARE A TOTAL OF 2 POINTS. LETS SEE HINATA AND NARUTO."

Naruto's board: Hinata's eyes may look like pearls, but arent.

Everyone sweatdropped. Hinata shook her head. She showed her board: One of my secrets is, I sleep with a white polar bear beside me.

Naruto smiled. "Oh yeah! I remember Polo! Hehe...what did you write for my secret?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled nervously. Naruto sighed. "Kyuubi?" Hinata nodded. He grinned. "Its okay. I think since everyone knows about Polo, they should know about Kyuubi." he said. Hinata's card showed: Naruto has a stuffed fox named Kyuubi.

Naruto's secret on his board was that he wears ramen P.J.S

(a/n: i hope that wasnt too confusing for ppl)

"THE WINNERS ARE SAKURA AND SASUKE! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GET THE $300 PRIZE! NARUTO AND HINATA! YOU GUYS GET $50 EACH! GOOD BYE EVERYONE!"

"Hey dobe. You do relize that the we were on live?" Sasuke asked, in his car. Naruto cried anime style. Hinata patted his shoudler, and they walked off.

"Oh Sasuke! Mwahaha! We are an awsome pair!" she said. Sasuke smirked. He turned left. (he is driving sakura home)

Sasuke kissed her on the cheek. "Sunglasses?" he asked. Sakura giggled, and nodded. Sasuke flipped it down from his head, and Sakura took a pair from her pocket. Sakura and Sasuke, in his car, wearing sunglasses, with the roof and windows down. What a sight to see.

a/n: again! im sorry about switching back to takeing back the story! i msorry for who ever wanted it!


	30. Its her birthday!

Chapter Thirty

Its her birthday!

It was the 18th, of March. A Saturday, to be exact. Her birthday.

"MWAHAHA! 18 PINCHES!" Tenten yelled. Sakura woke up, to her 4 best girl friends laughing like lunatics, except Hinata of course.

"Ow! Ow! Tenten! Cut it ow!"

"MWAHAHA! 18 BIRTHDAY PUNCHES!" Ino yelled.

"INO! OW! Cut it owww!"

"MWAHAHA! 18...um..POKES!" Temari yelled.

"Pokes! The horr- ow!"

Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "Um...mwahaha? 18...hugs." she said, and hugged Sakura. Sakura smiled. "FINALLY! Someone nice!" she said. "Its not every day we barge into your room at 9:30am." Tenten said, smiling sheepishly.

"Uh..right..people, get out of her room." Sasuke said, leaning against Sakura's door. "Oh, so now the guy arrives?" Ino said, crossing her arms. "What cha gonna do? 18 birthday kisses?" Tenten said, smirking. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, and smirked back. "I had something else in mind." Tenten dropped Sakura's alarm clock, she was fiddling with. "..."

"Um...hey Hinata, Tenten, I have a really cool new t.v. in my room!" Ino said, leading the girls out.

Sakura blushed, seeing Sasuke walking to her. He sat down on her bed, and leaned forward. She felt his breath, tickling her neck. "So what do you want 18 of?" he asked in a low voice. Sakura turned red. "Uh...uh...you choose?" she asked. Sasuke kissed her neck 3 times. He licked her ear, and kissed it once. He went to her lips, and kissed her once. "5..." he muttered. He slipped down her loose p.j. tops. He kissed her shoulders. "7..." he muttered again. Sakura moaned. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"GOOOD MORNING! WELCOME TO SAKURA'S BEDROOM! LISTENING TO THE SOUNDS, IM PRETTY SURE, SASUKE IS MAKING OUT WITH HER!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at the door. Sakura blushed.

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked, galring at him. Naruto grinned. "Senoco or what ever is my idol!" he said, stars in his eyes. Sauske sighed, and slammed the door in his face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

Sasuke shrugged. Naruto opened the door, this time, with a wrapped box. "this si from Shika, Neji and me!" Naruto said. Sakura gave a small bow. "Thank you Naruto." she said.

Inside, was a pink cellephone. Not too pink. Acutlaly silver, with a pink line around it or what ever. Sakura gasped. "Naruto! Thank yoU! Tell Neji and Shika I thanked them too! Its so pretty!" Sakura said, admiring it. "Oh, its not that big." Naruto said, grinning. He waved a good bye, and left.

Sasuke continued giving Sakura his 18 kisses.

For lunch, Sasuke took Sakura out for a nice meal. They went to a restaruant, and had sushi. Sasuke, thinking what to give her.

_What should I give her...maybe I should just ask..it wouldnt hurt..._

"Sakura?" Sakura looked up. "Uh...what do...you...what do you want for your birthday?" Sasuke spilled out. "Oh..huh? Oh! Sasuke! I dont need anything!" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke sighed. "My three best friends gave you a cellphone. What do you want?" he asked. Sakura giggled. "Sasuke. Really. I dont care that they gave me a cellphone. This better not be a competition! Because, you know that i love you very much! So, you dont need to give me anything!" she said. Sasuke sighed. "Lets try this one more time. What do you want?" he asked. "Sauske! Nothing!" she said, hands on her hips.

_Im still giving her something..._

The girls took Sakura over at lunch, for shopping. "Although, the punches, pokes, and pinches were great presents, we got you something else." Tenten said. "Oh no! You guys give me stuff to much!" Sakura said. Hinata shook her head, and smiled. "We love you Sakura. I think thats why Sasuke wants to give you something so bad too." (a/n: she told them about lunch)

The girls did their shopping, and bought Sakura gifts. When Sakrua got home, it was around dinner time, so she was hungry. She opened the door, and it was really dark. "Hm..its not that dark outside. I should open the windows then." she said, and went to the windows. She felt a hand on her wrist.

She turned around, to see Sasuke smirking. He quickly took a rose from behind his back. "Care to join me for dinner?" he asked, brushing his lips against her ears. Sasuke gave a small smile, and followed him to the dining table.

_Wait a second! Did he make this food with MY FOOD! _

Sakura giggled. Sasuke pulled back the chair, and Sakura bowed and sat down. He sat across from her. A candle in between them. "Sasuke...is this for my-"

"No questions." he said, putting his index finger on her lips. He got up again, and came back a in a few minutes,with a tray of spaghetti. He placed it down on the table, having trouble serving it. Sakrua giggled. "Need some help?" she asked, and put her hands over Sauske's hands and controlled the spoon things.

Sasuke sat down, and folded his hands. Sakura picked up her fork, and noticed Sasuke staring at her. "Sasuke? Anything you need?" she asked. Sasuke nodded. He knelt down beside her. Sakura's heart beat fast.

"Its not what you think." he said smirking. Sakura sighed. He took a velvet little box. Sakura sweat dropped. "Dont judge a box thing by how it looks."

He opened it, and inside was a ring, with a turquoise in the middle. Sakura gasped. "Sasuke...its beautiful...its not _the _ring...right?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Its my friendship ring." he said, smiling like an eight year old. Sakura blushed. "Sauske...thank you." she said. "Thank you Sakura.." he said, taking out the ring, and placing it on her _right _hand's ring finger. He gave her the box, and sat down. On the inside it wrote:

_Sakura,_

_This ring prooves that you are mine. Just you wait until you put a ringer on your left ring finger by mwa._

_Sasuke_

Sakura blushed. Instantly, a picture popped in her mind.

_Itachi..._

_Of the pink cherry blossom trees of Konoha, with the green eyes of lilly pads, will this Uchiha marry. The begininning is S, and the last is H. If not these two be wed, consequences of death, will be made._

Sakura lowered her head. "Sakura? Is my cooking that bad?" Sasuke asked. Sakura brought her eyes to Sasuke's. Tears formed in her eyes, and strolled down her cheeks, onto her clenched fists. "Sakura? No crying. Not now, on your birthday." Sasuke said, walking to her side, and wiping them away. "Of the pink cherry blossom trees of Konoha...if not these two be wed, consequences of death, will be made.." she muttered.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he lowered his head. "How did you know about that.." he muttered. "I..saw it in Itachi's papers.." she said quietly. Sasuke was on his knees, but stood up, and sat back down in his chair. Sakura sniffled, and watched him staring into is empty glass.

"Sakura..I've made a dissicion." (holy crap, i spelled that wrongggg. too lazy to fix)

He looked up into her eyes, and his eyes softened. Sakura shook her head. "No Sasuke! You wont!"

Sasuke covered his eyes, with his bangs. "Sakura...shut up. You dont know what happened that night. I was to eager to save mom and dad..I wanted to be like Itachi. Be brave. But I got in the way. I just had to get that curse. Now, to get you involved in it...it makes me feel like crap." Sasuke said. Sakura looked down, with watery eyes. "So Im going to choose what is best for the village, Itachi, and you.." Sasuke said, looking up, smirking. Sakura sighed, wiping her tears.

_He is as stubborn as ever..Ill leave him to that for now. But no way am I going to lose him!_

The two of them ate in peace, until the phone rang. "Ill get it.." Sakura said quietly, standing up.

"Hello?"

"Sakura? Its Gaara."

"Oh Hi!" she said, lighting up. Sasuke, at the table, sighed. _Who the hell makes her become from upset, to as happy as ever._

"Im good. Thank you Gaara!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Its your birthday, right?"

"Oh, yeah! Im offically 18!"

"Interesting. Are you busy right now?"

Sakura looked back at Sasuke. He knew Sakura's conversatoin might last a while, since she was talking to the one and only, Gaara. He was watching t.v.

"Uh..no not really. Iv finished up dinner with Sauske." Sakura said. "Oh, I see. Do you both want to go see a movie or something?" Gaara asked. Sakura giggled. "That took a lot of courage didnt it?"

Gaara blushed. "N..no. So, you guys coming?" he asked. Sakura smiled. "Sure!"

"Okay. Bye."

"Sasuke! We are gonna go see a movie with Gaara, kay?" she asked. Sasuke nodded. Sasuke slid Sakura's jacket on her, and his own. "You owe me. I was going to make it _special _tonight." Sasuke said. Sakura blushed.

"Hi Gaara! What are we watching?" Sakura asked. "Your birthday. You choose." Gaara said, with a small smile. _He smiled! Aww! He looks like a little boy! Maybe I should tell him that..._

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh please.." he muttered. "You say something Uchiha?" Gaara said, glaring at Sasuke. "As a matter of fact, I did." he said, glaring back. "Okay! Hold it! I wanna watch..." Sakura said, stopping their soon to be arguement.

"That one!"

(a/n: i dont know any movies right now...)

"Sakura..that is a _scary_ movie." Sasuke said. "I know! But I have you there." Sakura said, leading them into the theatre.

Gaara blinked, and followed her.

"AH! SASUKE!"

Sasuke sighed. "Did I not tell you?" he muttered. Sakura hid her face, in Sasuke neck. Sasuke smirked. "Then again..."

Gaara yawned. "How the hell is this scary?" he muttered, flinging popcorn into his mouth. "Popcorn?" he asked Sakura. "AH!"

"Sakura! Its just Gaara." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded blushing. "Yeah..sorry."

"SHH!"

Sakura glared at the people. "What..its scary..." she muttered, folding her arms.

The movie ended pretty quickly. Well, also due to the fact that Sakura ran out, and the two guys followed her.

"You shouldnt of chose that movie." Sauske said, rubbing his temples. "You scream so frick'n loud.."

"Shut up, and keep driving." Sakura said. "You wanted to try something new right?" Gaara asked. Sakura nodded. "How did you-"

"Swimming..." he muttered. Sakura blinked, then smiled. "Oh! Are you learning?" she asked. Gaara nodded, blushing.

"Thats so great!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke asked, wondering why _his _girlfriend and his friend are whispering.

"Oh nothing. Bye Gaara!" Sakura said, Gaara openeing the car door. "Happy birthday." he said. "Thank you!" she said. "Oh, before I go, did Sasuke give you that ring?" Gaara asked. Sakura nodded happily.

Sasuke drove Sakura to his house, because she was still freaked out by the movie, and didnt want to sleep alone in her house. The movie did take place in a house, of a girl's.

"Sasuke...Im sorry about are little arguement before. Thank you for the dinner, and the gift." Sakura said, lowering her head. "Arguement? What aregument?' Sasuke said, smirking. "What? We had an...oh...I get it." she said. Sasuke sighed. "What! Im not that slow!"

"Um..Sasuke...Im gonna meet Gaara tomorrow. He said he has something important to tell me." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded. "Wow. He took it well.." Sakura muttered, turning around. "I took it well? Took what well?" Sasuke asked. "Oh! Nothing!"

"Sakura...now that you mention it, I did take it well. What time, and where are you going to meet?" Sasuke asked. Sakura sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true. Tomorrow at 11:30 for lunch, at the ramen stand." Sakura said.

"Okay then. Now, you owe me." Sasuke said, leading her to the bedroom.

Sasuke sucked on her collar bone. Sakura moaned. He slid his hand up her thigh. His other hand, exploring around her body. Sakura took his hand, and helped him explore. Her other hand, tilted his chin up, and kissed him. Sasuke licked her lip, wanting entrance.

She opened her mouth, and Sasuke yet again explored her mouth. Sakura put both her hands around Sasuke's head, pressing his lips against hers. Sasuke moved his hands to her waist.

"Happy birthday Sakura..." he said.

a/n: okay okay. next chapter...dun dun dun. its gonna end soooooon REVIEW PLZ


	31. The Prom

(using a reviwer's suggestion) **VERY IMPORTANT! I FIXED CHAPTER ONE. BECAUSE IT SAID ITACHI WAS BAD...AND HES NOT! you dont have to read the whole chapter, but i changed a few lines, somewhere that sakura asked what happened to sasuke's parents. just for you to knowww -**

Chapter Thirty One

The Prom

Yes, the year has gone fast. Also, because this story is getting frick'n long, and I want to get to the point. the curse...

It was indeed the week before the last day of school, and the last year of high school. "SASUKE!" "ASK ME OUT TO THE PROM!" "ASK ME!" "I KNOW YOU LOVE ME!" "DUMP THE PINK HEAD, AND SHOW YOUR TRUE FEELINGS TO ME!"

Sasuke sighed. _Have I not made it clear this whole year, that Im in love with Sakura..._

"Sakura! Do not think I have forgotton about you! Please! Be my date to the prom!" Lee asked, down on one knee. Sakura sweatdropped. "Uh...why dont you go ask Makito?" Sakura said, and walked off. "I shall take your wise advice, my beautiful Sakura!" Lee yelled, tears forming.

Sasuke glared at Lee. "Who ever said she was _your _Sakura.." he growled. Sakura sighed. "Before you have a one sided fight, Im taking you shopping!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Nope!" Ino said. Ino,Tenten,Temari, and Hinata shoved Sasuke aside. "_We_ go shopping. Sasuke cant see you. Then he sees you at the prom, and he'll be all ooohh!" Tenten said, dragging Sakura.

"Im sorry Sasuke! I guess you'll have to find someone else to go shopping with!" Sakura said, anime tears falling. (a/n: i got that from another anime. guess which? of course, i changed the lines somewhat. _Dog_ ring a bell?)

Sasuke sweatdropped. "That means we go take you!" Naruto said, grinning. There for, the outifts:

Sakura: a dark pink, fading into a light pink at the bottom dress. held up with spaghetti straps. her hair in a bun, with a couple of strands, by her face.

Ino: a thick strap on her right shoulder, and like no strap on the other shoulder. The strap like goes slanted, and merges into a dress. hopefully you get what im saying.. The colour, sky blue.

Hinata: a white spaghetti strap dress, that has that thing that like...it goes around her upper back, and she holds it around her arm...or something..yeah...at the bottom of the dress, there was light blue swirls around it.

Tenten: a red thick strap dress, that faded into a whitish/red, at the bottom

The guys all worse black tuxes. Sasuke, and Neji, had it unbottoned around the neck. They wore no tie or bow. Shikamaru, loosened his tie.

Then it hit Temari. She had no date. The girls all were picking out their dresses, and Ino sat down beside Temari. "Hey. Did you get your dress yet?" Ino asked. Temari shook her head. "I still need a date..." she muttered. Ino smiled. "Well, we can share Shikamaru! Teach him how to treat a lady!" Ino said, punching her ifsts into the air. Temari gave a small smile. "Your the greatest, you know that?" she asked. Ino nodded happily.

There for, Temari's dress: a light somewhat mix of a medium green, spaghetti strap.

"Oh...how troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, when Ino called his cell, to tell him he has two dates. Sasuke blinked. _Then what about Gaara..._

Sasuke looked over at Gaara. He was playing games on his cell. Sasuke sighed. He sat down beside him. "You.."

Gaara cocked an eyebrow. "Do you have a date?" Sasuke asked. Gaara blinked. "Are you trying to ask me out?" he said, smirking. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Im just wondering..who are you going with?" Sasuke asked. Gaara stared into space for a while, then shrugged.

Sasuke sighed. "I- Sasuke started.

"Okay, I gotta go talk to Sakura. Bye." Gaara said. Sasuke shook his head.

"Gaara! Over here!" Sakura said, waving. He sat down at the table, and they ordered their ramen. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked. (a/n: when i was writing the other chapter yesterday, i already had something in mind of what gaara was gonna say.. i forget...WAHH)

"I..remember Megami..." Gaara muttered. Sakura slowly nodded. "I just want to say thank you for trying...and thank you for being a true friend..." he muttered, his bangs, (if he even has any somewhat..) covered his eyes, and lowered his head.

"Oh! No problem Gaara!" Sakura said, smiling. "I..want to tell you the truth..Im expecting you to be angry with me, and not to look at me..." Gaara said qiuetly. Sakura was confused. Gaara's head was still lowered. "Gaara..I wont be mad..Im your friend!"

"Yeah..but I think of you more than a friend.." he said very quietly. Sakura froze. "Wh..what.." she said, even though she heard it the first time. Gaara had his head lowered still. "I think of you more than a friend...but Im not asking of anything..I know you love Sasuke and all, but I just had to let it out.." he said.

Sakura still didnt answer. "I knew that you would never love any one, but Sasuke, and only Sasuke..but I cant stop...I try to give up...but I cant...so..yeah...I'll just go now..." he muttered, and stood up. Sakura watched him stand up. She still couldnt say anything.

_He..he.. loves me...after all this time..._

"When...when...did you start having this feeling.." she said quietly. Gaara finally looked into her eyes. "The first day you came.." he said, and put his hands in his pockets. He dropped some money on the table, and turned to leave. "Why..why didnt you say anything...before me and Sasuke were together.." she asked.

"I know I am an idiot, but not that much of an idiot. The first time, you both looked at each other, I saw it. I saw your love..." he said. "Gaara...Im not mad at you...Im just suprised...if you tried to kiss me or something, thats different...but...you didnt..you accknowledged my relationship with Sasuke...thank you..I can sitll look at you Gaara..and I wont be mad.." Sakura said, giving a small smile. Gaara turned to look at her. _That smile...that smile is what made her..._

"So..I know this is a bad question, and at a bad time...but do you hae anyone to go to the prom with?" Sakura asked. Gaara shook his head. "First of all, sid down." Sakura said, pointing at the chair.

Gaara nervously sat down. _She didnt mind at all...the least I could do is try harder to stop loving her like that.._

"So Megami, the bitch didnt turn out so well.." Sakura said, tapping her chin. Gaara blinked. _Did she just call Megami a bitch? ..._

"And...hm...you know, not everyone has dates to the prom. But they still dance with people. With their friends." Sakura said smiling. Gaara looked down. "What are you implying.." he said. "Im saying, that you dont need a date! You already have so many fangirls. Not that Im saying you dance with them. But, you can dance with me." she said happily. Gaara looked up.

"What ever.." he muttered. "Dont what ever me buddy! Now, lets go guy you a tux!" she said, grabbing his hand. Gaara watched the girl infront of him, lead her to shops.

_I cant love you Sakura...not like Sasuke..but I will be a friend..a really good friend..._

"Ohh! What about that one!" Sakura asked. "Its blue..no.." Gaara said. "What about that one!" "Nah..too...nah.." "OHH! SO GOOD!" "Thats the most ugliest thing in the world.." "Work with me Gaara!" Sakura said. Gaara smirked. "Why dont I choose?" he asked. Sakura smiled.

"Good choice! I think Sasuke might look like that...he doesnt like to wear ties and bows either. Now go try it on." Sakura said. Gaara nodded.

Sakura leaned against the change room. "You done yet? Come out when your ready." Sakura said. Gaara came out a few seconds later, in a tux similar to Sasuke and Neji's. "It looks great! Now, lets go buy it!" Sakura said. "Why are you so happy about tuxes? Ill be back." Gaara said, going to buy it. Sakura looked around, for exceries for her dress.

"Hey..look at her.."

"Yeah..shes hott.."

"Go ask her out."

"It takes time dude. You gotta first show her your moves."

"Go one then!"

"Hey there beautiful." a guy said approaching Sakura. Sakura blinked. Gaara payed for his tux, and stopped to watch what this guy was up to, a few metres away.

"You mind if I take you somewhere?" the guy asked, leaning against a wall. (sakura is beside clothes, near a wall)

"Uh..no thanks..." Sakura said, going back to the clothes. "Oh, come on baby." he said, trying again. "First of all, get your own baby. Second, buzz off." Sakura said. Suddenly, she felt her hair, being touched. "You smell nice baby girl." he said. Gaara twiched. Sakura twiched. "Back off buddy.." she growled. "Ooh..spicey. Shake it girl." he said. "THAT DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENSE! SO GET LOST!" Sakura yelled in his face. The guy held her wrist, and brought her close. Gaara glared. He calmy walked over, and pocked the guy in the back. "Let go of her now, unless you want to feel pain." Gaara said. "Pain? From a panda?"

That did it.

Gaara punched the guy in the spine, and he fell down. Gaara dug his heel into the guy's foot, and using the palm of his hand, hit the guy from under the jaw.

"Lets go Sakura." Gaara said, grabbing her hand. "Who are you! Her boyfriend!" the other guy yelled. "No..just a friend." Gaara said coolly. "An overprotective friend." Sakura said, catching up to Gaara, since he was walking quickly.

Gaara cocked an eyebrow. "I am not overprotective." Gaara said. "Yes you are! I could have handled them myself!" "Yourself? Yeah right." Gaara said. "I could of!" "Could of, should of, didnt." he said smirking. "Fine then! Your an overprotective friend!" Sakura said crossing her arms.

Gaara looked down at her. Sakura smiled. "Kinda like a bodyguard. A friend bodyguard. I could trust you with my life!" she said. Gaara blinked. "Im your bodyguard now?" he asked. (a/n: all traces of love for Sakura in that way, are gone from Gaara's heart)

Sakura nodded happily. "Sooo, now you have to buy me a lollipop!" she said, clapping her hands. "Now, your just being childish." he said. "No Im not! Oh, and Gaara..."

Gaara stopped, and looked at her. "Im glad that you told me you love me.." she said. "Lov**ed** you. I see you as a friend...a close friend...I love you as your friends love you." Gaara said. Sakura blinked, then smiled.

THE NIGHT OF THE PROM!

Sasuke drove all the guys, and Sakura drove the girls. The girl arrived first, and they saw Shikamaru lazily walk in, a couple of minutes, later.

"Shikamaru!" Ino said, waving. Shikamaru had a hint of blush. _Ino looks..wow.._

Next up, Neji and Naruto. "NEJI! COME HERE!" Tenten waved. Neji blushed, and rolled his eyes. "I see your pretty, yet high as usual." he said. Tenten smiled. "Hinata! You look beautiful!" Naruto said, grinning. "Thank you Naruto." she said with a small smile. Then Gaara, and Sasuke. "Sasuke! Panda!" Sakura yelled. Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Sakura..shut up! You did see what I did to that guy who called me panda.." Gaara said.

"Yeah, but Im special!" she said. Gaara rolled his eyes. "Did I miss something?" Sasuke asked. "Nope!" Sakura said, winking to Gaara,and pulling Sasuke to the dance floor. _So she didnt tell him..._

"Hatake Kakashi here! First off...oh I give up. Someone else do this." Kakashi said lazily, and walked to a corner, to read his book.

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Alright! First off, we have a wacky song, just like Halloween!" she said.

Mi-a-hii Mi-a-huu Mi-a-haa Mi-a-ha ha

Numa Numa

Tenten dropped her drink. "Neji! Our song!" she said, and dragged him to dance. "Rematch!" he said. Tenten smirked. "Of course, Im gonna win again!"

(see the halloween dance chapter)

Tenten twirled, and Neji did the chicken dance. "All laws of their ego are over tonight.." Sasuke muttered. "That is so unfair! Im in a dress!" Tenten said. Neji was jumping up and down. "I win this round!" Neji said, doing the stayin alive.

Everyone sweatdropped.

ALRIGHT EVERYONE! TIME TO DECLARE THE QUEEN AND KING OF PRINCESS AND PRINCE OR WHAT EVER THEY DO THESE YEARS

"Drumroll please..." Kurenai said. "The queen and king are...

"I THINK ITS OBVIOUS!" Naruto yelled. "SHHH!"

"Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto grinned. "Did I not say it was obvious!"

Sakura, dragged Sasuke up. Kakashi placed the crowns. "Good luck for future years you two." Kakashi said. Sakura, had tears form in her eyes. "Thank you Kakashi sensei." she said, and hugged him. Sasuke, gave a small smirk.

"Now! For the last dance, lets start it off with Sasuke, and Sakura!" Kakashi announced.

(a/n: song: Lovely, by Michelle Tumes. Its nice if you listen to it, then you can feel you are at the prom!)

Sakura put her hands around Sasuke's neck, and he put his around her waist. He leaned his forhead against hers.

_Your lovely, lovely_

_Your the center of my universe_

"Sasuke...I love you.." Sakura said, tears strolling down her face. "Im going to miss Konoha Leaf high..." she said. Sasuke nodded.

FLASH BACKS OF EVERYONE (still with the music in the backround)

_Naruto winked at Neji. "Told you he liked Sakura..." Neji smirked. Sasuke stood up. "One more word from you Naruto, and you lose your ears."_

_"Come out there and fight like a man tomato freak!" Sakura said. Sasuke poked his head out and blushed slightly. "Who told you I like tomatoes?" Sakura giggled. "I saw you stuffing them down at lunch." Sasuke smirked. "Oh, so you were watching me? I know girls like me, but you just had to watch me eat didnt you?" Sasuke said coolly._

_Sasuke put his hand around Sakura's waist. He kissed her on the cheek. "Come on Sakura. Lets eat lunch. Maybe you could feed me again, like **last night at my house?**" Sasuke said. The fan girls' jaws dropped._

_Hey dobe, who are you going with?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well, uh.. you see...I dont have anyone yet..." he said. Sasuke snorted. "What a loser." he said. Naruto glared at Sasuke. "IM NOT A LOSER. Hey...Hinata, will you go to the dance with me!" Naruto said blushing. HInata was red as Sasuke's favourite tomato. She nodded nervously. Naruto shot his fists into the air. "YAY! Hianta is going to the dance with me! Im the luckiest guy alive!" he said running around._

_Ino stood up and walked over to the edge of the balcony. She put her elbows on the railing. She shivered. Shikamaru took off his jacket. "Are you cold Ino? Do you want my jacket, or should I hold you?" he said smirking.Ino blushed. Shikamaru stood up. "I will just hold you." he said. He walked behind Ino, and put his hands around her waist. Ino leaned back, so her head was on his chest._

"…_but also your smart, and nice to me. You're a good friend Neji, and uh…ya I like you. If you don't like me back like that, then I hope we can still be friends." Tenten said and turned around.At least I told him… she thought. Neji grabbed her hand. He brought her close to him. "I felt the same way…but since 6th grade…." He whispered into her ear. She blushed. 6TH GRADE! OMG! She thought happily._

END OF FLASHBACKS

Sakura, and Ino had tears in their eyes. Hinata was about to, until Naruto wrapped his hands around her waist. She leaned back, and Naruto rested his chin on her head. "I love you Hinata..." he said. "I love you too Naruto..."

Tenten and Neji had stopped dancing wildly, and they started dancing, normally. "Neji...promise me if you ever move or ANYTHING, we will still be together.." Tenten said. Neji nodded. "I promise.." he said.

"Shika..." Ino said, crying into his chest. Shikamaru tightened his grip around her. "Ino...we still have each other. And who said we couldnt come back to see Konoha leaf high?" Shika said. "I love you Shika.." "Likewise.."

Gaara watched Sasuke and Sakura dance. He sighed. "What will happen...when Sasuke turns eighteen..." he muttered.

a/n: story will end in PROBABLY 3 or 4 chapters...REVIEW REVIEW! I want to make it to 400 b4 the story ends


	32. The master behind the curse

i have decided. three more chapters. this one, and there will be two endings.

Chapter Thirty two

The master behind the curse

It was July 10th, and all that Sasuke could think about was his birthday. Everytime he saw Sakura, he would become cold again. "Sasuke!" Sakura said, waving.

Sakura had saved him a seat at the mall, for lunch. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, and sat down. "Sasuke...I...why are you ignoring me.." Sakura said, fiddling with her coke. Sasuke looked down. "Its the tenth Sakura...the tenth!" he shouted, looking at her. Some people passing by, stared. "Sasuke...first of all, quiet it down will you? And whats so important about the tenth!" Sakura said.

Sasuke didnt say anything, but look into her eyes. Sakura looked down. "I know Sasuke...I know...but I have been trying to keep it away from the girls...I dont want them to know that Im going to die.." she said. Sasuke sighed. "Dont say that..your not going to die...I have a plan.." he _lied _Sakura smiled. "Later...Ill tell you later." Sasuke _lied. _Sakura nodded, and ate her lunch.

_Dont take it too hard Sakura..._

He watched her munch on her hamburger, like a little girl. The way her green orbs were glittering with happiness. He was making her happy. He couldnt stand thinking what will happen to those eyes, when he makes her sad. He looked at her pink hair. Soft, just the way he likes it. Smells like bubblegum and strawberries. Just the way he likes it. What will happened to her combed neat hair, when he makes her sad. He looked at her. His eyes softened. Her beautiful figure...her angelic face...her kind ways...her gentle smile...her sweet laughter...will he ever hear it agian? Will he ever touch her again...

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke blinked. "Sorry..you done?" he asked. Sakura nodded. Sasuke stood up, Sakura jumped up, and she put Sasuke put his hand out. Sakura gave a small smile, and locked her hands with his.

Will he ever be there for her again?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 19th. It was getting closer. Sasuke swore that if the guys make him a party, he would kill them. He couldnt stand something _fun_ when something horrible will happen on the same day.

All the guys were at Sasuke's house. "Promise me...you'll take care of her..." Sasuke said. Gaara looked up. Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "We were talking about horror movies...what are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked. Neji nodded. "Sakura..we will.." he said. Sasuke explained earlier, what he was going to do. "None of you are going to tell her that.." Sasuke said. Naruto clearly remembered.

"I say...we have a goodbye thing, eh?" Naruto said, with a small smile.

Shikamaru got up from the couch. He sat down next to Sasuke. "We dont really talk, yet we are friends...you dont really like my girlfriend, yet I still like you. I know Im not in the band, but I know it wont be the same...nothing will.." Shikamaru said. He shook Sasuke's hand, and patted him on the back. "Guys...this is...strange.." Sasuke said. "You want this now, or when your girlfriend is crying beside us, while we say this at your funeral." Naruto said. Sauske lowered his head.

Neji was next. "You..your an idiot, yet...your the smartest person I know. Other than Shikamaru, in a way. My fondest memory, is when we were 12, and we found that creek..our fort...I think Ill be going there a lot when you gone.." Neji said, and did the same as Shikamaru. Gaara came up. "I know, I will, and we all be there for Sakura..but she wont be the same with out you..no one will...so yeah...this is so corny! But we will miss you..I know _she _would die for you.." Gaara said. Sasuke nodded. "I know.."

Naruto was the only one with tears forming. "Im not a loser! So dont call me one!" Naruto said. Sasuke felt his heart beat. Naruto was crying. For him. (a.n: not in that wayyyy!)

Naruto was the first one to meet Sasuke. Age nine. FLASBACK:

_"AAHH!" Naruto yelled. He was in a creek, or stream or what ever, collecting rocks. He slipped, and almost hit his head, on a huge rock, but he was caught. He looked up. A nine year old boy, with black spikey hair ahd caught him. He had a bored expression on his face. "The first person I meet here, is a loser." Sasuke said._

_"I am not a loser! I am Uzumaki Naruto! Who are you?" Naruto said, dusting him self. "None of your buissness loser." Sauske said. Naruto turned to leave. "Fine then! Your new here right? Dont have any friends. I hope you enjoy it. Because I sure dont.." Naruto said. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Uchiha Sasuke. Just dont ask why Im here.." he asked, lowering his head. "Let me guess...your parents.." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. "Mine died when I was born...but...right now...wanna collect rocks?" Naruto asked, grinning. Sasuke nodded._

END OF FLASHBACK

"I cant believe your gonna go...My first friend, is leaving me..only 8 years!" Naruto said, more tears forming, when he wipes them. Sauske lowered his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "You mean a lot to us Sasuke...we will do what we can, in any way..If there is a way to stop it, I will give my life for yours..." Naruto said. "No..dont...but Naruto, thank you for being there at the creek. Thank you all for being there, and oh man this is crap. But yeah, you guys are the strangest friends." Sauske said. "In other words, we are the best." Neji said, smirking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 22nd.

Right now, the girls and guys were all at the park. Everyone but Sasuke and Sakura were playing soccer. "Sakura...I want to warn you..its my birthday tomorrow, and..just dont go near anyone you dont know...stay with the girls or guys.." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke...whats your plan?" she asked. Sasuke felt his heart beat faster, but he stayed cool. "I will tell you, when the time comes." he said.

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. _If she knew what I was going to do, she would be crying like hell right now..._

"Sakura...I love you.." Sasuke said quietly. "I love you too Sasuke." she said, putting her hand up. Sasuke linked his hands with hers. He kissed her forhead, and let her rest her head on him again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 23rd

It was 7:00am, and Sasuke shot out of bed. "One more time of seeing Sakura...maybe I should stay away from her..." Sasuke thought. Just then, Itachi came in. "Hey bro. Are you sure you are going through with your decission?" Itachi asked. Sauske nodded.

Itachi sighed. "I knew you were going to say that, but I hoped not." Itachi said, sitting down on Sasuke's bed. "I love her ni san...I dont want to lose her because of him...and I dont want to lose you...better losing one that two eh?" Sasuke said, getting dressed. Itachi stood up, and hugged his brother from behind. Sauske blinked. "Itachi Uchiha? Hugging me?" Sasuke said.

"Shut up, and enjoy the moment. You wont be calling me ni san for long." Itachi said, leaving the room. Sasuke felt water on his shoulder. Little droplets. Sasuke's eyes widened. He had made his brother, best friend, and yet to come girlfriend, cry. Sasuke lowered his head. Itachi quickly walked to his room, and locked it. He took out the family albums from under his bed.

One picture was Sasuke and Itachi, age 2, and 7. Itachi had an annoyed look. Well, Sasuke had just wet his pants onto him.

Another, was Itachi on the couch, holding the new born baby Sasuke. Itachi was grinning. One of Itachi's favourite pictures, was his mother. She was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, and she was smiling at the petals falling down. Itachi had sneakily took a picture of her, on mother's day.

When Sasuke was 4, and Itachi was 9, they went to a boot thing at Itachi's school, and they got a picture of the family.

Now, back to Itachi.

He flipped through the pages and sighed. "Wont be the same with out you bro..." he muttered.

Sasuke had left the house, to Naruto's.

"Nothing happen?" Naruto asked, looking around. Sasuke shook his head. "How is Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Tenten, and Ino are with her." Naruto said.

Sasuke sat down on the couch, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Its hard isnt it?" Naruto said, giving a small smile. "Not being with the one you love most." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Do you know if your curse will activate or anything?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Well lover boy, lets go check out pink head." Naruto said. Sauske sighed, and after a couple of minutes of silence, Sasuke decided it wouldnt really hurt if he saw her.

"Sasuke? I didnt think I would see you very much today." Sakura said. Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Sasuke were at the mall. Sakura thought it would be a good idea, to go somewhere with lots of people. Sasuke did say to be careful, and the mall was a public place. Isnt that good? Right? Eh? Now, to the story!

"Lets go eat something." Sakura said. "We just ate lunch!" Tenten said. "Dessert." Naruto said grinning. The 5 of them went to a little ice cream shop.

They all ordered their ice creams, and went to the park for a stroll. "Oh, I gotta go to the washroom." Sakura said. "You dont have to tell us.." Naruto said. "Yes, she does. Tenten, go with her." Sasuke said. Tenten cocked an eyebrow. "Uh...I...dont feel so good, so Sasuke doesnt want to leave me alone. Incase I faint or something.." Sakura said. Tenten slowly nodded.

Tenten and Sakura walked over to the washroom stall things, and Tenten leaned against one. Sakura did her buisness, and the two of them walked out. Sakura stopped to tie her shoe lace, and Tenten said she would meet her at the group, since Sakura didnt look so sick.

Sakura sucked at tieing right now, since she was in a hurry to get up, and she couldnt do it right. She sighed, and decided she wouldnt trip over it.

The 5 of them had gotton bored, and didnt know where or what to do. Tenten had to go home, so Ino and Sakura sat on the bench and chatted, while Naruto and Sasuke played frisbee. "You have no aim, dobe." Sasuke said. "Yeah, yeah! You have no...uh..."

"You suk at insults dobe." Sasuke said. "No I dont! Lover boy!" Naruto said, throwing the frisbee back. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So, why is Sasuke so overprotective? You dont look so sick." Ino said. Sakura shrugged. "I think he heard about..something.." Sakura said, sucking at lying. "Something? Like what?" Ino asked. "Uh...Im not sure..he said...that he heard a rapeist person was out here somewhere.." Sakura said. Ino nodded. "Oh. I see. Now, I gotta go to the washroom. That rapeist thing is freaking me out. Come with?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded.

_Sorry Ino, for lying!_

Ino told Sakura to wait outside the whole washroom thing. Sakura tapped her foot on the ground. The washroom was located right beside a forest. "Shit.." Sakura muttered. She heard something in the bushes.

Sakura moved around the washroom, making it sound like more people was there. It didnt work. The resutling in the bushes got louder. A kunai flew at her head. It barely missed. "Shit!" Sakura yelled. "Sakrua! Im coming out in a sec!" Ino said.

Sakura had no kind of weapons. She didnt even bring her purse. A dart flew to her shoulder. She was wearing a tanktop. It hit her in the shoulder, and everything went blurry. "Ino.." she muttered. She felt someone pick her up, before she passed out.

"Sakura? Sakura! SAKURA!" Ino yelled. She tried to look for her best friend, but found a kunai in the washroom wall. Sasuke and Naruto heard Ino scraem, and ran over as fast as they could.

"Ino! Where the hell is Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, looking around. Ino showed them the kunai. Naruto froze. He looekd over at Sasuke. "Shit...he has her.." Sasuke muttered, glaring at the forest.

"Im so sorry Sasuke! I didnt think the rapeist would be right here!" Ino said. Sasuke blinked. _...Sakura's cover up.._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura blinked a couple of times, before her eyes were fully awake. She was in a room. She thought. It was black, so she just guessed. Her arms and feet were tied, to a chair. Her mouth had a tight cloth over it. She heard something click. It was a door.

"Haruno Sakura..." the voice muttered. Sakura closed her eyes. _Its him..._

The voice was harsh, and had an extra ssss for the s'es in the word. "The bride of Sasuke...didnt I tell you to be married?" Orochimaru said. _Shit! I forgot that was part of the prophacy!_

"Dont you want to meet the other Uchiha?" Orochimaru asked icily. Sakura's eyes widened. "MPHTACHMPH!" Sakura yelled. (Itachi!)

He was dropped to the floor, by two other of Orochimaru's helpers. He had cuts on his face, and blood was seen on his arms. Sakura felt hot tears forming. She tried her best to hold them back. Itachi had his hands tied behind him, with chains. His feet also, and a chain around his neck, that the helpers held. Sakrua could tell he put up a fight.

_Itachi is so strong..how could they capture him!_

"Dont cry yet Sakura. Sasuke is soon to come." Orochimaru said, taking off the cloth. "You can scream all you want, when Sasuke dies. No one will hear you." Orochi said. Sakura smirked. "Thats where your wrong.." Sakura said, and looked down at Itachi. Itachi lowered his head, and shook it. Sakura's smirked faded. Orochi now smirked.

"Oh, but there is one way..." Orochi said. Sakura, and Itachi looked up. Orochi had an evil smirk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto told Ino to get home, and Naruto gathered Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru. The 5 guys ran to the Uchiha mansin. Itachi wasnt there. Sasuke lowered his head. "Sasuke! A note!" Naruto said.

_We got your bro, and your girlfriend. We are north east, 55 metres in the forest. The one behind the old creek. _

They ran, as fast as their 17 and 18 year old legs could bring them. There it was. The layer of the snake. But it was underground. Neji had spotted a strap door. They cleared the dirt and such away, and crept down. Of course, the guys had brought weapons.

"The one way to stop the curse, is for Sasuke to have a child with another women." Orochimaru said. "What! Didnt the prochacy say, Sasuke has to marry me! Why does he have to have a **child **with someone else!" Sakura said. "Idiotss. Let me explain it. The curse, said for Sasuke to marry you by age 18, or he becomes a monster, and his brother here dies. Not only that, but you die as well. But a way to stop it from all of you dying, is for Sasuke to marry another women. To have a child with her." Orochiamaru said, looking at his nails, like nothing was going on.

"Sasuke will never have a chile with another women!" Itachi yelled. Orochi was about to say something, but,

CRASH

The five guys fell down to the layer. Orochi smirked evily. "Sakura!" Sasuke said. 4 helpers of Orochi, circled Sakura. 3 more circled Itachi. They hung up Itachi onto a rope. "If you go anywhere near your brother, he dies. We, first have a fight." Orochi said.

"Plan: I fight the bastard. Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru fight everyone. Gaara save Sakura, and the others, help my brother." Sasuke muttered. They all nodded. The four boys split into two. Neji and Naruto fight, and save Itachi. Shikamaru and Gaara fight and save Sakura.

Sasuke glared at Orochi. He threw 3 kunai, and ran to him, with a kunai in his hand. Orochi dodged all 3, and waited for Sasuke. Sasuke cut through Orochi's hand. Orochi did hand seals, and a snake appeared. "What the hell! What kind of monster can summon snakes!" Sasuke yelled. (a/n: no jutsus in the story, except orochi)

The snake started an own fight with Sasuke. Sasuke through a kunai at the snake, and slashed through it's face, over and over again. He turned to Orochimaru, with snake blood on his face.

Gaara charged at the 4 men around Sakura. Two of them had wips. "Sakura! We are here! Just dont move!" Gaara yelled. Sakura, let the tears flow, and followed Gaara's orders. One of the men, wipped Gaara, but he doged. Gaara grabbed the whip, and pulled back. The guy holding the whip, let go, and kicked Gaara in the cheek. Gaara coughed out blood, but ran again. He grabbed the whip on the floor, and whipped one guy, with 4 kunais.

Shikamaru waited for the other guy with the whip. He ran to Shika. Shika sighed, and tripped the man over. The man didnt fall to the floor, so he turned back, and whipped Shikamaru from the back. Shikamaru flinched, but then took out a smoke bomb, and threw it. The man looked over Shikamaru, but Shikamaru stabbed him from behind. "1 DOWN! 3 TO GO!" Shika yelled to Gaara.

The last guy with no whips, had a kunai to Sakura's throat. Gaara stopped dead in his tracks. A man from behind, whipped Gaara's shoulder. A huge cut was seen. He clutched his shoulder. "Gaara!" Sakura yelled, more tears.

Sakura tried hopping in the chair, but the man cut her throat slightly. Blood trickled down. The man kept whipping Gaara. Shikamaru ran to them. "Gaara! Dont just stand there!" Shika yelled. Gaara closed his eyes, and let the man whip him. He felt the man near him, and grabbed his leg. Gaara flung the man to the ground. The guy beside Sakura, cut deeper. Shika, seeing this, threw another smoke bomb, and untied Sakura. Sakura was engaged in a battle with the man who cut her throat. Gaara killed the second whip man. Shika and Gaara battled the other man.

Neji and Naruto were stuck in a battle between 4. One man was standing beside the rope, that held Itachi. Itachi, now had a cloth over his mouth.

Neji threw a kunai at one of the men, but he caught it, and threw it back. Neji kicked it away, and took a fire cracker out. "I know kids shouldnt play with these things, but this is an emergancy." Neji said, to ...know one in particular, except all those kids out there.

He lit a fire cracker, and stuck it down one man's shirt. Neji and Naruto ran, while the guy died in pain. "I wouldnt do that if I were you!" the man yelled. Naruto and Neji looked. The guy holding up Itachi, was tightning his grip. "Let go of your weapons, or this guy gets it!" the man said. They saw the rope around Itachi's neck, tightning. Naruto and Neji dropped out their weapons. The 3 guys moved closer to Naruto and Neji. Neji nodded. Naruto took out a kunai he saved, and threw it at the man's leg, holding up Itachi. One of his hands went to his leg, and the other tighting the grip. Itachi now was loosing air. Naruto and Neji had to act fast.

Sakura wasnt doing very well in her battle. The man had already threw 3 kunais at her arms. Her hair was scattered everywhere, and some chunks had been cut out by the man. More men gathered onto Gaara and Shikamaru's battle. About 3 more.

Sakura's hair was scattered. Her eyes were red and puffy. Still crying. A reason why she was dping very badly. Her figure was looking bloody. Her smile, was now a upside down. Sasuke looked over at her. His eyes widened.

The last look he wanted to take over her, was the worse one.

_The way her green orbs were glittering with happiness. He was making her happy. He couldnt stand thinking what will happen to those eyes, when he makes her sad. He looked at her pink hair. Soft, just the way he likes it. Smells like bubblegum and strawberries. Just the way he likes it. What will happened to her combed neat hair, when he makes her sad. He looked at her. His eyes softened. Her beautiful figure...her angelic face...her kind ways...her gentle smile...her sweet laughter...will he ever hear it agian? Will he ever touch her again..._

Thats what happened to her. Because of him...

Sasuke took out 2 more kunai, and jumped to him. Sasuke stabbed a kunai into Orochimaru's arm, and the second one he tried holding up to his neck. Orochi took out a small sword, and go to Sasuke's neck before Sasuke could.

"SASUKE! NO! THERE IS ANOTHER WAY!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke didnt listen. He kicked Orochi. Orochimaru stepped back, and summoned another snake. "Stop.." Sasuke muttered.

Everyone stopped. The man fighting Sakura's was no in control. He held her back, from Orochi's battle. Everyone knew what Sasuke was going to do. Gaara fell to the ground, blood splashing to the ground from his right leg. Shikamaru shakily held a kunai at a man's throat. Itachi was on the ground,. unconcious. Naruto had managed to bring him out, but he didnt have enough air, and he fainted. But somehow, hes not dead.

Neji was on the ground, fighting two men from above. Naruto was about to stab a man, before Sasuke muttered stop. Everyone stopped.

"You give up?" Orochi said. Sasuke shook his head. He took a fresh kunai. He looked over at Itachi, Naruto, and Neji. Sasuke nodded. Naruto's eyes widened. Gaara and Shikamaru shook their head. Sasuke looked lastly, to Sakura. "SASUKE! NO! THERE IS ANOTHER WAY!" she yelled. Sasuke shook his head. He thought Sakura still believed he had a plan.

Tears, tears and more tears, was what Sasuke saw last of those green orbs. He gave a small smile. "I love you Sakura..."

"SASUKE! THERE IS ANOTHER WAY!" Sakura yelled. She struggeled, but the man held her tight. The only other person that would listen was Itachi, but he was awake.

a/n: mwahaha. okay, yes. next chapter, is **SAD ONE. ITS THE ONE I BET YOU WONT REALLY LIKE... **yes! review!


	33. Ending number one

yes, this is ENDING NUMBER 1. There is still another ending to come! this is a very bad bad ending...uh..hehe ...yeah...

Chapter Thirty three

**Endning number one**

Sasuke clutched the black metal in his sweaty hands.

"STOP IT SASUKE! THERE IS A WAY! PLEASE! STOP!" Sakura yelled, falling to the ground, still held by some freak.

Orochi stepped closer. "I have a request..." Sasuke muttered. Orochi nodded. "I take you down with me. And your men. Then, you let everyone go." Sasuke said. Sakura held her head, and shook it. Orochimaru cocked an eyebrow. He nodded. "But first, why dont I do the honour? Then your little blonde haired friend can kill me." Orochimaru said.

This was the lamest death a guy could want. Neji has seen a lot of horror movies, but none ended this strange.

Orochi's helpers, back away. Naruto slowly walked over to Orochiamaru. Sakura couldnt stand it. She bit the man, and ran to Sauske. "Sasuke! Stop! You can go marry another women, and everything will be alright!" Sakura said, still crying. Sasuke stared at Sakura. Orochimaru was satisfied with Sasuke's plan. So, he pushed Sakura aside. "Sasuke. Let me do the honour." Orochi said. Sakura tried standing up again. "What is Sakura talking about?" Sasuke asked. "Shes a fool. Shes going half insane because of you. Get it over with." Orochi said. Sasuke lowered his head. "I love you Sakura..." Sasuke said, looking at her. Naruto shook his head. He knew Sasuke wanted this. Or else, he would of stopped it, but Sasuke wanted this.

Orochi took out a kunai. "Last words cherry blossom?" Orochi said. Sakura felt the pain of a kunai in her leg. She lowered her leg, and all that could be heard, was her tears.

"Dont forget me Sasuke...I love you...but you...are killing me.." Sakura muttered. Sasuke's hand started shaking.

Orochimaru couldnt take it. The inside of him, wanted this to be over already. He stabbed Sasuke in the heart. "SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled. Orochi smirked evily. "SASUKE!" Sakura yelled. She made her self move to Sasuke's body.

Naruto lowered his head. Tears flowed from his eyes. "You bastard...what was your goal? Your cursed was messed. Your insane..." Naruto muttered, and stabbed Orochi in the heart. He stabbed, and stabbed. Blood flew onto Naruto's face. Orochimaru was truley insane.

Neji, and Shikamaru easily beat the hench men, since they were ordered to die, by a crack head.

Sakura sobbed over Sasuke's body. He was barely living. "Sasuke...THERE WAS ANOTHER WAY DAMN IT!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura...its allright...Ill be gone...and youll get better..." Sasuke muttered. "YOU LISTENED TO THAT SNAKE! I WASNT INSANE! THERE IS ANOTHER WAY! YOUR OWN BROTHER KNOWS IT!" Sakura yelled. She lowered her head. "With out you...I will go insane.." she said, sobbing.

"Sakura..I...love you...dont go insane over me...my wish...for you...go find...love again Sakura...I dont want you to die alone...please..for me..." Sasuke muttered. Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes. He had a small smile. "Sasuke..."

"Good bye Sakura.." Sasuke muttered. He slowly closed his eyes. Sakura gasped, and felt his pulse. There was none. She coundnt cry. The tears stopped. She couldnt cry, because she wouldnt believe he was dead. Shikamaru was helping Gaara move. Gaara lowered his head. Shikamaru stared at the lifeless body, of Sasuke. Neji stared at the scene. . Naruto knelt down beside Sasuke's body. He looked up. "Your an idiot Sasuke...you cant tell how much she loves you...she will never follow your wish..." Naruto muttered, tears spilling onto Sasuke's body. Sakura knew he was gone. The tears flowed.

"Sasuke...sasuke...sasuke..." Sakura sobbed. They stayed there for about 30 min. until Gaara's wounds were starting to really get bad. Naruto picked up Sasuke's body. Neji helped Sakura up. She cried onto his shoulder. Neji embraced her into a hug.

_Your so strange Uchiha...after all this time...I thought you were smart...how could you tell this girl to find love...true love can not be found again...you were her true love.._

Naruto burried Sasuke's body behind his parents. They had to tell the girls. Ino and Tenten lowered their heads. After all that time, they had no clue.

A couple days later, they had a funeral.

A couple of days later, Sakura put all the things that reminded her of Sasuke into one room. She vistited that room every tuesday. Thats the day he died. About her car...she...she gave it to her cousin. About her dog..she gave it to Hinata.

A couple of weeks later, Sakura wasnt smiling. She wasnt talking either. Hinata couldnt take it anymore.

She went over one day. "Sakura? Are you in there?" Hinata asked. Her home door was open, so Hinata went inside. She heard Sakura's voice in the washroom.

Hinata put her ear to the door.

"...and this one is for the time you first kissed me. Oh, and this one is for the time where you hugged me. Oh, and the time you got me my car. The time you died. The time you-"

Hinata gasped. She opened the door. Sakura was cutting her self. "Hinata!"

"Sakura!" Hinata yelled. Sakura had many cuts on her wrists. She was making a cut for everything Sasuke did.

"Sakrua...oh Sakura.." Hinata muttered. Tears flowed from her eyes. "Hinata? Dont be upset. Im fine. I do this every tuesday." Sakura said, looking down at her wrists. "Sakura...this is why you fainted last wednesday isnt it?" Hinata muttered.

Sakura lowered her head. "Sakura...how..how much do you love him.." Hinata said, sobbing. "I...I want to be with him.."

"Dont do this to be with him! Sasuke doesnt want this!" Hinata yelled. "Please Sakura...come to my house...you can stay with me for a while." Hinata said. Sakura nodded.

A couple of days later, Sakura had somewhat stopped cutting herself. She was still living at the Hyuuga mansion.

A couple of weeks later, Sakura still wasnt smiling, nor talking. One night, Neji was getting milk, and he saw the drawer in the kitchen was open. Neji dropped his milk. He ran to the washroom. (he knows about Sakura's wrists)

There she was. Sakura Haruno. She was lying on the washroom floor, blood on her t-shirts. A kitchen knife was laying beside her. Neji found a note on the sink.

_Thank you Neji, Hinata, and everyone for trying to help me. But I couldnt take it. I had to see him again. There was a space in my heart. Something was missing. I cut my wrists, and I felt better. I tried stopping. But when I went to bed, all I could think was Sasuke. I can feel him, when I cut my wrists. He is calling to me! _

_Haruno Sakura_

Neji lowered his head, and looked at the lifeless girl. "Uchiha...look what happened when you leave the love of your life...Haruno...he wasnt calling you...you were going insane with out him.." Neji muttered.

A couple of days later, they had a funeral for Haruno Sakura.

A couple of years later, the pairs have gotton married.

Naruto had almost tried to cut himself, when Sakura killed herself. But he couldnt. He couldnt leave everything.

"Oh Neji...look at them!" Tenten said to her husband. Shika, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten were watching their kids playing soccer. They saw a pink haired girl. She was sitting on the sidelines. Naruto blinked. "Hinata? Who is that girl...the only pink haired in Konoha was Sakura..." Naruto said. Everyone nodded.

A little boy, with black hair, had sat down beside the girl. Hinata stared. "Is this a sign...that...they are finally happy?" Hinata asked. Ino gave a small smile. "I hope so..." Shikamaru looked up at the clouds. "Love is painful...especially to them...what was on that note again Neji?" Shika asked.

"She was going insane because of him. I think that they are finally together. But its kind of strange..." Neji said. Tenten smiled at the little pink and black haired kids. "I have a feeling our kids are going to be in touch with those two. Lets go help them out." Tenten said.

Neji and Tenten's little boy, went over to the black haired boy. Ino and Shikamaru's girl, went over to the pink haired girl. "Hey dad! Guess what! Thers is a pink haired girl over there! Oh, man! I think she likes Yuki!" Naruto's boy said. "Is Yuki the black haired one?" Naruto asked. He nodded.

"Oh, mommy! Yuki and Kana dont have parents! BUt dont they look like the perfect couple?"! Ino's girl said. Ino smiled. "Just like two other people I knew."

The End

a/n: not offically end, cuz there will be a happier chapter, for next time! so yeah, just wait! i think this chapter is crappy:) well, if it is, then the next one will prob. be worse...i suck at endings... REVIEW REVIEW


	34. Ending number two, and final

**ok! ending number two, and the last one! oh man, its so sad! wah! i dont wanna end it. **

Chapter Thirty four

**Endning number two, and the final.**

Sasuke clutched the black metal in his sweaty hands.

"STOP IT SASUKE! THERE IS A WAY! PLEASE! STOP!" Sakura yelled, falling to the ground, still held by some freak.

Orochi stepped closer. "I have a request..." Sasuke muttered. Orochi nodded. "I take you down with me. And your men. Then, you let everyone go." Sasuke said. Sakura held her head, and shook it. Orochimaru cocked an eyebrow. He nodded. "But first, why dont I do the honour? Then your little blonde haired friend can kill me." Orochimaru said.

(a/n: i know that is the same, but its gonna change!)

Sasuke took one last look at Sakura. Again...

"Sasuke..." she muttered. Sasuke took out another kunai, and gave it Orochimaru. Orochimaru took it, smiling evily, and whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"I hope you enjoy hell..." he muttered. Sasuke lowered his bangs, and smirked. "Likewise.." he muttered, and Sasuke stabbed Orochimaru in the stomache. He moved back, knowing Orochimaru was still alive. Naruto's eyes widened. He took out a kunai, and stabbed Orochimaru in the back. Sasuke took out a fire cracker, and lit it. He threw it to Orochimaru, burning him. "Rot in hell, bastard.." Sasuke muttered.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, with more tears. Yet, this time was tears of joy.

Sasuke fell to his knees. He screamed in pain. "Shit! His curse!" Naruto said, and ran to Sasuke. Sakura crawled over to him.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke's mark burned. It moved onto his whole body, covered in flames. Sasuke was surrounded by purple lights. "NI SAN!" he yelled. Naruto started panicking. He picked up Sakura, and moved her back to Neji. "SASUKE! NARUTO! HES IN PAIN!" Sakura yelled smacking Naruto's back, demanding to be put down. "Leave him Sakrua." Naruto said.

"NI SAN! NI SAN!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura shook her head, tears. Naruto shut his eyes, tears still falling. They coudnt stand seeing Sasuke in pain, yelling for his brother.

Sasuke's hair grew long, and a grayish colour. He had a black mark on his nose, and two huge hands, supposed to be wings emerged from his back. "Sasuke.." Sakura said, her eyes widened from the sight. Naruto opened his eyes, and started shaking. "This is a stronger level of the curse.." Neji muttered.

_"Sasuke! Itachi! Its time for you to go train your brother." Fugaku said. Itachi nodded. Sasuke smiled, looking up at his brother. "Just dont be too late alright?" Mikoto said smiling. Sasuke nodded happily._

_"Dont worry mother. We wont be late." Sasuke said. Mikoto kissed her son on the forehead. Sasuke scrunched up his face. "Mother! I dont need a kiss." he said. Mikoto smiled, and waved goodbye. _

_"Mommy's baby boy, eh?" Itachi said, smirking. Sasuke glared at Itachi. "I am not! I am just like you! Im big." Sasuke said, puffing himself up, to make him look big. Itachi smirked, rollin his eyes. _

_Of course the Uchiha brothers were late, and the clan was killed._

_-----------------------_

_Sasuke started shaking. Itachi looked down at his brother. "Sasuke!"_

_Purple lights surrounded Sasuke. He screamed in pain. "NI SAN!" he yelled._

_Itachi didnt know what to do. He looked down. There was writing under Sasuke's feet._

_Of the pink cherry blossom trees of Konoha, with the green eyes of lilly pads, will this Uchiha marry. The begininning is S, and the last is H. If not these two be wed, consequences of death, will be made..._

Sasuke smirked. He had power. He didnt need anyone. The purple lights vanished, and Sakura screamed out Sasuke's name.

Sasuke saw her. But he couldnt feel anything for her. He just needed power. He walked up to her. Naruto stepped back. _Sasuke wont do anything...shes his girlfriend.._

Oh was Naruto wrong. "Sasuke..." Sakura muttered, struggling to stand up. Sasuke held her up by the neck, and slammed her against the wall. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, and pulled Sasuke's hand off Sakura. Neji watched the scene. "Sasuke.."

Sasuke did some hand seals, and yelled. "Chidori!"

"What the hell is he saying.." Sakura muttered, gasping for air. Blue lights appeared from his palm, and he thrust his palm to Naruto. Naruto flew backwards, and fell unconcious. "Naruto! Sasuke! This isnt you!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked at his hands. "No...but I have power..."

Sakura started shaking. "Then...then...your not the one I love.." she muttered. Sasuke looked down at Sakura. "Love...I dont need love." Sasuke said.

"Your in denile.." Neji muttered. Sasuke turned and glared at Neji. He held him up by the neck. "Denile! Bull shit. Why dont you stop talking?" Sasuke said. Neji put his hands over Sasuke's hand on his neck. "SASUKE! Stop it!" Shikamaru yelled. Gaara winecd in pain, when Shikamaru moved away from him. Only Sakura could stop him now.

"You know your in denile Uchiha...your in pain.." Neji muttered, trying to pull Sasuke's hand off. Sasuke squeezed harder. "Sakura! Do something!" Shikamaru yelled. Sakura stood there, shaking. "Face it Sasuke! No one loves you now! And you know it! You are alone, because you cant face that you want love. That you _need _love!" Neji yelled, now gasping for air. Sasuke kicked Neji in the gut. Neji coughed out blood. Sasuke felt someone hugging him.

"Sasuke...stop it...please...I dont care if you dont need me...I need you...please...stop.." Sakura said, crying on his back, even though there was hand/wings.

Sasuke's grip loosened on Neji. Neji fell to the ground, holding his neck, sitll needing air. Sasuke's wings dissapeared, into his back. The markings slowly vanished. His mark was now gone from his shoulder. He fell to the ground.

"Sasuke..." Sakura muttered, still hugging him. "Sakura...thank you.." he muttered, touching her face. Sakura tighting her hug, and cried. "Sasuke! I thought you would die...then I thought you would kill Neji, and Naruto...and me.." Sakura said, sobbing. "Im sorry Sakura...I didnt know that would happen. I had a sudden thirst for power." Sasuke said.

Shikamaru and Gaara slowly walked over. "We need to get to the hospital right away. Gaara, Itachi, and Naruto need treatment. "Ni san..." Sasuke muttered. He shook his thoughts from his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later, once everyone was healed, the story was out to the girls. "Shit! And I thought that a rapeist took you!" Ino said. "Im glad that everyone is okay." Hinata said. "Does this mean the curse is...gone?" Naruto asked. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other. "I seem fine...I think so.." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled. "Im glad that everyone is okay." she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years later, Sasuke proposed to Sakura, and they got married. When Sakura was 25, then had their first child. A boy.

"What should we name him?" Sasuke asked. "Sasuke...Im still tired.." Sakura said, breathing heavily. "Right, sorry." Sasuke said. The two of them were in the hospital, and Sakura had just giving birth to the little boy.

"Lets name him what Itachi wanted to name his child, if he had a boy." Sakura said.

2 years ago, Itachi had gone out on a mission, and he died in battle. He wanted to have a child some day, and if a boy name it...

"Alright. Uchiha Shisui." Sasuke said.

The next couple of months, Naruto had finally proposed to Hinata. He was too worried that she wouldnt want to marry to young. So he waited. Hinata cried of joy, when he told her that. "Oh Naruto! Thank you for waiting for me." Hinata had said.

They named their little girl, Saki. Neji and Tenten had a little girl named Kana, and Hinata and Naruto had another boy born on the same day. His name was Tori. Kana and Tori had become the best of friends.

Shikamaru and Ino had a little girl. They had their child 2 years after Saki. Her name was Minari.

Shisui, the oldest. Then Saki, a couple of months younger. So Shisui and Saki were in the same year. The next year, Kana and Tori were born. Then, the next year, Minari was born. So when Shisui and Saki were seven, Kana and Tori were 6, and Minari was 5. But all in all, they were great friends, like their parents. Gaara had married 2 years after Minari was born. His wife, I dont know. His child was a boy named Kashi. (a/n: im running out of names Im making. except Kana and Tori! Named after Kana and Hatori from another anime)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha Leaf High was still there, when the gang's group went to highschool. They were very happy to see their old high school again. Their kids, were just as excited, to arrive, and sad when they graduated.

Shisui had the looks of his father. Saki had the looks of her mother, and Tori like his father. Kana had a brown hair and white eyes, so you could tell it was Neji and Tenten's daughter. Kashi had a browny red hair style, and he grew it a bit longer than when Gaara was twelve.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough, when the gang grew into their mids, Sakura had decided to start a diary/book. She wanted to pass it down to Shisui, and for him to pass it down.

Sakura wrote down all the adventures, romance, dangers, and fun in her life.

_Life. From a cherry blossom's point of view. My last wish is for this book to be passed down to my family, and also, to stay with the once cold hearted Uchiha, that I love_

_Uchiha Sakura_

**The End**

a/n: review people! I love this story, very much, and I hope you have too! i dont think i could write anymore stories like this...yes...i think i might start another humour one soon! I want to answer or reply and stuff to the last 10 reviwers! **BUT THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS! EVEN IF YOU DIDNT REVIEW, THANKS FOR READING! now if you didnt read it...right...**

**panda xXx chan : Im sorry it was short, but I couldnt really think of anything. I just wanted to make it sad. mwahaha Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ila: Thanks for reviewing! Im glad you think its awsome!**

**eman555: Yeah, this is the final final chapter. I almost made you cry! Eh! Well, that was the point for the last chapter. That it was ever so sad. (i suck at writing sad stuff..)**

**GONNA SKIP THE ANNONYMOUS**

**Sakura4eva : Im not quite sure what to say about your, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL!" thing, but yeah, I had to make them die! Now, they are alive! Thanks for reivewing!**

**Uchiha Sasume: Boo yeah! I made you cry! Eh! Right! Im not evil! But I wanted ppl to cry in that chapter. MWHAHA thanks for reiviewing!**

**  
animemanga-luver-4ever: I hope your mom doesnt think your too crazy, but thanks for crying and reviewing:)**

**Whatevergurlx0x : I see you didnt like the dying thing. So sorry, but it had to be done! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kurenai Chinoumi: Im so sorry you sobbed in that chapter, but here is the last final one! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kunai Storm: Yes, I replied to you, but stilll! Thanks for reviewing! I sitll dont see it as a punishment, for adding to fav, but I like it:)**

**Broken and Fallen Angel of ... : Ha, I just love that reincarnated thing! Thanks for reviewing!**

another quick a/n: you ppl are the best reviwers a author could want! sob!

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
